Por y para siempre
by Indignada24213
Summary: Bella pierde toda a su familia en un accidente de tráfico. Ella se va a vivir con su tía, y en el instituto se encuentra con un chico nuevo, pero pronto se dará cuenta que no es como los demás, es como ella, diferente. Adaptación.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Bella pierde a toda su familia en un accidente. Cuando se va a vivir con su tía, se encuentra con un nuevo chico en el instituto, pero pronto se dará cuenta que no es como los demás, es como ella, diferente._

_N/A: esta historia es una adaptación, y los personajes como siempre de SM_

...

**Capitulo 1**

\- Quién soy?- preguntó una voz que la reconocería a millas de distancia.

Era Rosalie.

Mi amiga.

Ella apretó sus frías y suaves manos contra mis ojos.

Sabia que su pelo era rubio, y aunque siempre lo llevaba suelto, cayendo en forma de cascada por su espalda, esa mañana lo llevaba recogido en una cola. También sabia que llevaba puestos sus pantalones de marca favoritos, aquellos que le había costado más de dos meses de paga, y que también llevaba puesta la camiseta negra de cuello redondo.

Sabia, que sus ojos dorados, ese día se veían más dorados de lo normal a causa de los rayos del sol. Y que estaba triste, porque su madre, dueña de una famosa empresa, había tenido que viajar por asuntos de negocios. Qué hacía un año y cuatro meses, que su padre había fallecido, en un accidente automovilístico y que su hermano, Jasper, le había roto su CD favorito.

Todo eso no lo sabía, porque la espiara, o porque ella por voluntad propia me lo explicara. Rosalie no era de las personas que explicaba, sino de las que escuchaba. Sino que lo sabia porque tenia poderes psíquicos.

Ese día.. el día en que mi vida cambio.. y todo porque me encapriché, y hice dar la vuelta con el coche a mi padre.

Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer..

-Venga! quien soy!- insistía Rosalie, y apretó con más fuerza sus manos contra mis ojos, aunque lo que ella no sabía, es que no me hacia falta ver para adivinar.

-Rosalie, se que eres tú- mi amiga rió, y me cogió del brazo para ir para clase, el timbre había tocado, y no quería llegar tarde. Cuando me agarró el brazo, yo rápidamente me deshice de ese agarre, no porque me molestara, simplemente no tenia ganas de saber más.

Cada vez que tocaba a alguien, aparecían imágenes en mi cabeza de su vida, y la verdad ese día, ya tenia bastante con mi patética vida.

Rosalie, se dirigió a su aula, y yo a la mía, despidiéndonos con un: "nos vemos a la hora de comer"

Cuando entre en clase, esquivé de un salto la mochila de Lauren, que había dejado estrategicamente para ver si era tan tonta como para enredarme y caer.

Pase por su lado, escuchando en su mente la misma cantinera de cada día cuando me veía: "FRIKI".

Me senté en mi sitio, al fondo de la clase, en un rincón, subí la capucha de mi sudadera, y encendí el mp3 a todo volumen, para así evadirme de los patéticos pensamientos, de los superficiales que tenia como compañeros de clase.

La señora, o mejor dicho, señorita Angela, hacia tarde como siempre, desde que su marido la dejo por la secretaria de las tetas de silicona, como decía ella, bueno.. pensaba. Yo sabia eso, porque sin querer un día le rocé la mano mientras entregaba unos exámenes corregidos, desde ese día intento tener mucho más cuidado, todo el mundo necesita de su intimidad.

Sumergí mi cabeza en mis brazos que reposaban en la mesa, y mientras escuchaba la música, me permití viajar al pasado, donde no era la "friki" sino una chica normal, una de las populares, vestía a la moda como Rosalie, y no con sudaderas con capuchas y ropa ancha. Estaba orgullosa de mi cabello color chocolate, que caía en cascada por mi espalda, y que nunca lo hubiera oculta dentro de la capucha de mi sudadera.

Tenia una madre, Renné, un padre, Charlie, un hermano, Jacob, y tenia hasta un perro que lo llamé Seth, nombre de dios egipcio.

Era feliz..

Pero del accidente lo único que me acuerdo con total seguridad, fue que morí. Los médicos pensaban que eso era imposible, que solo era por el golpe, traducción: paranoias.

Pero se equivocaban, porque el día del accidente, íbamos todos en la camioneta de mi padre, de vuelta a Forks, y algo se cruzó en nuestro camino.. y cuando abrí los ojos, observaba la escena desde fuera, los cristales, el coche destrozado, a mi..

Donde estaba no sentía dolor, y había un prado alrededor, con flores de todos los colores, y no muy lejos había una especie de puente, en el que estaba mi madre, mi padre, Jacob y Seth. Me hacían señas para seguirlos, pero a mi me apetecía dar una vuelta por ese magnifico prado.

Cuando me di cuenta el puente había desaparecido, y con ellos mi familia. El miedo se apodero de mi cuerpo, y empece a temblar y llorar.. cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí..

-Bella? Mirame! Bella me escuchas?

Me hablaba un hombre, supongo que seria el doctor, saque fuerzas de donde no las tenia, y le conteste./

-Si soy yo..

...

**Hola! He vuelto.**

**O eso creo al menos.**

**Empiezo de nuevo, con esta adaptación. En realidad reeditando esta adaptación, ya que hace muchos años publiqué.**

**"Hoy será que me puesto sentimental, y no quiero que todo lo que un día escribí quedé en el olvido.**

**Espero que me acompañéis de nuevo en esta aventura. Quien sabe, puede que este sea un nuevo comienzo, uno mejor.**

**Besos húmedos.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Summary: Bella pierde su familia en un accidente. Cuando se va a vivir con su tía, se encuentra con un nuevo chico en el instituto, pero pronto se dará cuenta que no es como los demás, es como ella, diferente._

_N/A: La historia es una adaptación, los personajes son como siempre de SM_

**Capítulo 2**

Cuando la señorita Angela, entró en clase, la seguía un alumno nuevo.

-Chicos, chicas, éste es Edward Cullen, antes estaba viviendo en New York, pero ahora se ha trasladado a nuestro pueblo. Edward, siéntate en el único sitio disponible que queda, el del fondo de la clase, al lado de Bella. Compartiréis libro por el momento, hasta que el chico tenga el suyo.

Sin necesidad de levantar la vista de mi libro, y sin quitarme los auriculares del mp3, se que Edward esta buenísimo. La opinión de las alumnas de la clase, sobretodo de Jessica y Laurent era de: "está como el pan".

-Hola- salude a Edward, solamente por ser educada, y que no se llevara una mala impresión de mi, aunque seguro que ya le tenia.

-Hola- respondió, mientras se sentaba a mi lado, dejando caer la cartera al suelo muy elegantemente.

No quise mirar más allá de sus bonitos zapatos, porque se, que en el momento que lo haga, se me caerá la baba.

-Bueno, alumnos, abrimos la pagina 213 del libro.

-Lo compartimos?- me pregunto Edward rozando mi brazo, a lo que yo ante el contacto, me separé velozmente. Ya tenia bastante con saber de la vida de los demás, no quería saber también de la suya.

Puse el libro en medio, para que él también pudiera leer, aunque yo me aparte lo máximo posible, para que esos roces, no volvieran a pasar.

Aunque yo estaba distante, Edward, tenia cara de felicidad, como si todo lo que estaba pasando fuera divertido.

Tanto Jessica como Laurent, tienen envidia, porque el nuevo se sentó a mi lado.

A la hora de la comida, todo el instituto hablaba de Edward.

-Has visto al chico nuevo?- pregunto Rosalie

-No me digas, que tú también, crees que es el mejor?

-Es que no lo has visto?!, Está como un queso!

-Chicas estáis hablando de Edward?- pregunto Alice.

Alice, era una chica muy linda, sus rasgos eran finos y aduendados, eso le hacia parecer una niña, pero era una persona muy madura. Tenia el pelo corto y negro, y le encantaba la moda, mucho más que a Rosalie.

-Lo has visto Alice? Parece modelo!

-Creo que me lo voy a pedir

-Eso no va ser posible, lo pedí yo primera

-Rosalie, creí que solo te gustaban los chicos con musculitos

-En la variedad esta el gusto Alice, en la variedad esta el gusto- repitió Rosalie.

-Y tú, Bella, lo has visto?- me preguntó Alice

En ese momento me plantee mentir, seria lo mejor. Pero Alice y Rosalie, eran mis amigas, mis únicas amigas. Y ya les guardaba bastantes secretos.

-Eee.. pues si lo he visto, se sentó conmigo en la clase de literatura. Nos obligaron a sentarnos juntos, pero.. no me fije bien.

-Os obligaron?- preguntó Rosalie acomodando su coleta- niña, te tendrías que sentir agradecida, por a verte sentado al lado de tal bombón.

Mientras nos dirigimos al aparcamiento, Alice me pregunta que libro he tenido que compartir con Edward.

-Cumbres borrascosas- respondí, era uno de mis libros favoritos.

-Esto..Bella.. y llevabas la capucha de la sudadera subida?- preguntó Rosalie con gran interés.

-Creo que si.. seguro que si- afirme

-Uff, menos mal, solo faltaría que la diosa de la melena color chocolate, le hubiera enseñado sus encantas el buenorro de Edward.

\- Chicas, mírenlo, esta allí, al lado de tu auto Bella. Joder, que coche tiene, un Volvo plateado.. me encanta. Bella hacemos una cosa, cuando entre en el coche, con la puerta le doy a su coche, y así con la escusa, ya tengo oportunidad de hablar con él.

-Alice! deja en paz a mi coche, no quiero que sufra daños.

Rosalie se despidió de nosotras con un gesto muy femenino, y se dirigió, a su auto. Cuando Alice ya estaba segura que Rosalie, no escuchaba, me preguntó:

-Seguro que no te has fijado bien en Edward?

-No..

-Pues vamos hacer una cosa, cuando estemos a su lado, vas a empezar por los pies, y poco a poco empezaras a subir..Le echas un buen vistazo, y luego me dices, si no te vuelve loca.

Cuando, estuvimos a su lado, Alice, me bajó la capucha de la sudadera, me quitó las gafas de sol, y corrió hasta el asiento del copiloto haciéndome señas para que mirara a Edward.

No podía evitarlo siempre, así que me arme de valor, y lo miré de arriba a bajo.

Me quede sin palabras.

...

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Hoy me sentía animada y he decido publicar de nuevo, porque no?**

**Quiero mandarle un fuerte abrazo a por ser la primera en dejar un comentario, y de mientras... muchos besos húmedos!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Summary: Bella pierde su familia en un accidente. Cuando se va a vivir con su tía, se encuentra con un nuevo chico en el instituto, pero pronto se dará cuenta que no es como los demás, es como ella, diferente._

_N/A: La historia es una adaptación, los personajes son como siempre de SM_

**Capítulo 3**

Quedé paralizada, sin habla.

Era el chico más hermoso y guapo que jamás hubiera visto. Su cabello color cobrizo, se veía suave y brillante, sus labios perfectos en forma de arco, que me decían: "bésame". Y cuando se quitó las gafas de sol que llevaba puestas, pude apreciar sus maravillosos ojos verdes intenso y almendrados, y sus pestañas tan abundantes que parecían postizas, irreales.. Y su cuerpo grande, duro, musculoso,..

-Esto.. Bella despierta!- dijo Alice soltando una risilla nerviosa mientras miraba a Edward- perdona a mi amiga, pero normalmente lleva la capucha puesta, y cuando no la lleva los rayos del sol le afectan.

La verdad, es que hubiese tenido que dejar de mirar a Edward, pero había algo en él, que me lo impedía.

Él clavó sus ojos en los míos, mientras su iris se oscurecía un poco, y se le asomaba una sonrisa por sus labios.

-Estas bien Bella?- preguntó Edward mostrándome otro rasgo perfecto: sus dientes blancos.

Con una fuerza de voluntad, muy grande, conseguí desviar la mirada hacia Alice.

-Mmm.. Alice, este es Edward; Edward esta es Alice.

Cuando hice las presentaciones, Edward apartó la mirada de mi, para poder saludar a Alice, y aunque resulte extraño, sentí una sensación de frío dentro de mi. Y cuando volvió a posar sus preciosos ojos en los míos, sentí que el frío desaparecía y lo sustituía una agradable calidez.

-Bella, podrías dejarme tu libro de Cumbres borrascosas? Porque hoy ya es tarde, y no voy a llegar a la biblioteca, y quiero ponerme al día.

Sin dudarlo, saque el libro de mi mochila, y se lo entregué.

Sin querer, rocé sus dedos con los míos. Así que espere con impaciencia la secuencia de imágenes que vendría a continuación, pero.. no pasó nada, absolutamente nada.

Por una parte, eso me alegro, pero por la otra no me gustaba, ya que, con las únicas personas, a los cuales, mis poderes se convertían en nulos, eran las personas que no estaban vivas.

Con la pregunta ¿porque? rondando en mi cabeza, subí a mi precioso Fiesta último modelo. Alice, se subió en el asiento del copiloto, y se me quedó mirando con cara de: "se puede saber que te pasa?"

-Bella, yo te dije que ese bombón era para volverse loca, pero no me refería literalmente, hubo un momento que creí que te lo ibas a comer. Menos mal, que no estaba Rosalie cerca, porque aunque me duele admitirlo, ella se lo pidió primero..

Alice, siguió diciendo cosas y quejándose durante todo el camino, pero yo no la escuche.

Toqué la cicatriz de mi mano, esa que me recordaba día tras día, el accidente.

...

Cuando llegue a mi casa, fui directamente a mi habitación. Sabía que mi tía Esme no estaba en casa, ella siempre estaba trabajando, y eso me dejaba a mi con una casa enorme para mi sola. Que no utilizaba, porque siempre estaba encerrada en mi habitación.

Sentía lastima por mi tía Esme, había tenido que cambiar su vida radicalmente, y hacerse cargo de mi, cuando mis padres tuvieron el accidente. Solo la tenía a ella. Esme no tenía ni idea de criar a un niño, pero no dudó ni un segundo en vender su casa, y comprar una enorme para las dos. Y contratar a un decorador, para reformar mi cuarto.

Tenía lo que todas las habitaciones: una cama, un escritorio y una cómoda, pero.. también una TV de pantalla plana, un gigantesco armario, vestidor, un baño con jacuzzi, terraza, un cuarto de ocio, sofá, pubs,..  
parece que todas esas cosas son muy importantes, y que hubiera tenido que estar encantada, pero no era así, a mi todo me sobraba.

Esme siempre estaba en el buffet, con sus compañeros abogados, y se pensaría que todo eso me podía hacer feliz.

Ella nunca había tenido niños, a lo mejor era porque no quería, o porque no había encontrado la persona adecuada. O una combinación de las dos.

Se podría pensar que yo lo podía saber, ya que podía leer la mente. Pero no era así, yo solo podía "ver" como una secuencia de imágenes, como diapositivas. Era, a veces, bastante complicado, poder saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza de las personas. De cualquier manera, la persona que quiere tener hijos, piensan en un pequeño, con hoyuelos y sin pelo, y no con una adolescente de metro sesenta, con ojos chocolate y pelo castaño, poderes psíquicos, y una fuerte carga emocional.

Así que trato de ser respetuosa, amable y no meterme en el camino de Esme.

Al día siguiente, Alice me pasó a buscar puntual, aunque yo sin querer le hice perder un poco de tiempo, porque no encontraba mi mp3.

Cuando Alice y yo bajamos del Fiesta, Rosalie nos estaba esperando en el aparcamiento.

-Vale, chicas, faltan cinco minutos para que suene el timbre, y empiecen las clase, y Edwrad todavía no ha llegado ¿creéis que ha dejado las clase?- dijo mi amiga mientras nos dirigimos a nuestra clase.

-Rosalie, llegó ayer, no creo que ya halla dejado el instituto- respondí yo rápidamente

-Bueno.. tiene que regresar, Bella le dejó su ejemplar de Cumbres borrascosas- dijo Alice como quien no quiere la cosa

-Bella.. y se pude saber cuando pasó eso? Te recuerdo que me lo pedí yo. Y por lo que yo recuerdo, tú aún no lo habías visto

-Pues te puedo asegurar, que lo vio muy bien- habló Alice muy bajito, mientras se reía.

\- Mira Rosalie, no te pongas celosa, por muy guapo, que está como un tren, o como quieras decirlo, a mi no me gusta Edward Cullen!

-Mmm.. -dijo Rosalie con la boca abierta, y los ojos clavados a algo que había tras de mi espalda.

Me giré y seguí la dirección de su mirada, hasta que vi a Edward de pie, con su escultural cuerpo, su cabello color bronce, y su sonrisa que hace que me tiemblen las piernas.

\- Hola Bella, pasa- me digo mientras me abría la puerta para que pudiera entrar en el aula.

**Hola! Aquí estamos otra vez.**

**Creo que está teniendo buena acogida la adaptación, así que aquí sigo.**

**Espero poder seguir subiendo tan seguido, que la verdad me encanta!**

**Os deseo un feliz jueves. Besos húmedos.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Summary: Bella pierde su familia en un accidente. Cuando se va a vivir con su tía, se encuentra con un nuevo chico en el instituto, pero pronto se dará cuenta que no es como los demás, es como ella, diferente._

_N/A: La historia es una adaptación, los personajes son como siempre de SM_

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 4**

Vale, había escuchado toda la conversación.

Me dirigí sonrojada a mi sitio, esquivando la mochila de Lauren.

Estaba muy nerviosa, Edward lo había escuchado todo. Sentía como andaba detrás de mi para dirigirse al pupitre que se encontraba al lado del mio.

Tiré la mochila al suelo, y me senté en mi lugar, me puse la capucha de la sudadera, y encendí mi mp3, con la esperanza de que todo lo ocurrido desapareciera, y que a un chico, como Edward, le daría igual, lo que decía una chica como yo.

Cuando estuve a punto de tranquilizarme y apunto de convencerme de que no me importa, recibí una descarga eléctrica, que atravesó, todo mi cuerpo, desde la punta de mis pies, hasta mi cabeza, y solo porque Edward colocó su mano encima de la mía. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sorprendía, ya que desde que me había convertido en una "lectora" de mentes, sabia lo que harían los demás, pero.. con Edward no lo había visto venir.

-Quería devolverte esto- dijo Edward entregándome mi libro de Cumbres borrascosas.

Y aunque es extraño y una autentica locura, sentí que todo a mi alrededor desaparecía, que el ruido se volvía en nada cuando él hablaba.

-Seguro que no lo quieres mas tiempo? Yo ya se como termina.

Edward apartó su mano de encima de la mía, y los estremecimientos que sentía mi cuerpo desaparecieron.

-Yo también se como termina.-dijo Edward

Nos quedamos un rato, mirándonos, su mirada era penetrante, como si quisiera ver más de mi, como si quisiera ver mi alma. Cuando ya no puede aguantar mas con esa mirada que me hipnotizaba, pero que a la vez hacía que el pelo se me pusiera de punta, me puse los auriculares de mi mp3, para poder volver a desconectar del mundo. Y sin quererlo una nueva descarga recorrió mi cuerpo, Edward había puesto otra vez su mano encima de la mía.

-Que escuchas?- preguntó Edward. Entonces volvió a pasar, todo quedó en silencio, ya no escuchaba los murmullos dentro de mi cabeza, ni podía leer la mente de los que tenía a mi alrededor.

Lo miré de reojo, y noté como mi cuerpo se estremecía. Ya me habían cogido de la mano antes, pero nunca como esa vez. Nunca como Edward.

Edward me dedicó una sonrisa, muy hermosa, y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Bueno.. es una mezcla de música de mi amiga Rosalie, música tecno, ya sabes..- me encogí de hombros incapaz de apartar mis ojos de los suyos.

-Te gusta esa clase de música?- me dijo mientras me hacía una radiografía a mi cabello color chocolate atado con una coleta, a mi sudadera negra, y mi piel limpia y sin maquillar.

-A mi amiga Rosalie le encanta – le solté con una risilla vergonzosa.

-Y a ti? Que es lo que te gusta?

Cuando estuve a punto de contestar, entró la profesora Angela por la puerta, con la cara roja y la respiración agitada, por culpa de que se durmió y se tuvo que hacer una carrerita para no llegar tarde.

En ese momento Edward, tiró la silla para atrás, y se apoyo contra la pared, y yo respire hondo, me quite la capucha y los auriculares de mi mp3, y me sumergí en los familiares pensamientos de los adolescentes, los nervios por los exámenes, los sueños rotos de la profesora Angela, y los extraños pensamientos de Jessica y Lauren, que solo pensaban que no había chico más guapo, y más sexy que Edward.

**.**

**.**

Cuando las clases terminaron, me fui hacía el comedor, ya que era la hora de comer. El comedor del instituto estaba lleno de gente, pero aun así yo ya sabía a donde me tenía que dirigir. Rosalie y Alice me esperaban en la mesa de siempre, la del fondo, al lado de la ventana. Me dirigí a paso firme hasta la mesa, pero cuando vi que con mis amigas estaba sentado Edward, me entraron unas ganas inmensas de salir corriendo, aun así seguí andando.

-Puedes sentarte con nosotros, pero solo con una condición, que no te quedes mirando fijamente a Edward- bromeó Alice mientras yo me sentaba en el único sitio libre que quedaba en la mesa, al lado de Edward.

-Esto..- empieza a decir Rosalie, mirando fijamente a Edward- no se nada de ti, donde te criaste?

-Pues he vivido en Italia, Francia, España, Nueva York, Nuevo México, Oregón, Phoenix..- dijo mientras bebía una especie de refresco rojo.

-Nuestra amiga Bella, aquí presente es de Phoenix- añadió Alice, y eso hizo que Rosalie la fulminara con la mirada.

-A si?- preguntó Edward mientras me sonreía, y me miraba a los ojos

-Si- dije en un murmullo

-Y como has termino aquí?- no quise volver a explicar la misma historia de mi antigua vida, así que me limite a contestarle que era una larga historia.

Edward se me quedó mirando de una forma tan sexy, que yo me puse muy nerviosa, y las manos me empezaron a sudar de tal forma, que la botella que tenía entre las manos se me cayó al suelo.

Pero antes que me diera cuenta Edward ya había cogido la botella al vuelo, así evitando que me salpicara de agua. Pero.. lo había hecho tan deprisa.. su mano había parecido un mero borrón.

Aun así, termine mi almuerzo, y me convencí a mi misma, que todo eso solo había sido fruto de mi imaginación.

Cuando por fin sonó el timbre, todos recogimos nuestras cosas, y nos dirigimos hacía las clases.

-Como es que se ha sentado en nuestra mesa?- pregunte a Alice, con voz acusatoria.

-No lo se, no quería llamar la atención, pero de todas formas no tiene nada malo- me contesto encogiéndose de hombros – Aaa! por cierto, se me olvidaba, le he dicho a Edward que se pasara esta noche sobre las ocho por tu casa.

-Que le has dicho que?- le dije con la boca abierta

De repente recordé que Rosalie estuvo pensando toda la hora del almuerzo en que se iba poner, al igual que Alice. De pronto todo cobra sentido.

-Bueno según parece Edward detesta el fútbol igual que nosotras, esto lo se porque antes de que tú llegaras Rosalie, le hizo un pequeño test. Y como es nuevo aquí, pues pensábamos que nos lo podríamos quedar nosotras. Solo para nosotras.

-Pero..- me quede callada, no sabía que decir. Lo único que sabia es que no quería a Edward a mi lado.

-Yo llegaré mas tarde de las ocho, después de la reunión, pero me pido sentarme al lado de Edward en el jacuzzi.- dijo Rosalie

-De eso nada- se quejó Alice

Pero Rosalie, se limitó a sacudir la mano por encima del hombro.

-Que reunión tiene hoy?- pregunté a Alice

-Los viernes, la de las animadoras.

Aunque Edward y yo solo teníamos dos clases en común, en la única que se sentaba a mi lado era la de lengua, así que en la clase de arte, podía concentrarme en mis horribles dibujos.

Cuando salí de clase, Edward salió corriendo detrás mio, y me agarró del brazo.

-Bella, tus amigos me han dicho que me pase esta noche por tu casa, pero creo que no voy a poder ir.

-Oh!- exclamé, pero me dió vergüenza que se notara que no quisiera que fuera a mi casa- quiero decir.. estas seguro?

El me miró con un brillo divertido en los ojos.

-Si, nos vemos el lunes- y Edward aceleró el paso para dirigirse a su coche que inexplicablemente tenía el motor en marcha.

Cuando llegue a mi apreciado Fiesta, Alice me estaba esperando con los brazos cruzados, y una sonrisa torcida, para demostrar sus enfado.

-Se puede saber que ha pasado?- preguntó mientras se sentaba en el lugar del copiloto.

-Me ha dicho que no va a venir. Que no podía.

-Pero que le dijiste para que no quisiera venir?

-Nada

Alice se arqueó las cejas, y clavó su mirada hacía la ventanilla. Aunque sabia lo que estaba pensando, preferí no preguntar.

-Bella, prometeme que no te vas a enfadar- dijo volviéndose hacía mi.

Vamos allá, pensé, mientras suspiraba.

-Para empezar, eres una tía guapísima, pero es difícil de saber, si siempre te escondes tras las capuchas, porque la ropa que llevas.. esas sudaderas.. siento decírtelo así, pero eres mi amiga, y yo quiero lo mejor para mis amigos, y lo mas rarito de todo, es que intentes resistirte a Edward.

Alice se calló el tiempo suficiente para darme ánimos con la mirada.

-A no ser que seas homosexual.

En ese momento di gracias a mis poderes, me sirvieron para suavizar el golpe.

-Alice.. el mero echo que no me guste Edward, no significa que sea homosexual, la atracción no se basa solo en el aspecto físico.

En cosas como un cálido contacto, unos ojos verdes, y una voz seductora que silencia el mundo..

-Es por Rosalie?- preguntó Alice

-No

Aferre el volante, y clave la mirada en el semáforo de color rojo, esperando con impaciencia que se pusiera verde, y así terminar ya con el jueguecito de preguntas, y dejar en su casa a Alice.

Pero sabia que había contestado muy rápido..

-Ja! Lo sabía! Es por Rosalie.. porque ella se lo ha pedido primero.. Eres minimamente consciente, que estas renunciando a la posibilidad de perder tu virginidad con el tío mas guapo del instituto, puede que del planeta, solo porque Rosalie se lo ha pedido primero?

-Esto es ridículo- murmure mientras giraba hacía la calle de Alice. Aparqué en el camino de la entrada.

-Que? No eres virgen?- sonrió Alice, se lo estaba pasando de maravilla- y no me lo habías dicho?

Hice un gesto de desesperación, y me eche a reír sin poderlo evitar. Alice coge sus libros, y sale del coche, pero se giró el tiempo suficiente para decirme:

-Espero que Rosalie sepa apreciar lo buena amiga que eres.

.

.

**Hola, hola hola!**

**Y aquí estoy otra vez con esta adaptación. Quiero aclarar que nada de esto me pertenece. Nada. Ni la historia, ni los personajes.**

**De todas formas mil gracias por vuestros comentarios, visitas y folowers. Soys un amor! Me dan mucho animo!**

**Os deseo un feliz lunes, y os mando miles de besos húmedos.**

**Nos leemos!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Summary: Bella pierde su familia en un accidente. Cuando se va a vivir con su tía, se encuentra con un nuevo chico en el instituto, pero pronto se dará cuenta que no es como los demás, es como ella, diferente._

_N/A: La historia es una adaptación, los personajes son como siempre de SM_

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 5**

Al final resultó que la noche del viernes quedó cancelada, bueno.. la noche no, sino solo nuestros planes. En parte porque el hermano de Rosalie, Joseph, se puso enfermo, y ella era la única que podía cuidarlo. Y también, por parte, es que Alice, se tuvo que ir con sus padres, unos fanáticos del deporte, para ver el partido de la semana.

Cuando Esme se enteró, que no vendrían mis amigas esa noche, salió temprano del trabajo, y me invito a ir a cenar a un buen restaurante.

Como sabía que Esme no le gustaba que llevara capuchas y sudaderas, me puse el vestido de color azul que ella me había comprado hacia poco, con unos zapatos a conjunto. Traslade mis cosas mas importantes de la mochila al bolso que también me regaló mi tía, y renuncio a mi ya clásica cola de caballo, para dejarme mi cabello color chocolate suelto.

Durante el trayecto de casa al restaurante, ni Esme ni yo dijimos palabra. Las dos estábamos sumergidas en nuestros pensamientos.

Esme, le dejó el coche al mozo del restaurante, para que así lo pudiera estacionar en el aparcamiento. Cuando entramos en el vestíbulo, me di cuenta que ese restaurante era verdaderamente un lugar muy chic. Un lugar donde irías a cenar con una cita, y no con una antipática sobrina.

El camarero nos acompaño hasta nuestra mesa, que estaba adornada con velas y flores. Ese restaurante no se parecía en nada a los sitios que solía frecuentar.

Al rato de estar sentadas en la mesa, ella pidió vino tinto, y yo un refresco, cuando el camarero trajo lo que habíamos pedido, también nos entrego la carta, para poder decidir lo que queríamos para cenar.

-Bueno, que tal todo? Y el instituto? Los amigos? Todo bien? - mi tía intentó empezar una conversación, pero la verdad, le salió bastante mal.

-Si, todo bien.-dije, la verdad es que a mi tampoco se me daba muy bien lo de hablar- vuelvo en un momento- murmure, y salí corriendo hacia el baño, se me había olvidado mi mp3 en casa, y todas esas voces hablando en mi cabeza, todos los pensamientos de la gente del restaurante, me estaban mareando.

Cuando por fin me tranquilicé, pasé mis dedos por mi cabello, para así poder acomodarlo, me puse un poco de brillo en los labios, y volví a la mesa junto a mi tía.

-Estoy bien- le dije cuando me senté en la mesa- bueno.. y cambiando de tema.. como te va todo? Hay chicos guapos en tu trabajo?

Después de cenar, y mientras Esme estaba pagando la cuenta, yo me salí, hacía fuera de ese lugar, necesitaba despejarme. Me sobresalte cuando una mano toco mi hombro.

-Hola- dije, una oleada de calor se apoderó de mi cuerpo cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos.

-Estas impresionante- dijo Edward mientras me miraba de arriba a abajo, hasta que sus ojos volvieron a encontrar los míos- casi no te reconozco sin la capucha, has disfrutado de la cena?- sonrió

Solo pude asentir, estaba tan nerviosa que me sorprendí incluso de haber podido hacer ese simple gesto.

-Antes te he visto que ibas hacia el baño, te habría saludado, pero parecía que tenías muchas prisa.-dijo Edward

Me quede observándolo, y me pregunté que hacía él solo, en un restaurante de lujo como aquel.

Llevaba puesto un abrigo negro, una camisa, y unos pantalones de marca, una vestimenta no muy normal en un chico de su edad, pero que aun así le quedaba perfecta.

-He venido, porque como soy nuevo aquí, y me han dicho que estaba muy bien este restaurante..- dijo Edward contestando a la pregunta que yo aun no había formulado.

Cuando estaba pensando en algo que decirle, apareció Esme, y muy amablemente Edward le ofreció su mano en modo de saludo.

-Esto.. él es Edward, un compañero del instituto- él es el que hace que me suden las manos, y aparezcan mariposas en mi estomago, pensé- viene de México.

-A si? De que parte?

-De Santa Fe- responde Edward.

-Esme es abogada, y trabaja mucho- murmure mientras clavaba la mirada en el coche que aparecería en diez segundos, nueve, ocho,..

-Nos íbamos a casa, pero estaría encantada de que te vinieras con nosotras a tomar algo- se ofreció mi tía

-Gracias, pero me tengo que ir- respondió Edward

Cuando dijo eso detrás de él apareció una rubia explosiva, de esas que solo ves en revistas, llevaba un vestido negro muy apretado, y unos tacones de aguja, demasiado altos.

La chica me sonrió, pero me di cuenta al momento, que no era una sonrisa amable. Si no que simplemente, eran unos labios brillantes, que se curvan hacía arriba. Sus ojos estaban demasiado lejos para darme cuenta de lo que ellos expresaban, pero había algo en su rostro, en su expresión, que me daba a entender, que le causaba gracia, vernos a todos juntos.

Volví a mirar a Edward, para darme cuenta, que estábamos demasiado cerca el uno del otro, nuestros labios estaban a escasos centímetros. Levantó su mano para acariciar mi mejilla, y cuando fue a colocarme un mechón tras la oreja, de esta sacó un tulipán rojo, me lo dio, y se fue con la chica del vestido ceñido y la falsa sonrisa.

.

.

-Hola- me saludó Edward después que sonara el timbre y la señorita Angela, ya hubiera entrado en clase- Tu tía parece bastante agradable- dijo mientras golpeaba con el bolígrafo la mesa, haciendo un molesto clic-clic.

-Si, si que lo es- susurré sin levantar los ojos de mi libro.

-Yo tampoco vivo con mi familia, me he emancipado

-En serio?- le pregunté, aunque me había prometido a mi misma, que no volvería hablar con él, si no es que fuera necesario. Pero tenía curiosidad, y.. la curiosidad es una necesidad, verdad?

-En serio- contestó- y.. donde está tu familia?

Resultaba de lo mas extraño, comprobar que cuando tenía a Edward a mi lado, las voces, los pensamientos de la gente de mi alrededor, aparecían, y desaparecían, como por arte de magia, como el juego musical de las sillas, cuando la música se enciende y se apaga.

-Que?- pregunté, ya que no estaba muy atenta

Clavé la mirada en el bolígrafo de Edward, mientras escuchaba como Jessica, se burlaba de mi forma de vestir, mientras su novio fingía darle la razón, se preguntaba secretamente, porque no se vestía como yo. En ese momento desee, ponerme los auriculares de mi mp3, y olvidarme de todo.

-Donde está tu familia?- preguntó

Cerre los ojos, y los volvía a abrir, para responderle, en el mismo momento que la profesora Angela reclamaba nuestra atención.

-Mi familia está muerta- contesté secamente, girándome otra vez hacia mi libro.

.

.

.

A la hora de comer, nos quedamos Edward y yo solos, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que pronto aparecieran Alice y Rosalie.

-Lo siento. Sobre lo de tu familia.. no me di cuenta..- se intentó disculpar.

Abrí la fiambrera, donde guardaba la comida, y cuando levante la tapa, dentro había un tulipán rojo, como el de la noche del restaurante, el que me dio Edward. Y aunque no tenía la más mínima idea de como lo hizo, sabia con toda seguridad, que Edward lo puso allí. Pero no eran los trucos de magia lo que me fastidiaban, era la forma en que me hablaba, la forma en que me miraba, la forma que me hacia sentir..

-No me gusta hablar de eso- contesté

-Sé lo que es perder a la gente que amas- me respondió, mientras colocaba su mano encima de la mía.

Era tan agradable no sentir lo que Edward pensaba, como una chica normal, con un chico fuera de los normal.

La sensación de tener las manos unidas, era tan agradable, que me permití, cerrar los ojos, y disfrutarla.

-Perdonarme.. siento mucho haberos interrumpido- se quejó Rosalie, mientras apoyaba sus manos en el borde de la mesa.

Rápidamente, aparte mi mano de la de Edward, y la metí en mi bolsillo. Sentía que había hecho algo que estaba mal.

-Donde está Alice?- pregunté. No sabía que más preguntar

-Alice, esta dejando algunos mensajes en su grupo de Internet- responde mientras se sienta al lado de Edward-Bueno chicos, que habéis hecho este fin de semana?- preguntó mientras centraba su atención en Edward.

Ninguno de los dos habló, así que Rosalie, explicó que el viernes, estuvo con su hermano enfermo, y el sábado estuvo con unos amigos en un nuevo local llamado "Nocturno"

-Nocturno?- pregunto Edward cuando escuchó el nombre- y había mucha gente?

-Si estaba a reventar, y gracias a mis amigos me pude colar a la zona VIP

Al rato, apareció Alice, y para dejar de escuchar a Rosalie alardear de sus amigos y el nuevo local, le pregunte a Alice que tal fue el partido.

-Había mucho espíritu de equipo, unos ganaron y otro perdieron.. la verdad es que estuve todo el tiempo mandadome mensajes con mi nuevo novio.- contestó

.

.

.

Cuando sonó el timbre, me dirigí a mi clase de arte. Cogí mi lienzo y lo apoye en mi caballete, ni siquiera, levante la vista cuando note que Edward, se situaba a mi derecha.

Ese día, se tenía que elegir una obra de arte de un pintor famoso, y reproducirla. A los poco minutos de empezar no pude evitar levantar la mirada y dirigirla al lienzo de Edward, que estaba imitando perfectamente, un cuadro de Picasso.

Yo en cambio, elegí una fácil pintura de Van Gogh, una que creía que la haría a la perfección, un sobresaliente fácil. Pero no. Era un desastre, no podía hacer nada para arreglarlo.

Desde que tenia mis poderes, ya no estudiaba, con solo poner la mano encima del libro, todo se memorizaba en mi cabeza. Y cuando habían exámenes tipo test, con solo pasar el bolígrafo por las respuestas, sabia cual elegir, pero en eso del arte.. era un cero a la izquierda.

\- La noche estrellada?- preguntó Edward dirigiendo su mirada a mi patético cuadro. Como había podido saber que pintura intentaba hacer, si ni siquiera yo sabia que estaba haciendo?

Yo solo asentí.

-Como lo haces?- le preguntó mientras compara nuestras pinturas

-Quien crees que enseño a Picasso?- respondió mientras me mira a los ojos y me sonríe.

Dejé caer mi pincel al suelo, haciendo que muchas gotitas mancharan mis zapatos. Aguante la respiración, al ver que Edward se agacha y recogía el pincel, para luego depositarlo en mi mano

-Todo el mundo debe empezar por algún sitio- dijo mientras acariciaba la cicatriz que tenia en mi mano- incluso Picasso tenia un maestro- continuo diciendo a la vez que separaba nuestras manos, llevándose la calidez que desprendía.

Se concentro de nuevo en su pintura.

Y yo me concentre diciéndome a mi misma, que volviera a respirar.

.

.

.

**Holiii,**

**nuevo capítulo a vuestra disposición. Espero vuestras opiniones!**

**Feliz día y besos húmedos para todos.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Summary: Bella pierde su familia en un accidente. Cuando se va a vivir con su tía, se encuentra con un nuevo chico en el instituto, pero pronto se dará cuenta que no es como los demás, es como ella, diferente._

_N/A: La historia es una adaptación, los personajes son como siempre de SM_

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 6**

Al día siguiente, mientras me estaba vistiendo, me coloqué enfrente del espejo, para decir que sudadera me pondría.

-La azul o la gris?- pregunté para mi misma

Me decidí por la azul, y me la empece a colocar. Primero los brazos y luego la cabeza. Y también me aplique un poco de brillo de labios. Cogí la mochila, y baje las escaleras corriendo para dirigirme a mi querido Fiesta.

Había quedado con Alice que la pasaría a buscar hacia un minuto, y Alice.. en los temas de la puntualidad.. era muy puntual!

Alice me esperaba con los labios apretados, y los brazos cruzados encima del pecho. Sin decir nada, abrió la puerta del coche y se subió.

-Hola- dije tímidamente

-Llegas cinco minutos tarde

-Lo se, y lo siento, pero.. es que no sabia que sudadera ponerme

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-Haber.. repite, Bella que fue lo que dijiste?

-Que lo siento?- pregunte confusa

-No, no, lo otro- dijo Alice encarandome

-Que no sabia que sudadera ponerme?

-Si! Eso! No me lo puedo creer. Tú, Bella, indecisa por una sudadera?- se me quedo mirando- y te has puesto brillo de labios- exclamo- Uuuhh.. Bella.. actúas como si te gustara alguien- dijo levantando las cejas

-A mi no me gusta nadie Alice

Mi amiga se quedo mirándome con una sonrisa en los labios, y susurro un "ya.." casi inaudible mientras bajamos del coche para dirigirnos a nuestra primera clase del día.

.

.

.

Cuando llegue a clase de literatura, estaba nerviosa y las manos me sudaban, y cuando vi a Edward hablando con Jessica, puedo decir, que añadí los celos en esa lista.

-Mmm.. perdona- le dije a Edward, ya que me impedía el paso para dirigirme a mi pupitre. Pero él me ignoró, y como si yo no estuviera allí, se acerco a Jessica, y saco un capullo de rosa de color blanco de atrás de su oreja.

-Vaya! Como lo has hecho?- preguntó chillando Jessica con esa voz aguda que tanto me molestaba.

Tense la mandíbula, y clave la mirada al suelo, y encendí a todo volumen mi mp3, para así dejar de oír a la gritona de Jessica.

-Necesito pasar..- susurré a Edward, él me miró directamente a los ojos, solo fueron un par de segundos, pero noté la calidez en su mirada. Se apartó para dejarme pasar, y en su mirada la calidez había desaparecido, dejando en su lugar, una mirada fría.

Me dirigí a toda prisa a mi pupitre, y saqué todo lo necesario para la clase. Y fingí no darme cuenta de lo reacio que parecía Edward, de lo mucho que le costaba, separarse de la mesa de Jessica cuando la profesora Angela entró en clase.

.

.

.

-Se puede saber que cojones hace Edward?- preguntó Rosalie

-Yo ya sabia que no duraría mucho.. ya lo dije yo.. os acordáis que lo dije?

-Pues no Alice

-Pues si que lo dije- se quejó Alice

Yo solo baje la mirada a mi sándwich de la hora del almuerzo, y no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado en la clase de literatura, y en lo que estaba pasando en ese momento tras de mi. Eso de lo que se estaban quejando Alice y Rosalie. Edward embelesando a las "populares" del instituto, que entre ellas estaban Jessica y Laurent, con sus truquitos de los capullos de rosas tras de las orejas.

-Tierra llamando a Bella!- digo Alice mientras sacudía la mano enfrente de mi rostro.

No podía dejar de pensar, en lo del otro día en la clase de Arte, en como Edward me miró, me acarició,.. fue algo casi mágico. Creí que había química entre nosotros. Pero al momento, también recordé a la rubia explosiva del restaurante. Teniendo semejante chica a su lado, entendía perfectamente que no se fijara en mi.

Me giré, y eche un vistazo a la mesa del comedor donde se encontraba Edward, fue en el momento justo, que él sacaba una a una las rosas blancas, del cabello, escote, orejas.. de Jessica, para así formar un ramo.

-Os sentís tan abatidas y rechazadas como yo?- preguntó Rosalie. Quise gritar que si, que había sentido, que entre Edward y yo estaba pasando algo, pero que esa mañana, la verdad me golpeó, y que era una ingenua.

Negué con la cabeza, recogí mis cosas, y me dirigí a la siguiente clase antes que sonara el timbre, que anunciaba el fin del almuerzo.

.

.

.

Me pasé la hora de francés intentando inventar una escusa, para no presentarme a la clase de arte. No era por Edward que no quería ir, sino porque ni siquiera sabia porque había elegido esa clase, yo no quería ser artista ni nada parecido, y se me daba fatal lo de dibujar, y si aparte añadía (aunque no quería admitirlo) a Edward.. se me ocurrían escusas como: nauseas, dolor de cabeza,..

Aun así, decidí que lo mejor era ir. Al llegar a clase, me di cuenta que Edward no estaba, y que en mi lienzo, en una esquina, había una nota con mi nombre. Adivine al minuto que la letra era de Edward, quien mas iba a tener esa letra tan especial?

Con las manos temblorosas, abrí el papel, y me quede con la boca abierta, cuando vi lo que había dentro. Un dibujo perfecto. Un dibujo perfecto de un tulipán rojo.

.

.

.

Apenas faltaban unos días para hallowen, y yo aun no tenia mi disfraz terminado. Rosalie iba ir de vampiresa (en su caso, la sexy vampiresa), y Alice se iba ha disfrazar de pirata, según ella, la pirata mejor vestida de todos lo tiempos.

Esme se había ofrecido voluntaria, para dejarme la casa para hacer la fiesta. Me había extrañado mucho, porque ella nunca se había interesado por temas como esos. Cuando las dos nos pusimos a hacer la lista de invitados, la columna de Esme, tenia muchos mas invitados de los que creía, en cambio yo, mi patética lista, se reducía, a mis dos amigas, y sus posibles acompañantes.

Así que, mientras Esme y Alice se encargaban de la hostelería, Rosalie, se encargo de la música.

Y eso me quedaba a mi como completa encargada de la decoración, y como Esme me entrego una tarjeta de crédito y un catálogo con instrucciones especificas de no reparar en gastos, me pase los dos últimos días, transformando la elegante casa de mi tía, en un horrible y espeluznante castillo del terror.

Lo cierto, es que fue bastante divertido, y me recordó, cuando decoraba la casa con mi familia, para navidad, pascua..

.

.

.

Llegó la noche de hallowen, y la casa había quedado espectacular. Había colocado telarañas por todos los rincones, y arañas gigantes en ellas.

Coloque murciélagos por el techo, puse dedos ensangrentados esparcidos por la mesa, y hasta una bola de cristal en un rincón, al lado de un cuervo. Vestimos zombis, y los escondimos en los rincones, donde seguro que alguien pegaría un grito al verlos. También habían calderos humeantes, ratas, gatos negros, ataúdes, velas, esqueletos.. lo necesario para la mejor fiesta de hallowen.

Estaba delante del espejo, sujetándome el cabello con unas horquillas, para prepararme para ponerme una peluca rubia, mientras escuchaba la gran indecisión, que tenia mi tía Esme al ponerse una nariz con verruga incluida.

Cogí el vestido negro que había encima de la cama, con escote bajo y cuadrado, mangas tres cuartos y un corpiño super ajustado.. igual que el de Maria Antonieta llevó en el baile de mascaras. Después de subir la cremallera de la espalda, con bastante dificultad, me puse la peluca rubio platino, me aplique un poco de barra de labios roja, me coloque el antifaz negro transparente en los ojos, y me puse unos pendientes largos de diamantes falsos.

Cuando mi disfraz estaba completo, me situé delante del espejo, y una sonrisa salió de mis labios.

Tanto esfuerzo valió la pena.

Rosalie apareció con una amiga animadora, y Alice con su nuevo novio Jasper, que estaba seguro que detrás de la mascara del zorro, se escondía un chico guapísimo.

-No puedo creer que no invitaras a Edward- me regañó Rosalie, que pasó delante mio sin saludar, porque llevaba toda la semana enfadada conmigo porque se entero que él no estaba en mi lista de invitados.

Hice una mueca, y respire hondo. Estaba harta de defender lo evidente, que ha Edward, no lo había alejado yo, sino todo lo contrario, que se había ido él por voluntad propia con Jessica y su grupo de "somos las mejores", que sacaba de todos los lados capullos de rosa blancos y se los regalaba. Sin contar, que a parte, de los tulipanes rojos, la nota misteriosa de la clase de arte, y sus miradas, Edward no quiso saber nada de mi en las ultimas dos semanas.

-No habría venido de todos modos- me quejó a Rosalie- seguro que ya tenia planes con Jessica, la rubia, o..

-Espera, espera- me interrumpió – también hay una rubia?- mi amiga entorna los parpados, y desapareció entre la gente.

.

.

.

Esme estaba hablando con sus amigos, Rosalie y su amiga animadora, estaban bebiendo de las bebidas, que sin que nadie la viera echaron alcohol, y Alice y Jasper, estaban bailando en medio de la pista.

Justo en el momento que había decidido al salir yo también a la pista de baile, sonó el timbre de la puerta. Me quede sin palabras cuando al otro lado de esta, se encontraba Edward. Llevaba un ramo de flores en una mano, un sombrero de copa en la otra, y el pelo hacia atrás, en lo que se podía llamar intento de cola de caballo. Traía una camisa blanca de volantes, una chaqueta con botones dorados, medias, y puntiagudos zapatos negros. En ese momento comprendí de quien iba disfrazado, y me dio un vuelco el corazón.

-Conde Fersen – murmuré casi sin aliento

-Maria..- dijo Edward mientras sonreía y realizaba una elegante reverencia.

-Pero.. era un secreto..- dije, ya que había mantenido a la sombra de que me iba a disfrazar, nadie lo sabia.- y.. tampoco estabas invitado. Susurré mientras miraba por encima de su hombro para ver si le acompañaba Jessica o esa estúpida rubia. Ya que estaba segura que por mi no había venido.

-En ese caso, sera una afortunada coincidencia- dice refiriéndose a los disfraces, mientras me sonríe, y me entrega el ramo de flores.

Trague saliva. Y dirigí a Edward allá donde estaba la fiesta. Mis mejillas ardían, y mi corazón latía de una manera descontrolada. En mi cabeza solo se formulaba la pregunta de porque Edward, se había presentado en mi casa vestido de mi media naranja.

-Pero.. si Edward esta aquí!- gritó Rosalie, cuando lo vio aparecer en la fiesta. Su sonrisa se apagó cuando se dio cuenta de que Edward venia disfrazado del conde Axel Fersen, el no tan secreto amante de Maria Antonieta- Vale! Cuando planeasteis disfrazaros así?- dijo fríamente

-No hemos planeado nada- respondí

-Pura chiripa- contesta Edward, mientras me pasaba un brazo por la cintura. Y aunque fueran pocos segundo lo que duro ese gesto, sentí un extraño hormigueo por todo el cuerpo.

Cuando Edward se fue a coger algo de beber, Rosalie se me acerco.

-No puedo creer lo que has hecho, sabes lo mucho que me gusta- dijo Rosalie enfadada.

-Te juro que yo no he echo nada, se trata de una coincidencia, ademas no se que está haciendo aquí, si sabes que yo no lo invite.

-Se que a ti te gusta

-A mi no me gusta! Que quieres que haga para que me creas?- pregunté

-No, da igual, si te gusta, pues le gustas a Edward, que se le va hacer que le gustes tú más a los chicos, porque eres más guapa y inteligente que yo, y si encima te ven sin la capucha.. tengo todas las de perder.

-Estas haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena, lo único que tenemos en común Edward y yo son los disfraces y las películas. Nada mas, lo juro.

-Sabes que? Hazme un favor.

Yo asentí, estaba dispuesta a todo, para terminar con aquella discusión.

-Deja de mentir, se te da fatal.-dijo Rosalie, mientras se alejaba

.

.

.

**Holii,**

**gracias por la gente que deja comentarios. La verdad me estáis ayudando mucho, ya que hace mucho que no publicaba nada por aquí, y hay cosas que ya no me acordaba de poner...**

**Me alegra que os guste la adaptación, y espero poder subir capítulo casi todos los días, para que así al terminar esta pueda subir una de las tantas otras historias/adaptaciones que tengo hechas. No quiero que queden en el olvido tantas horas de trabajo... (yo hablando desde mi lado más sentimental..)**

**Os deseo un feliz día, y muchos besos húmedos.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Summary: Bella pierde su familia en un accidente. Cuando se va a vivir con su tía, se encuentra con un nuevo chico en el instituto, pero pronto se dará cuenta que no es como los demás, es como ella, diferente._

_N/A: La historia es una adaptación, los personajes son como siempre de SM_

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 7**

Que más me podía pasar?

A Rosalie, le dio un ataque de celos, y Edward.. había hecho todo lo posible para mantenerme distante con él, de comportarme de una manera fría cuando me lo cruzaba por el instituto, pero verlo esa noche, disfrazado de mi media naranja.. no sabia muy bien que pensar. Quería decir, que a juzgar por lo que había visto, prefería a la rubia, a Jessica, o a cualquiera antes que a mi.

Las encandilaba a todas, con su físico, su carisma, sus trucos de magia..

Hundí la nariz en el ramo que me había traído, una docena de tulipanes rojos. Y aunque suene raro, los tulipanes no son famosos por su aroma, pero esos tenia un perfume dulce y embriagador.

Los olí otra vez con fuerza, antes de admitir para mis adentros, que Edward me gusta. Me gustaba de verdad. No podía evitarlo, y aunque me esforcé para que no fuera así, no podía cambiar las cosas.

Me senté en una de las butacas de la piscina, y estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta de la presencia de Edward

-Hola – me saludo con una sonrisa. Cuando lo hizo una oleada de calor, recorrió mi cuerpo – Está genial la fiesta, me alegro por haberme colado – se sentó a mi lado, y clavó la vista en frente, sabia que estaba bromeando, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa como para contestarle – Te queda muy bien el disfraz de Maria- dijo mientras acariciaba mi peluca.

Me sentía nerviosa, y con ganas de salir corriendo, pero respire hondo, y me tranquilice. Tenia que empezar a vivir un poco.. aunque solo fuera una noche.

-Y a ti te queda muy bien el del conde Fersen

-Llamame Alex, por favor- dijo entre carcajadas

-Te cobraron por el agujero?- le pregunté mientras señalaba con el dedo una zona deshilachada.

Por no decir nada de su olor a ropa vieja.

-Esto.. es producto de un autentico fuego de artillería, de una bala.. que como se suele decir, falló por poco.

-Bueno si no recuerdo mal, en esa escena, intentabas perseguir a una chica de pelo oscuro – le dije mientras recordaba la época, en la que me resultaba fácil coquetear.

-Se ha producido un cambio de ultima hora en el argumento- dijo sonriendo- y en esta nueva versión, soló estamos nosotros. Y tú Maria, conservas tu cabeza.

Pasó su dedo por mi cuello, provocandome un agradable hormigueo, siguió el recorrido por el hombro, bajando por el brazo, hasta que llego a mi muñeca.

-Como te hiciste eso?- preguntó mientras acariciaba la cicatriz, que tanto me había torturado.

Estuve a punto de decírselo, pero no lo hice. Era la única noche del año, que podía ser otra persona, que podía olvidarme de que fui, la responsable del accidente. Esa noche solo pensaba en coquetear, jugar y tomar decisiones arriesgadas, de esas de las que te arrepientes el resto de tu vida. Porque esa noche no era Bella, era Maria. Y si Edward se hubiera parecido en algo al conde Fersen, se habría callado, y ya me habría besado.

-No quiero hablar de eso- respondí

Me quede con la mirada fija a los globos que habían en la piscina, que estaban adoptando la forma de un tulipán.

-De que quieres hablar?- susurró Edward mirándome con esos ojos, que hacían que se me olvidara respirar.

-No quiero hablar- murmuré, y contuve el aliento cuando sus labios rozaron los míos.

.

.

Si pensaba que Edward tenía una voz maravillosa, que silenciaba todo lo que había a mi alrededor, si creía que su contacto era increíble, por la forma que hacia poner mi bello de punta.. podía asegurar que la forma de besar era de otro mundo, y aunque no era experta en besos, si que había estado besándome con otros chicos, pero tampoco para decir que era experta, estaba por poner la mano en el fuego, que ese beso tan completo y espectacular, es uno de esos que solo te pasa una vez en la vida.

Cuando se apartó de mi para mirarme a los ojos, yo lo agarre de la chaqueta y lo volví acercar a mi.

-Os he estado buscando.. me tendría que haber imaginado que estaríais por aquí escondidos..- dijo Rosalie

Me aparte de Edward, por haber sido atrapada con las manos en la masa, poco después de haber jurado que no me gustaba.

-Solo estábamos..

-Bella ahórrame los detalles, solo quería decirte que yo ya me voy. Mi amiga Tanya pasaba por aquí, y me invito a otra fiesta, podéis venir si queréis.. pero a lo mejor estáis muy ocupados- dijo escondiendo una sonrisa

-Tanya?- preguntó Edward, que se puso de pie tan rápido, que su cuerpo parecía un borrón.

\- La conoces?- preguntó Rosalie

Pero Edward no contestó , sino todo lo contrario, salió tan deprisa, que casi no podíamos seguirlo.

Corrí detrás de Rosalie, quería explicarle lo que había sucedido, pero cuando la agarre por el hombro, ella se giró y me miró con una de esas miradas que congelan.

-Ya te dije que se te daba mal mentir- dijo con desprecio

Rosalie, se volvió a girar, para seguir a Edward, y yo la seguí a ella, tenia que aclara las cosas, pero cuando llegamos al vestíbulo, me encontré con Edward y Tanya juntos. Él vestido con el magnifico traje del siglo XVIII, y ella vestida de Maria Antonieta, tan guapa, esplendida, y exquisita, que me dejó a mi a la altura de la suela de los zapatos.

-Tú debes de ser..- dijo mientras clava en mis ojos sus ojos

-Bella- susurré mientras me fijaba en su perfecta peluca rubia platino, su inmaculada piel, y el montón de perlas que rodean su garganta. Sus labios rojos están entreabiertos, y dejan ver sus esplendidos dientes blancos, que no parecen reales.

Me giré hacia Edward, para que él me explicara, porque la rubia del restaurante, estaba en mi vestíbulo. Pero aun así, él no me dijo nada, estaba muy ocupado mirándola.

-Que estás haciendo aquí?- le pregunté en un susurro

-Rosalie me invito- respondió con una sonrisa

-De que os conocéis?- pregunté al ver que el comportamiento de Edward había cambiando, que ahora se comportaba de una forma fría y distante..

-Conocí a Rosalie en el Nocturno, y es allí donde vamos ahora, espero que no te moleste que te la robe- dijo con una sonrisa falsa

Estaba molesta, y intenté pasar por alto el nudo que se me formó en el estomago, mientras intentaba entrar en la mente de esa tal.. Tanya. Pero no pude, su mente tenia algo.. algo que hacia que no pudiera ver.

-Ay que tonta! Tú te referías a Edward y a mi, verdad?- al ver que no respondía, siguió hablando- pues nos conocimos en Nuevo México.

Aunque en el mismo momento que Tanya dijo Nuevo México, Edward la corrigió, y dijo Nueva Orleans, lo que hizo que Tanya soltara una carcajada.

\- Digamos que nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo- afirmó mientras, alargaba su mano hacia mi manga y tocaba mi vestido, apretando con su mano en mi muñeca- un vestido precioso, te lo has hecho tú?

Liberé mi brazo de un tirón, no porque se estuviera burlando de mi, que eso la verdad, eso me daba igual, sino porque sus manos estaban congeladas, y sus largas uñas, se me clavaban en la piel, provocando que la sangre de mis venas se congelara.

-No es genial?- dijo Rosalie, mientras mira con cierta admiración a Tanya- Tenemos que marcharnos ya si queremos llegar al Nocturno antes de medianoche, puedes venirte con nosotras si quieres..- añadió Rosalie, pero lo que en verdad pensaba, lo que de verdad quería es que dijera que no.

-El chofer nos espera- dijo Tanya mientras nos miraba a Edward y a mi.

-Ve tú si quieres, yo no puedo irme de mi propia fiesta..- le dije a Edward

En el rostro de Tanya apareció el asombro cuando Edward negó con la cabeza y cogió mi mano

-Ha sido un enorme placer conocerte Bella, estoy segura de volver a vernos- dijo la rubia mientras subía a la limusina que las esperaba en la entrada de la casa.

Observé como se marchaban, y cuando las perdí de vista, me giré hacia Edward.

-Bueno.. a quien debo esperar ahora? A Jessica, a Lauren?

En el mismo momento en que las palabras salieron de mi boca me arrepentí de haberlas dicho, ya que el comentario pone de manifiesto que estaba celosa. Sabia muy bien como estaban las cosas, que a Edward le gustaba coquetear, no tendría que sorprenderme. Esa noche me había tocado a mi.

-Bella..- dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con su pulgar, pero me separe, reacia a escuchar sus escusas- Debería marcharme..

-Vale, gracias por haber venido- le contesto secamente, mientras me separo más de él.

Sin embargo él se acerca y me quita una pluma negra que había colocado en mi peluca de modo de adorno.

-Me la das como recuerdo?- pregunta mientras acaricia mi cuello con ella

Apenas me dio tiempo a responder, él entró en su coche, y desapreció. Me senté abatida en las escaleras de la entrada, apoyando la cabeza en mis manos, y deseé retroceder en el tiempo, y comenzar de nuevo. Sabia que jamas debería haber permitido que me besara, que nunca le hubiera tenido que dejar entrar en mi casa.

.

.

Esa noche cuando por fin me quede dormida, solo pude soñar con Edward. Las imágenes del sueño habían sido tan claras, que me había parecido real. Pero por la mañana solo recordaba imágenes sueltas, recordaba que yo y Edward corríamos a través de un claro, donde soplaba un viento helado.. corríamos hacia algo que no distinguía bien.

.

.

El lunes por la mañana, me levante demasiado pronto para mi gusto. Me vestí con unos jeans y una sudadera gris, y me hice una coleta alta.

Cuando llegue a casa de Alice ella ya me estaba esperando fuera, mientras escribía un mensaje con su móvil, como no, a su novio Jasper.

-Un segundo, vale?- dijo mientras se sentaba en el sitio del copiloto- Ya! Venga cuéntalo todo! Y quiero detalles!

-De que estás hablando?

-Recuerda lo que ocurrió con Edward. Me han dicho que te enrollaste con él bajo la luz de la luna..

-A donde quieres llegar con todo esto?- pregunté algo confundida

-Venga no te hagas la tonta Bella, estás en boca de todos! Quería llamarte ayer, pero mi padre me confisco el teléfono, quería que le acompañara a uno de esos ridículos partidos de béisbol.. pero dime, fue tan increíble como creíamos que seria?

-Siento desilusionarte- dije negando con la cabeza- pero no hay nada que contar

-No es lo que he oído, Rosalie dice..

-Vale! Nos besamos una vez, bueno.. quizá dos, no lo se, no las conté!- dije al fin, con las manos sudorosas, la cara mas roja que un tomate, y rezando a todos los santos que conocía, para que Alice no se de cuenta de esos "pequeños" detalles, que sucedían cuando recordaba el beso con Edward.

-Y..?- pregunto ella ansiosa

-Y.. nada

-No te ha llamado? No te ha escrito ningún mensaje? No se ha pasado por tu casa?

Hice un gesto negativo con la cabeza, y me odie a mi misma, porque pensaba que lo llevaba mejor, eso que no había vuelto a saber de él después de lo del beso, pero vi que no cuando sentí una nudo en la garganta, que intente tragar sin mucho éxito, y los ojos húmedos.

-Pero.. que te dijo? Me refiero, a cuales son la ultimas palabras que te dijo antes de marcharse?

-Dijo: "me la das como recuerdo?"- y en el momento que dije esas palabras, me di cuenta, que nadie dice eso, excepto si no vas a volver. Me quede mirando a Alice y con sus ojos me dijo lo que con palabras no se atrevía a pronunciar.

.

.

Aunque ya había tomado la decisión, de no pensar más en Edward, me quedé un poco decepcionada, cuando entre en la clase de Literatura, y él no estaba.

Lo cierto, es que para mi ese beso, fue más que un simple rollo, pero eso no significa, que para él sea lo mismo. Y aunque cada vez que lo intentaba olvidar, aparecía la imagen de Edward y Tanya juntos, él vestido como el perfecto conde Fersen y ella como la magnifica Maria Antonieta, y yo.. marginada en un rincón.

Cuando estaba a punto de encender el mp3, entró por la puerta Jessica y Edward, ella llevaba en la mano dos rosas blancas. Y cuando Edward empezó a venir hacia mi, coloque bien los folios, en acto de nerviosismo, y hice que no lo había visto.

-Hola- dijo mientras ocupaba su sitio

Edward se comportaba como si todo estuviera normal, como si nada hubiera pasado. Apoyé la cabeza en mi mano, y disimule un bostezo. Estaba bastante aburrida, amenos eso es lo que quería aparentar. Cogí un folio en blanco y empece a garabatear, pero con mi mala suerte, se me cayó al suelo. Me agaché para cogerlo, y cuando me levanté, encima de mi mesa se encontraba un tulipán rojo.

-Que pasa? Te quedaste sin rosas blancas?- le dije mientras ojeaba los libros, como si tuviera algo importante que hacer

-Yo nunca te daría un capullo de rosa- dijo mientras buscaba mi mirada con la suya

Sin embargo, negué con la cabeza, me negaba a caer de nuevo en su mirada y con ello en su juego. Cogí la mochila con la intención de buscar algo dentro, pero maldije cuando la abrí, y estaba llena de tulipanes, y como no, todos rojos.

-Tú eres un chica tulipán.. una chica tulipán rojo- dijo mientras me sonreía.

-Me muero de la emoción..- murmure. Pero la verdad, es que no sabia que había querido decir con eso.

·

.

A la hora de comer, estaba muy nerviosa, no sabia si Edward iba a aparecer, o Rosalie estaría por ahí.. porque aunque no había hablado con ella desde el día de la fiesta, estaba segura que aun me odiaba. Y aunque durante toda la hora anterior, estuve planeando un discurso de disculpa, cuando la vi, se borro todo de mi mente. Ya dicen que lo planeado sale mal.

-Mira quien esta aquí- dijo Rosalie mientras me observaba. Yo me senté al lado de Alice, aunque seguramente ni se dio cuenta, ya que estaba muy ocupada enviando mensajes- Le estaba diciendo a Alice, la noche estupenda que se perdió en Nocturno, pero ella esta decidida a ignorarme

-Te ignoro, porque antes, me obligaste a escuchar toda la historia, y llegué tarde a mi clase- dijo Alice con el ceño fruncido, y inmediatamente se volvió a concentrar en su teléfono.

-Lo que pasa es que te da rabia habértelo perdido- contraataco Rosalie, pero luego se me quedo mirando, y intentó arreglarlo- Bella no es que tu fiesta no estuviera bien, porque si que estuvo bien, pero.. Nocturno, es más de mi ambiente, me entiendes, no?

Yo solo me encogí de hombros, en gesto de indiferencia. Ya estaba harta de escuchar hablar de Nocturno y de Tanya.

-Debería haberlo visto, había una cola enorme, pero cuando vieron a Tanya, pudimos entrar de inmediato, y la noche, nos salieron todas la bebidas gratis! Incluso, estuve en su habitación. Se aloja en una maravillosa suite, hasta que encuentre algo más permanente. Tendrías que verla: jacuzzi, mini-bar.. de todo! Bueno.. y cambiando de tema, donde está Edward?- me pregunto Rosalie, a caso yo tendría que saberlo?

Le di un mordisco a mi manzana, la cual me había traído para desayunar, y me encogí de hombros.

-Pero.. que ha pasado? No estabais saliendo? Bueno.. da igual, quería pedirte perdón por como me comporte, el día de la fiesta, ya lo he superado, y me parece genial que vosotros esteís.. lo que sea- dijo mientras levantaba su dedo meñique.

Yo a regañadientes, levantó también el mio, y los entrelace. Intente examinar su mente, para ver si estaba mintiendo, pero me sorprendí mucho cuando me di cuenta que estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Rosalie..- empece a decir- por casualidad.. no os encontraste en el Nocturno a.. Edward, es que como se marchó poco después que vosotras.. pensé.. que quizá.. hubiese ido ahí.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Yo en ese momento, miré todas las mesas del comedor. Edward no estaba.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

_Summary: Bella pierde su familia en un accidente. Cuando se va a vivir con su tía, se encuentra con un nuevo chico en el instituto, pero pronto se dará cuenta que no es como los demás, es como ella, diferente._

_N/A: La historia es una adaptación, los personajes son como siempre de SM_

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 8**

Hacia muy poco que me había quedado dormida, cuando sonó el teléfono, me estaban llamando, era Edward. Y aunque trate en los dos últimos días de olvidarme de él, en el mismo momento que escuche su voz, se me olvido todo.

-Es demasiado tarde?- preguntó con una voz dulce

Observe los números del despertador, y confirme que si, que era demasiado tarde, pero aun así, dije que no.

-No, no pasa nada

-Estabas dormida?

-Casi

-Me preguntaba si podría pasarme por ahí

-Es.. no es buena idea- le conteste mientras volvía a mirar el despertador

-Siento no haberte visto en el comedor, me marche después de la clase de lengua

-No pasa nada- le digo, aunque la verdad no sabia muy bien que decirle, ya que Edward y yo no somos pareja, y por tanto él no tiene porque darme explicaciones

-Seguro que es demasiado tarde?- volvió a preguntar en tono de persuasivo- Tengo muchas ganas de verte, y no me quedaría mucho rato

-Nos veremos mañana en clase de lengua- respondí mientras sonreía por el cambio de actitud de Edward

-Que te parece si te llevo al instituto?- su tono de voz, casi logró convencerme de que todo había cambiando. Borrón y cuenta nueva.

Pero aun así no logro convencerme.

-Tengo que pasar a buscar a Alice, nos vemos mañana en clase- y dicho eso, colgué, y tiré el teléfono al otro lado de la cama.

.

.

Como Alice se retrasó, yo también me retrasé, y cuando llegamos al aparcamiento del instituto, estaban todas la plazas ocupadas, excepto una, la más deseada por todos los alumnos, la que estaba al lado de la puerta de entrada. Y mira tú por donde, estaba al lado del coche de Edward.

-Como lo has hecho? -Preguntó Alice saliendo del coche y mirando a Edward

-Hacer que?- dijo Edward clavando la mirada en mi

-Reservar este sitio! Hay que ser de los primero, cuando empieza el curso, para poder tener los sitios privilegiados en el aparcamiento

Edward se rió, mientras buscaba mi mirada con la suya. Pero yo solo lo salude con un ligero movimiento de cabeza

-Las clases van a empezar- dije mientras me dirigía a la verja de la entrada

.

.

-Oye, donde está mi rosa?- preguntó Jessica mientras Edward y yo entrabamos a clase

-Lo siento, pero hoy no hay- contestó Edward mientras me observaba con la mirada y se reía.

Me senté deprisa en mi lugar, no quería ver la cara de la engreída de Jessica

-Porque tanta prisa? la señorita Angela no va a venir- dijo Edward inclinándose hacia mi

-Como sabes que..?- me callé antes de continuar hablando, como podía saber Edward que la señorita Angela no vendría?

-Es que vi a la sustituta, parecía muy perdida, y la acompañe a la sala de profesores, pero dime, que he hecho para que estés tan enfadada conmigo?

Levante la mirada, y a parte de Edward, vi a Jessica y a Lauren como miraban en mi dirección, y me fulminaban con la mirada

-Pasa de ellas, les faltan neuronas- susurró Edward mientras apoyaba su mano encima de la mía- Siento no haber aparecido últimamente, pero tenia visita y no me podía escapar

-Esa visita era Tanya?- en el momento que hice la pregunta, me arrepentí, sonaba muy celosa, cuando tendría que haber sido fría y controlada. Me intentaba convencer de que desde que había aparecido Tanya nada había cambiado, pero no era así.

-Bella..- empezó a decir Edward.

En el momento que lo miro, su mirada me hipnotizó, caí presa de su hechizo, como un imán al irresistible magnetismo

-No es lo que piensas Bella- yo aparté la mirada diciendo en un murmullo no audible: "Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que yo pienso"- Déjame recompensarte, déjame sorprenderte, déjame llevarte a un sitio especial, por favor.

-Ya veremos

.

.

Cuando salí de la clase de historia, Edward me estaba esperando a la salida, recostado contra la pared.

-Deja que deje mi mochila en la taquilla y vamos a comer

-No hará falta que la dejes, tu sorpresa empieza ahora

-Sorpresa?- pregunté en el mismo momento que me perdía en su mirada, y en el mundo solo estábamos él y yo.

-Verás, voy a llevarte a un sitio especial.. uno tan especial, que me perdonarás

-Y que pasa con las clase? Vamos a irnos el resto del día?- pregunté mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Edward se puso a reír, mientras se acercaba a mi, y acercaba sus labios a mi cuello

-Si

-Como?- pregunté, sabiendo que en realidad hubiera tenido que decir "No"

-No te preocupes- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras me agarraba la mano- Siempre estarás a salvo conmigo.

.

.

-Disneyland?- pregunté mientras salia del coche y lo miraba sorprendida. Todos lugares que hay, y nuca me imagine que este seria el lugar donde me traería.

-Según tengo entendido, es el lugar mas divertido del planeta, has estado alguna vez?

Yo solo negué con la cabeza

-Genial, en este caso, yo te guiaré- dijo mientras enlazaba su brazo con el mio, y nos dirigíamos hacia las puertas. Edward era tan sofisticado, tan sexy.. que me resultaba extraño, verlo en un sitio donde el jefe es Mickey Mouse.

-Siempre es mejor venir entre semana, hay menos gente. Venga te mostrare mi zona favorita- dijo mientras cruzábamos la calle.

-Has venido más veces aquí para tener una zona favorita? Creí que te habías acabado de mudar.

-Y acabo de hacerlo, pero eso no significa, que no haya estado más veces aquí- dijo Edward mientras me arrastraba hacia la mansión encantada.

Cuando nos montamos unas cuantas veces en la misma atracción, fuimos a un restaurante, que estaba dentro de la atracción del pirata. Y mientras le daba un sorbo a mi refresco, le digo a Edward:

-Mira, se que este parque es gigantesco, no solo hay las atracciones de la casa encantada o la del pirata

-Eso he oído- dijo mientras sonreía- antes había una muy famosa, que se llamaba viaje a marte, era muy divertida, sobretodo porque casi todo el viaje se hacia a oscuras

-Aun está?

-No la cerraron hace mucho tiempo- contestó mirándome con expresión divertida

-Así que ya te subías a las atracciones mas famosas, cuando tenias.. cuantos años? Dos?

-Yo no.. esa atracción, es anterior a mi época

.

.

Por lo general, yo habría evitado a toda costa, estar en un lugar tan lleno de gente, pero cuando estoy con Edward, cuando él me toca.. en el mundo solo estábamos él y yo.

Después de el almuerzo, paseamos por todo el parque, visitando casi todas las atracciones, y cuando estaba a punto de anochecer, Edward me llevo al castillo de la bella durmiente, para poder ver los fuegos artificiales.

-Bueno, estoy perdonado?- preguntó mientras me agarraba de la cintura y mordisqueaba mi oreja y mi cuello

Los estallidos de los fuegos artificiales parecía débil y lejano, mientras los labios de Edward se movían encima de los míos.

-Mira- susurró Edward señalando el cielo oscuro donde los fuegos artificiales dibujaban una serie de círculos purpura, fuentes plateadas, crisantemos rosados, y por ultimo, para el final.. una docena de tulipanes rojos.

Todos brillaban y estallaban tan rápido y fuerte, que hacia vibrar el suelo donde teníamos los pies.

En ese momento, Edward se acercó, y pegó sus labios a mi oreja.

-El espectáculo ha terminado

Sonreímos mientras nos agarrábamos la mano, y íbamos en busca de nuestros coches. Me subí a mi Fiesta, y miré sonriente a Edward que se inclino a través de mi ventanilla.

-No te preocupes- dijo- la próxima vez te llevare a un parque de atracciones

-Quieres que te siga otra vez?- dije mientras introducía la llave al contacto, y encendía el motor.

-Yo te seguiré a ti, me aseguraré que llegas sana y salva

Salí del aparcamiento, y no pude evitar mirar por el retrovisor, cuando lo hice apareció una sonrisa en mi rostro al ver que Edward me está siguiendo.

Me di cuenta en ese momento que tenia novio, un novio sexy, inteligente y encantador. Uno que hacia que me sienta normal otra vez, uno que me hacia olvidar que no lo era. Estiré el brazo para tocar mi nueva sudadera que tenia un dibujo de Mickey Mouse en la parte delantera, y recordé el momento, en el que él la eligió para mi.

_-Por si no te has dado cuenta, esta no tiene capucha- había dicho Edward mientras la sujetaba contra mi, para ver si la talla era la adecuada._

_-Que tratas de decirme?_

_-Que puedo decir? Te prefiero sin capucha_

_Sonreí al recordarlo, al recordar la forma que me besó mientras hacíamos cola para pagar, al recordar lo cálidos y dulces que parecían sus labios sobre los míos.._

Al presente, me hizo volver el teléfono, que estaba sonando, eche un vistazo por el retrovisor, y vi que Edward tenia el suyo pegado en la oreja.

-Hola

-Ahorrate todo eso- dijo Rosalie- siento decepcionarte, pero soy yo.

-Que pasa?- pregunté mientras ponía en marche el intermitente, para que Edward supiera que me iba a adentrarme en el carril siguiente, pero cuando vuelvo a mirar por el retrovisor, él ya no me seguía.

-Me estas escuchando Bella?- preguntó Rosalie cabreada

-Lo siento.. que decías?

-Te decía que Leah a desaparecido! Por si no te acuerdas, era la chica que me acompaño a tu fiesta de hallowen

-Que quieres decir con que ha desaparecido?- le pregunté mientras me demoraba en entrar en la 136, ya que Edward aun no había aparecido, y estaba segura, que no me había adelantado.

-Le he llamado al móvil un montón de veces, pero no lo coge

-Y..?- pregunté impaciente, porque quería que se acabara esa historia, y así poder dedicarme a mi propio caso de personas desaparecidas

-Y no solo no responde al teléfono, sino que tampoco esta en su apartamento, nadie la visto desde la noche de hallowen

-Que quieres decir? No fue a su casa con vosotras?

-No exactamente- respondió mientras yo miraba los espejos retrovisores, pero nada, ahí no estaba Edward, así que me di por vencida, en ese momento tenia que hablar con Rosalie, luego.. ya solucionaría lo de Edward

-Hola?- dijo Rosalie en un grito- Joder si estas demasiado ocupada, puedo llamar a Alice, sabes?

-Lo siento Rosalie- respiré profundo para calmarme- pero estoy conduciendo, y sabes que me has llamado a mi, porque Alice seguro que está en el centro comercial, comprando ropa.

-Da igual. Pero.. lo que pasó en la noche de hallowen.. se podría decir, que Tanya y yo nos marchamos sin ella.

-Que hiciste el que?

-Bueno.. Tanya y yo nos fuimos al Nocturno, y ella desapareció más o.. menos, nos pensamos que había conocido a alguien.. y nos fuimos

-La dejaste sola?- pregunté, en el mismo momento pronuncie esas palabras "vi" a Tanya y a Rosalie, en una sala oscura, y Tanya dejaba de lado a Leah.. cerca no había ningún chico.

-Que querías que hiciéramos? Por si no lo sabes, ella ya es mayor de edad, lo que significa, que puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana. Ademas, Tanya me dijo que no le quitaría el ojo de encima, pero también le perdió el rastro. Acabo de hablar con ella, y se siente fatal.

-Tanya se siente fatal?- pregunté sorprendida. Tanya no es de las personas que se sienten mal, y mucho menos de las que tienen remordimientos.

-Que insinúas con eso?

-Lo siento

-No pasa nada, es que no se que hacer..

-Has llamado a sus padres?

-Su madre murió hace un año, y su padre la abandono cuando aun no había nacido. Y lo único que quiere su casero, es quitar todas sus cosas del apartamento, para poder alquilarlo de nuevo. Hemos avisado a la policía, pero no han hecho mucho caso.

-Bueno.. y donde estás? Porque no fuiste hoy al comedor?

-Estoy de camino a casa, después de una visita a Disneyland. Edward me invitó.

-Madremia, que cosa mas rara..

-Me lo dirás a mi- contesté a un no pudiendo imaginar a Edward en el Reino de la fantasía, aunque lo había visto con mis propios ojos

-No, me refiero a que Tanya, me dijo también que iba a ir a Disneyland, que hacia mucho que no estaba ahí, y que quería ver si había cambiado mucho. Te encontraste con ella?

-Pues no- contesté tratando de parecer indiferente

-Vaya. En fin.. es un lugar enorme.

-Si, si.. oye tengo que colgar, hablamos mañana

Cuando termine con la llamada, aparqué el coche en el borde de la carretera, y cogí el teléfono para poder ver el listado de llamadas, para poder encontrar el número de Edward. Pero no me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que él siempre me llamaba con número privado. Menudo novio, no se su número, y mucho menos donde vive.

.

.

**Holi a todos!**

**perdón por no publicar en estos días anteriores, pero han sido las fiestas de mi pueblo, y para que mentir, he estado más en la calle que en casa... jajajaj**

**quiero agradecer los comentarios de , OnlyRobPatti, Guest, piligm y phoneix1993. Sois un amor!**

**Recordaros que nada de todo esto me pertenece. La historia es una adaptación y los personajes de la grande SM, yo solo estoy reeditando y corrigiendo lo que una vez hace años ya publiqué en un blog que tenía (tengo..), porque estoy pasando por una época sentimental, como una mamá con sus polluelos, y no quiero que nada de esas horas de trabajo quede en el olvido...**

**Y después de esto... os deseo un feliz día, seguir disfrutando de esta adaptación, y nos leemos pronto!**

**Mil besos húmedos.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Summary: Bella pierde su familia en un accidente. Cuando se va a vivir con su tía, se encuentra con un nuevo chico en el instituto, pero pronto se dará cuenta que no es como los demás, es como ella, diferente._

_N/A: La historia es una adaptación, los personajes son como siempre de SM_

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 9**

Por la noche, cuando Edward me llamó, o amenos supuse que seria él, porque en la pantalla solo salia "numero privado", no conteste.

Por la mañana me entretuve pensando el porque, y por eso llegue tarde a buscar a Alice, así que cuando pase por su casa, ella ya no estaba ahí.

Y aunque el timbre ya sonó cuando llegue al instituto, Edward estaba esperándome, al lado de su coche.

-Hola- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi, y se inclinaba para darme un beso, pero yo lo esquive, y me fui dirección a la verja para poder entrar

-Siento haberte perdido ayer- dijo mientras seguía mis pasos

Me acerque a la verja, para darme cuenta que estaba cerrada, y que ya era demasiado tarde para entrar, tendría que ir a la secretaria del instituto, y informar que había llegado tarde, que eso es igual a castigo.

-No viste que te llame- preguntó Edward- Que sucede?- decía mientras agarraba mi mano, eso hizo que me derritiera por dentro- Creía que lo habíamos pasado bien, acaso no te divertiste? O solo tratabas de complacerme?- preguntaba mientras me sujetaba la mano, y con la mirada me pedía que no me enfadara.

Y en el momento que casi me rindo a sus ojos dorados, le solté la mano. Me vinieron a mi mente tanto la llamado telefónica de Rosalie, y la extraña desaparición de Edward.

-Sabias que Tanya también fue a Disneyland?- pregunté en voz baja, como si tuviera miedo a la respuesta- hay algo que deba saber?

-No tengo ningún interés en Tanya, solo me interesas tú- contestó mientras no dejaba de mirarme a los ojos

Baje la cabeza y clave los ojos en el suelo, deseando que las cosas fueran más fáciles, y deseando creer que lo que dice es cierto. Pero cuando cogió mis manos de nuevo, me di cuenta que las cosas eran así de fáciles, que lo que estaba diciendo es cierto, y que todas mis dudas se desvanecieron.

-Creo que ahora viene la parte, en que tú me dices que sientes lo mismo por mi- sin apartar su mirada de la mía

Me quede sin palabras, no sabia que decirle. Mi corazón latía tan deprisa y con tanta fuerza, que estaba segura que Edward lo podía escuchar, pero cuando mi silencio se hice demasiado largo, él pasó su brazo por mi cintura y me condujo de nuevo a la verja.

-Esta bien, no hay ninguna prisa, tomate el tiempo que necesites- dijo mientras sonreía

-Pero.. tenemos que entrar por secretaria, la verja esta cerrada- le digo con palabras que tartamudeaban en mis labios, mientras me paraba en seco.

-La verja no está cerrada, Bella

-Por si no te acuerdas, lo he intentado hace un par de minutos, y si estaba cerrada

-Confías en mi?- dijo sonriendo mientras yo le miraba fijamente- venga que te cuesta? Unos pasos? Unos minutos mas? Total ya llegas tarde- dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

Pasee mi mirada por la secretaria y luego Edward, al final me decidí por él. Cuando llegamos a la puerta la abrió sin ningún problema, esta estaba abierta.

-No puede ser! Yo intente abrirla y estaba cerrada! Tú lo viste..-dije molesta, Edward se limito a darme un beso en la mejilla, y empujarme hacia el interior.

-Venga, pasa- dijo entre risas- y no te preocupes, la señorita Angela no ha venido, y la sustituta sigue muy confundida.

-Tú no vienes?

-Yo voy por libre

-Si, pero..

Me quede callada, cuando me di cuenta que no solo era el numero de teléfono de Edward lo que no sabia, si no que no sabia nada de él. Pero aun así, no podía separarme de su lado, me hacía sentir tan bien, tan normal, y lo raro, es que él era un chico anormal, de los que no se encuentran.

Sin embargo esta que no me di la vuelta para encararlo, no me di cuenta que aun no me había dicho porque despareció de esa forma.

Pero antes de que abriera la boca, él coloco una mano en mi hombro, y me lo explico.

-Me llamó un vecino, y mis aspersores se habían estropeado, y estaban inundando el jardín. Intente llamar tu atención, pero estabas hablando por teléfono, y no quise molestar.- baje la mirada y vi nuestras manos unidas, una pareja de lo mas extraña- Vete ya, nos vemos después de clase, te lo prometo- dijo mientras sonreía, y sacaba un tulipán rojo de atrás de mi oreja.

·

.

No solía pensar en mi antigua casa, mis antiguos compañeros, mi antigua vida, mi antigua yo.

Pero cuando pasaba, aunque yo no quería, cuando venían los sollozos, los nudos en el estomago, y los dolores de cabeza, intentaba pensar en otra cosa, pero aun así.. terminaba llorando.

Así que no fue una excepción la clase de historia, pero antes de ponerme a llorar, salte de la silla, y salí corriendo de clase, ignorando los gritos del profesor que me ordenaban que volviera a mi sitio y las burlas de mis compañeros.

Doble la esquina con los ojos inundados de lágrimas, y con la respiración entrecortado, cuando vi a Jessica fue demasiado tarde, como corría a mucha velocidad, choque contra ella, y fue a parar contra el suelo desgarrándose el vestido.

-Me has roto el vestido!- gritó mientras lo observaba- este vestido es de marca, eso quiere decir que me tendrás que conseguir otro- gritaba mientras me agarraba el brazo con tanta fuerza que me dio miedo desmayarme- y eso no terminara ahí, desearás no haberte cruzado conmigo en este instituto.

-Como Emily?- pregunté con una sonrisa en los labios, todo el miedo que había sentido desapareció de golpe- fuiste tú quien metió las drogas en su taquilla, la hundiste, solo para salvarte.

-Quien te ha dicho eso? Tú ni siquiera estabas cuando ocurrió- contestó mientras soltaba su agarre, daba un paso a atrás, y se ponía pálida como la leche.

-Ah,, y hay más- le dije mientras podía ver pasar por mis ojos cada una de las cosas que había hecho Jessica- Se que copias en los exámenes, que robas a tus padres y en las tiendas, aunque para ti no es más que un juego. Se que llevas un registro de las llamadas y mensajes de Lauren, por si un día decide darte la espalda. También coqueteas con el novio de tu madre, que no esta de más decirte, que es asqueroso. Y también se lo del señor Uley, tu profesor de arte de noveno curso, ese al que intentaste seducir, pero como no mordió tu anzuelo, le amenazaste en contarlo todo al directo y a su esposa que estaba embarazada..

Jessica se quedo pasmada, con los ojos con amenazantes lagrimas y los labios temblorosos, cuando se dio cuenta que todos sus secretos salieron a la luz. A lo mejor tendría que decir que me sentí mal, por descubrirla de tal forma, o por haber usado mi don, pero no era así, si no todo lo contrario, verla de esa forma, temblando y sudando, a esa persona que me hizo la vida imposible desde el primer día, me resultó.. mucho más gratificante de lo que hubiera podido imaginar.

-Quieres que siga? Hay muchas cosas más, pero tú ya las sabes, verdad?

-Que eres? Una bruja o algo así?- susurró mientras retrocede al fin de mantener la máxima distancia entre nosotras.

Miró por el pasillo para a ver si conseguía que pasará alguien y así poderse librar de mi. Yo me reí, no negaba nada, y lo único que yo quería es que se lo pensara dos veces antes de volverse a meter conmigo.

Pero Jessica de repente recuperó la compostura y se me quedo mirando.

-De todas formas es tu palabra contra la mía. Y quien piensas que creerá la gente? A mi, la chica popular? O a ti, la chica más rarita que ha pisado el instituto?- preguntó mientras se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

En eso tenía razón.

-Mantente alejada de mi bicho raro, o juro que lo lamentarás- dijo mientras pasaba por mi lado, hacia que nuestros hombros chocaran. La amenaza era de verdad.

Cuando volví a casa después de las clases, Edward me estaba esperando en la entrada, con una sonrisa de esas que despejan las nubes del cielo, y hacen desaparecer cualquier duda.

-Como te ha ido el día?- preguntó mientras colocaba sus manos en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón oscuro de marca y entró en el interior de la casa.

-La rutina de siempre.. ya sabes..- le dije mientras lo miraba de reojo. Estuve a punto de decir algo escandaloso, ya que era evidente que no me estaba escuchando. Por que aunque estaba asintiendo a todo lo que yo decía, su mirada, estaba distante y preocupada.

-Que tal tu día? Que has hecho?

Le ofrecí una botella de agua, pero él negó con la cabeza, y bebió un trago de su botella, que contenía un líquido rojo.

-He ido a dar una vuelta en coche, he hecho un poco de surf, y he esperado a que se hiciera la hora para volver a verte.

-Si hubieras ido a clase, no hubieras tenido que esperar- repliqué

-Intentaré recordarlo mañana- digo mientras en el rostro se le formaba una sonrisa, de esas que hacían que te olvidaras de respirar.

-Quieres que salgamos y nos sentamos fuera al lado de la piscina?- le pregunté, en un intento de que me diera el aire, y así poder calmar los nervios que me provocaba estar con él a solas.

-Prefiero ir arriba y echar un vistazo a tu habitación- contesta mientras sacude la cabeza y agarra mi mano.

-Como sabes que está arriba?- pregunté con los ojos en blanco

-No están siempre arriba?- sonrió. Dudé, no sabia si teníamos que subir a la habitación, pero Edward le dio un apretón a mi mano- Venga! No te voy a morder.

Su mirada era tan irresistible y cálida, que lo único que quería mientras subía las escaleras, era que no me hubiera dejado nada por el medio.

Cuando entramos en la habitación, le pregunté a Edward si quería salir a la terraza, ya que había unas vistas impresionantes, pero él negó con la cabeza, y me indico que me sentara a su lado en el sofá, mientras encendía el televisor.

·

.

A la hora de cenar, estábamos sentados fuera en una de las hamacas, terminando la pizza que habíamos pedido con doble de queso, aunque la verdad, me la había comido casi toda yo, porque Edward comía como un supermodelo y no como un chico normal. Lo único que hacia era dar pequeños mordiscos al trozo de pizza, y no parar de beber de su botella, la del liquido rojo.

-Dime como lo haces?

-Hacer que?- preguntó confundido

-Todo! En serio.. no haces lo deberes, no estudias, y sacas buenas notas, coges un pincel y te pones a pintar, y ya has pintado un cuadro mucho mejor que Picasso. De verdad.. hay algo que se te de mal? Tienes mala coordinación? Dímelo!

-Bueno.. nunca se me ha dado muy bien el béisbol- dijo mientras presionaba sus labios contra mi oreja- pero no hay quien me supere en el fútbol, y creo que tengo cierto talento para el surf

-En ese caso.. debe ser la música.. tienes mal oído?

-Tráeme un piano y te tocaré lo que quieras. Aunque también puede ser una guitarra, un saxofón..

-Que es entonces? A todo el mundo se le da algo mal. Dime algo que se te de mal.

-Porque quieres saber algo así?- dijo mientras me estrechaba contra su pecho- porque quieres borrar la imagen perfecta que tienes de mi?

-Porque parezco pobre y tonta, en comparación. En serio, soy tan mediocre en tantas cosas, que me gustaría saber que tú también eres malo en algo. Con eso me sentiría mucho mejor.

-Tú no eres mediocre- aseguró mientras hundía su nariz en mi cabello

-Solo una cosa por favor.. aunque tengas que mentir. Es por una buena causa: mi autoestima.

-De verdad quieres saberlo?- preguntó mientras besaba mi oreja

Asentí, mientras mi corazón latía con fuerza.

-Se me da fatal todo lo relacionado con el amor

-Podrías ser mas explicito?- pregunté con un risilla nerviosa

-Al final, siempre resulto.. decepcionante

-Pero.. si tan solo tienes diecisiete años.. cuantas veces has podido resultar decepcionante?

En lugar de responder, Edward me obligo a darme la vuelta, y pegó sus labios a mi oído para poder susurrarme:

-Vamos a darnos un baño

·

.

Otra muestra más que es perfecto: llevaba un par de bañadores en el maletero de su coche.

-Nunca sabes cuando vas a necesitarlos- dijo mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa.

Edward se acercó unos centímetros más al borde de la piscina, y finge hundir el dedo gordo del pie en el agua.

-No la pruebes, salta sin más

-Puedo tirarme?

-Claro! Como quieras

Me reí, al ver como realizaba un perfecto salto antes de aparecer a mi lado

-Perfecto- afirma- deberías vestirte así más a menudo, sin duda es una gran mejora, si se compara con los vaqueros y las sudaderas. Pero supongo que debes hacer lo que tienes que hacer, verdad?- observé su rostro, había algo de lo que había dicho que tenia un significado oculto- es obvio que te proteges de Jessica y Lauren. Esas dos no juegan demasiado limpio- dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla

-A caso estamos compitiendo?

-Bella.. jamás había competencia alguna

-Como puedo saber tal cosa, si aveces te muestras afectuoso y otras distante?

-Bella.. yo.. jamás mi intención a sido hacerte daño. Jamás. Nunca he intentado hacerte daño, y me disculpo si alguna vez te he dado la sensación que quería jugar con tus sentimientos. Ya te he dicho que se me dan mal este tipo de cosas.

Sonrió al tiempo que metía sus dedos entre los mechones mojados de mi cabello y sacaba un tulipán rojo.

Me quede observándolo. Fijándome en sus hombros descubiertos, sus abdominales perfectos y sus manos desnudas. No hay mangas en las que esconder flores, no hay bolsillos donde esconder nada. No hay nada más que su glorioso cuerpo semidesnudo, el bañador chorreante, y el estúpido tulipán que tenia en la mano.

-Como lo haces?

-Hacer que?

-Lo de los tulipanes, las rosas..

Intente pasar por alto lo que provocaba en mi cuerpo, la oleada de calor que recorría mi cuerpo cada ves que me tocaba con sus manos.

-Es magia- aseguró con una sonrisa, mientras salíamos de la piscina, y nos envolvíamos con una toallas.

-Por que nuca hablas en serio?

-Hablo en serio- dijo mientras se ponía su camiseta, y buscaba las llaves del coche.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta trasera, y hizo un gesto con la mano por encima del hombro.

-Esme está en casa- susurró

Luego desapareció entre la oscuridad.

.

.

**Hola a todos!**

**nuevo capítulo limpio de polvo y telarañas! jajajaj espero que estéis disfrutandalo! **

**Quiero agradecer los comentarios de Peaches . Kay , OnlyRobPatti, Guest, piligm, phoneix1993 y pili. Sois un amor!**

**Os deseo un feliz miércoles!**

**Mil besos húmedos.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Summary: Bella pierde su familia en un accidente. Cuando se va a vivir con su tía, se encuentra con un nuevo chico en el instituto, pero pronto se dará cuenta que no es como los demás, es como ella, diferente._

_N/A: La historia es una adaptación, los personajes son como siempre de SM_

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 10**

Por la mañana cuando llegué al aparcamiento del instituto, Edward no estaba ahí.

Así que me dirigí a la clase que me correspondía, pero cuando llegué frente a la puerta, me quede paralizada, porque a lo que se refería a Edward no podía ver nada, así que mi estúpida cabeza y imaginación, empezaron a jugar en mi contra, formando una pesadilla.

La pesadilla consistía en que entraba en clase, y me encontraba a Edward sentado en la mesa de Jessica, riendo y coqueteando, él le sacaba a ella, capullos de rosa de todos lo sitios posibles, mientras yo agachaba la cabeza y me dirigía a mi sitio, donde la calidez de su mirada pasaba rozándome mientras volvía a concentrar su atención en Jessica.

Y sabia que esa vez no podría soportarlo, de verdad, no podría hacerlo. Porque aunque sabia que Jessica es mezquina y detestable, no lo guarda en secreto, muestra con claridad como es a todo el mundo.

Y yo era todo lo contrario, una persona paranoica y reservada, que se escondía tras unas gafas de sol y una capucha, mientras cargaba con una carga pesada. No había nadas sencillo en mi.

Cuando estaba apunto de girar el picaporte, mi mano empezó a temblar, negándose a obedecer, y cuando estaba a punto de huir, por miedo de que mi pesadilla fuera verdad, un chico apareció por detrás.

-Piensas abrirla?- preguntó mientras se aclaraba la garganta. Aunque completó la pregunta en su cabeza con una palabra que no pronunció en voz alta "frikie".

Así que respiré hondo, y abrí la puerta. Cuando entre me sentía peor de lo que había podido imaginar, pero solo porque Edward no estaba ahí.

·

.

En cuanto llegué al comedor, examiné todas las mesas en busca de Edward, pero al ver que no se encontraba me senté en la mesa de siempre. A los cinco minutos llegó Rosalie.

-Ha pasado una semana, y sigo sin saber nada de Leah- dijo Rosalie

-Has preguntado en el grupo de animadoras?- preguntó Alice

-Si, pero nadie sabe nada. Tanya dice que estoy exagerando, sacando las cosas de lugar.

-Todavía sigue aquí?- dijo Alice mientras la miraba con atención.

-Pues claro que sigue aquí Alice. Ahora vive en esta ciudad. Hay algún problema?

-Ningún problema- aunque Alice contestó eso, su mente no lo pensaba- Es solo que..- empezó a decir

-Solo que.. que?

Yo la mire fijamente pensando: "hazlo Alice! Díselo! Tanya es arrogante, aborrecible, una mala influencia, que solo traerá problemas. No eres la única que lo ve, yo también me he dado cuenta, díselo.."

-Da igual- contestó Alice mientras sacudía la cabeza, y suspiraba profundamente.

-No me lo trago Alice. Así que si tienes algo que decir, dilo y ya- Silencio, solo silencio, al ver que nadie decía nada, Rosalie añadió- No te molestes Alice. Y te digo lo mismo Bella. El echo que no digáis nada, no os hace menos culpables. Vosotras ni siquiera la conocéis! No tenéis derecho a juzgarla. Resulta que Tanya me cae muy bien. Y en el poco tiempo que la conozco a sido mucho mejor amiga que vosotras dos juntas.

-Eso es mentira- gritó Alice- Una mierda como esa..

-Lo siento Alice, pero es la verdad. Vosotras me toleráis, salís conmigo, pero en realidad no encajamos. A Tanya y a mi nos gustan las mismas cosas, nos mueven los mismos intereses. Le gusto tal como soy.

-Vaya.. por eso te has convertido en un clon de Tanya, vistiéndote como ella, y cambiando tu look, porque te acepta tal como eres.

-Tú no lo entiendes Alice. Olvidalo

-Venga! Que te pasa? Lo único que he preguntado es que si seguía aquí, y tú lo has convertido en una disputa. Sabes que? Sientante y disfruta de la comida.

Rosalie no hizo caso a Alice, sino que todo lo contrario. Se fue esquivando las mesas del comedor.

-Me puedes explicar lo que acaba de pasar?- preguntó Alice confundida.

Pero yo no tenia respuesta para eso.

.

.

Cuando llegué a mi casa, vi que Edward estaba apoyado contra la puerta de la entrada, sonriendo.

-Sabes? He hecho una reserva para dos- dijo mientras me rodeaba con su brazo y me conducía a su coche.

-A donde vamos?- pregunté mientras ocupaba el asiento del copiloto de su magnifico Volvo.- Lo cierto es que tengo muchas tareas.

-Tranquila, eso lo puedes hacer más tarde

-Más tarde?

Lo observé con atención, preguntándome si alguna vez seria capaz de acostumbrarme a su belleza y a la calidez de su mirada, y a esa capacidad suya de convencerme para hacer cualquier cosa.

Edward sonrió y puso en marcha el motor silencioso de su coche.

-Antes de medianoche, te lo prometo. Ahora ponte el cinturón, vamos a dar una vuelta.

.

.

Edward conducía deprisa. Muy deprisa. Así que cuando llegamos al aparcamiento solo habían pasado unos pocos minutos.

-Donde estamos?- pregunté mientras me fijaba en un cartel donde ponía "entrada oeste"- entrada de que?- le dije mientras señalaba ese cartel

-Creo que esto te tendría que servir como explicación- dijo mientras se echaba a reír. En ese momento pasaron a mi lado dos purasangre negros, seguidos de sus respectivos jockeys.

-El hipódromo?

Al igual que me pasó cuando me llevo a Disneyland, el hipódromo, era un lugar donde nunca me hubiese imaginado que me llevaría.

-Esto no es cualquier hipódromo, estamos en el Santa Ann, el más bonito. Vamos tenemos una reserva a las tres en Favorito.

-Donde?

-Tranquila solo es un restaurante- dijo riendo

Cuando llegamos al lugar, el camarero saludó a Edward como si lo conociera de toda la vida, y nos condujo hasta una de las mejores mesas.

La verdad, es que me lo pasé bastante bien, comimos, reímos.. y hasta apostamos en las carreras, aunque no confiaba que fuera muy legal lo de apostar, ya que yo aun no tenia la mayoría de edad.

-Bueno.. y que piensas de las carreras?- preguntó Edward mientras entrelazaba nuestros brazos, y me conducía afuera del edificio.

-La verdad, es que ahora entiendo porque te preocupas tan poco las clases. Esto no tiene ni punto de comparación.- le contesté riendo

-Vamos, que te quiero comprar algo con el dinero que me gané apostando- dijo mientras me arrastraba hasta la tienda de regalos

-No, no tienes porque..- empece a decir

-Insisto- dijo contra mi oído- puedo y quiero hacerlo. Pero hay una condición, nada de sudaderas ni capuchas. Si quieres cualquier otra cosa, solo dilo.

Al final Edward me compró una pulsera con un caballo de cristal.

-Así, de esta forma, ocurra lo que ocurra, jamas te olvidaras este día- decía mientras me abrochaba el broche de la pulsera. Sus dedos rozaron mi muñeca, y una corriente travesó mi cuerpo.

.

.

El camino de vuelta a casa, fue más corto que el de ida, amenos eso es lo que a mi me pareció. Y cuando Edward aparcó enfrente de mi casa, me di cuenta, que no quería que el día terminara. No tan pronto.

-Mira esto- dijo mientras señalaba el reloj del salpicadero del coche- te he traído antes de medianoche, tal como te prometí.

Cuando se inclinó para besarme, le devolví el beso con tal entusiasmo, que prácticamente, lo arrastre a mi asiento.

-Puedo entrar?- preguntó mientras me tentaba con sus labios, que en ese momento recorrían mi cuello.

Me sorprendí a mi misma, cuando separe a Edward de mi, y le negué con la cabeza. No solo porque sabia que Esme estaba dentro de casa, sino también porque necesitaba recuperar la cordura, después de ese beso.

-Te veré mañana en el instituto- le dije mientras salia de su volvo

-El instituto es puro aburrimiento.. no se como lo aguantas- me contestó con un suspiro

-Que como lo aguanto? Bueno.. ya sabes, te levantas, te vistes y te vas. Y algunas veces, si prestas atención, aprendes un par de cosas mientras estas allí.

Cuando esas palabras salieron me di cuenta que eso era mentira. Porque la verdad, es que no había aprendido nada ese maldito año. Resultaba difícil aprender algo, cuando más o menos puedes saberlo todo.

-Debe haber una forma mejor de hacerlo- aseguró Edward con un suspiro

-Como hacer novillos? No creo que esa sea la mejor forma. No si quieres ir a la universidad, y quieres ser algo en la vida.

Edward se echo a reír.

-Esta bien. Jugaremos con tus normas. Por el momento. Te veré mañana, Bella.

Apenas había atravesado la puerta de mi casa, cuando Edward, ya se estaba alejando con el coche.

.

.

Por la mañana, mientras me estaba vistiendo, mi tía Esme, estaba indecisa de entrar a mi habitación. Yo ya sabia lo que me quería preguntar, pero no podía abrir la puerta, y decirle a Esme: "tranquila me parece bien".

Al final mi tía, entró en la habitación, con un posado rígido, y algo nerviosa. Se sentó en el borde de la cama antes de suspirar y empezar a hablar.

-Carlisle, me ha invitado ha pasar el fin de semana fuera, pero he creído que primero te lo tenia que consultar.

-Quien es Carlisle?- le pregunté mientras me ponía los pendientes y me giraba para mirarla.

Aunque conocía de sobras la respuesta, me pareció necesario formularla de todas formas.

-Vino a la fiesta de hallowen, iba disfrazado de Drácula.

La verdad, es que Carlisle, me pareció un buen tipo, tenia casa propia, y un buen sueldo, y se le veía buena persona. Y si Esme se marchaba de la ciudad un par de días.. bueno, era una oportunidad, que podía que no se presentara de nuevo.

-Pues ve, y pasatelo bien!- le conteste al fin

Mi tía sonrió con una expresión que revelaba alivio y entusiasmo, a partes iguales. Después se levantó de mi cama y cuando iba a salir por la puerta, se detuvo para continuar hablando.

-Nos marchamos hoy, después del trabajo. Tiene una casa a dos horas de aquí, así que se necesitas algo.. no estaré muy lejos. Volveremos el domingo. Y Bella.. me parece bien que invites a tus amigos a casa, pero.. es necesario que mantengamos una conversación al respecto?

-Tengo las cosas claras. Puedes estar tranquila.

-Nos vemos el domingo- se despidió dándome un beso en la mejilla

-Nos vemos el domingo, pasatelo bien.

.

.

Cuando llegue al aparcamiento del instituto, ahí estaba Edward, y saber que me estaba mirando, me provocaba un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo.

-Hola- me dijo mientras me observaba como salia del coche

-Hola- le contesté con una gran sonrisa, a la cual él correspondió.

Nos dirigimos hacia dentro del recinto, pero antes de traspasar las rejas que separaban el aparcamiento de la entrada, Edward se detuvo.

-Tengo una idea mejor. Vamos a desayunar.

Yo negué con la cabeza, y antes de que me diera tiempo a dar dos pasos, Edward me agarró de la mano, y me detuvo.

-Vamos..- me dijo rogándome, mirándome a los ojos, y haciendo esa sonrisa torcida que hacia que se me olvidara respirar.

-No podemos, ademas, ya he desayunado.

-Bella, por favor!- dijo mientras se ponía de rodillas, y juntaba las manos en modo de suplica- por favor, no me obligues a entrar ahí. Si tienes algo de compasión, no me obligues a hacerlo.

Apreté los labios en un intento de no echarme a reír. Nunca me hubiera podido imaginar que llegaría a ver a mi guapo, elegante y sofisticado novio suplicándome de rodillas. Pero a pesar de todo, sacudí la cabeza, y dije:

-Venga, levántate. Esta a punto de sonar el timb..- aun no había terminado la frase cuando el maldito timbre empezó a sonar.

Edward sonrió, se puso de pie, se sacudió los pantalones y me rodeó la cintura con el brazo.

-Sabes? Dicen que es mejor no aparecer, que llegar tarde.

-Quien lo dice? Me parece que el único que lo dice eres tú.

-Bueno.. si.. puede ser que sea yo quien lo dice. De todas formas te puede asegurar, que hay formas mejores de pasar la mañana. Porque Bella- me dijo mientras apretaba mi mano- no tenemos que hacer esto. Y tú no tienes que ponerte esto- me quitó la gafas de sol y me bajó la capucha- El fin de semana, empieza ahora.

Y aunque se me ocurrieron un millón de buenas razones por las que no deberíamos saltarnos las clases, por las que el fin de semana tendría que haber esperado hasta las tres en punto, como cualquier otro viernes, solo hizo falta que Edward me mirara con esos ojos tan profundos y incitantes, que me sumergí en ellos sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Démonos prisa, antes que nos pillen- dije antes de salir corriendo cogida de la manos de Edward.

.

.

**Hola a todos!**

**Primero quiero agradecer los comentarios de Peaches . Kay , OnlyRobPatti, Guest, piligm, phoneix1993, pili y liduvina. **

**Me encanta que esté teniendo tan buena acogida esta historia, quiero volver a recalcar - ya se que soy muy pesada - que nada de todo esto me pertenece, ni la historia que yo solo estoy adaptando, ni los personajes que como sabéis todos son de la gran SM. Yo solo estoy rescatando cosas que tenía escondidas en un gran baúl. Me recalco tanto en esto, porque en pasado ya tuve algunos comentarios y mensajes nada agradables sobre publicar adaptaciones... y eso poco a poco se apoderó de mi e hizo que dejara de publicar...**

**Yo NO gano dinero con esto.**

**Yo NO me apropio de nada.**

**Yo SOLO publico para que todos pasemos un buen rato. **

**Dicho todo esto, os deseo un feliz sábado y nos leemos pronto.**

**Besos húmedos!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Summary: Bella pierde su familia en un accidente. Cuando se va a vivir con su tía, se encuentra con un nuevo chico en el instituto, pero pronto se dará cuenta que no es como los demás, es como ella, diferente._

_N/A: La historia es una adaptación, los personajes son como siempre de SM_

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 11**

Íbamos en coches separados. Porque aunque no lo dijimos, no teníamos pensado regresar. Y mientras seguía a Edward por la amplia autopista, y observaba las claras playas y las aguas color azul oscuro, mi corazón se lleno se gratitud. Me sentía feliz de ser tan afortunada por vivir en ese lugar, y por poder llamarlo hogar. Pero en ese momento, recordé como había acabado ahí.. y la felicidad desapareció.

Edward hizo un giro rápido, y yo me estacioné, en un lugar junto a él. Sonreí cuando se dio prisa para salir de su coche, para abrir la puerta del mio. Me agarró de la mano, y me ayudo a salir del coche.

-Has estado aquí alguna vez?- preguntó.

Yo negué. Aunque había escuchado hablar mucho sobre la Push, nunca había ido.

-Se que dijiste que no tenias hambre.. pero tendrías que probar los batidos de esa heladería, son los mejores. Sobretodo el de dátiles, o el de chocolate con cacahuetes. Yo invito.

-Dátiles? Eso suena.. asqueroso- dije mientras hacía una rara mueca.

Edward se echó a reír, y me llevó cogida de la mano hasta la heladería, donde compró dos batidos, de los sabores que me había recomendado. Cuando pagó, nos fuimos a sentar en un banco pintado de azul, donde contemplábamos las aguas.

-Bueno.. y cual es tu favorito?- preguntó

Los proveé una vez más, pero los dos eran tan espesos y cremosos, que quité la tapa del vaso, y utilicé una cuchara.

-La verdad, es que los dos me encantan. Pero por sorprendente que parezca, creo que me gusta más el de dátil.

Pero entonces, cuando le pasé el vaso a Edward para que probara él también el batido, negó con la cabeza, y lo rechazó.

Entonces, me di cuentas que había algo raro en Edward. No era su magia, o en la rápida forma que tenia de desaparecer, si no que nunca lo había visto comer.

Cuando esa idea apareció en mi cabeza, él alargo su brazo, y cogió el baso para dar un sorbo de aquel batido de dátil. Cuando se inclino para besarme, sus labios eran fríos como el hielo.

-Bajemos a la playa, si?- dijo mientras me daba la mano.

Nuestros hombros chocaban una y otra vez, mientras nos pasábamos los batidos, aunque.. yo era la que más bebía.

Cuando llegamos a la playa, nos quitamos los zapatos, y nos remangamos el bajo de pantalón, para así poder andar por la orilla, y que nuestros pies pudieran tocar las gélidas aguas de la playa de la Push.

-Has hecho surf alguna vez?- preguntó

Negué

-Te gustaría aprender?

-Aquí?- pregunté mientras me miraba los dedos de los pies que ya estaban azules, gracias a las frías aguas- No gracias.

-Bueno.. podríamos usar los trajes de neopreno.

-Mmm.. no- le contesté riendo.

Edward cogió mi mano, y nos alejamos de la orilla de la playa, y nos adentramos en una cueva natural.

-No tenia ni idea que había una cueva aquí- le dije mientras me fijaba en las lisas paredes, la arena recién rastrillada, y un montón de toallas apiladas en un rincón, junto una tabla de surf.

-Nadie lo sabe, por eso guardo mis cosas aquí. Como se camufla entre las rocas, cuando la gente pasa por su lado.. no se ve. Aun así la mayoría de las personas, pasa toda su vida sin ver lo que tienen delante de las narices.

-Y como la descubriste tú?- le pregunté mientras me sentaba en una enorme manta azul que había extendido.

-Supongo que no soy como la mayoría de las personas- contestó mientras se encogía de hombros.

Edward se tumbó a mi lado, y luego tiró de mi, para que yo hiciera lo mismo. Se me quedó mirando tan fijamente y durante tanto rato, que no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa.

-Porque te escondes tras esos pantalones holgados, y esas sudaderas con capucha- susurró mientras colocaba un mechón de pelo tras mi oreja- no sabes que eres hermosa?

Aparte la mirada. Me gustaba gustarle, pero quería que se callara. No quería explicarle porque era lo que era. Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla, y me di la vuelta para que Edward no la viera.

Pero me sujetó con fuerza, para que no me pudiera mover. Con sus labios limpio esa lágrima, y luego los posó sobre los míos.

-Bella..- susurró con voz ronca

Edward cambió de posición, y se situó encima de mi. El peso de su cuerpo, me regalaba una agradable calidez, que poco a poco se convirtió en fuego.

Deslice mis labios por la barbilla de Edward, hasta llegar a su cuello, y comencé a jadear cuando Edward empezó a mover las caderas en círculos sobre las mías, despertando los sentimientos, que tanto me había esforzado por mantener ocultos. Pero ya estaba harta de ocultarlos, quería volver a ser normal. Y que había más normal que eso?

Cerré los ojos, cuando me quitó la sudadera. Me rendí cunado Edward empezó a desabrochar el botón de mi pantalón, antes de quitármelos. Me permití sentir la presión de su mano y sus dedos, diciéndome a mi misma que esa maravillosa sensación, esa euforia que invadía mi interior, solo puede ser una cosa.

Sólo puede ser: AMOR.

Pero cuando noté que los dedos de Edward agarraban el elástico de mi ropa interior, me incorpore de golpe, y lo alejé de mi. Había una parte de mi, que quería continuar besándolo, abrazándolo, y.. pero en ese momento no, no ahí, ni de esa forma.

-Bella..- susurró Edward mientras sus ojos intentaban encontrar los míos. Yo negué con la cabeza y aparte la mirada. Sentí la maravillosa calor que irradiaba su cuerpo en mi piel y sus labios en mi oreja cuando dijo:- no pasa nada. De verdad. Ahora duerme.

.

.

-Edward?- dije mientras parpadeaba en la penumbra, y exploraba con mis manos el espacio vació que hay a mi lado. Palpé la manta una y otra vez, hasta que me convencí a mi misma, que él no estaba ahí- Edward?- repetí mientras examinaba la cueva.

El lejano ruido de las olas, fue la única respuesta que recibí.

Me puse la sudadera, y salí fuera. Examine la playa a la luz tenue del atardecer con la esperanza de poder encontrarlo.

Pero como no lo vi en ningún sitio, volví dentro de la cueva. Allí encontré una nota que ha dejado encima de mi mochila, la desdoble, y la leí:

_He ido ha hacer surf.  
Volveré pronto.  
E._

Salí corriendo de la cueva, y recorrí con la mirada la orilla de arriba a abajo en busca de algún surfero, de uno en particular. Pero.. los dos únicos que vi, eran tan morenos y bronceados, que estaba claro que ninguno de ellos era Edward.

.

.

Fui directamente a mi casa, no esperé a Edward, él me había dejado ahí sola. Él no estaba haciendo surf como ponía en la nota, y lo había podido comprobar con mis propios ojos.

Cuando llegué, mi tumbé en la cama, con solo el deseo de poder dejar de pensar en él.. Misión imposible.

Estaba a punto de caer en los brazos de morfeo, cuando el ding-dong de la puerta de la entrada me despertó.

Sabia que detrás de la puerta se encontraba Rosalie, pero ella tenía la mente muy confusa así que no sabía lo que quería, hasta que abrí la puerta y me la encontré con la cara manchada del rímel negro que siempre usaba y de lágrimas.

-Han encontrado a Leah, ella.. ella.. está muerta- sollozó

-Qué?- le pregunté. En ese mismo momento apareció Edward con su volvo, salió del coche, y se acerco a nosotras corriendo- Leah..- le trate de decir a Edward. Estaba tan conmocionada por la noticia, que se me olvido que había decidido odiarlo.

Él hizo una gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, y se acercó a Rosalie.

-Estás bien?- le preguntó a mi amiga mirándola a los ojos.

Ella solo pudo negar mientras se secaba las lágrimas que seguían cayendo de sus ojos.

-No puedo decir que la conociera mucho, pero.. es horrible. Y solo pensar que puede que sea yo la ultima persona que la vio..- se lamentó Rosalie

-Seguro que no fuiste la última persona

-Lo que pasa es que me siento responsable- murmuró Rosalie antes de hundir su rostro entre sus manos

Cuando oí decir eso a Rosalie, fue como si echaran leña al fuego. Porque aunque parecía que la amistad de Rosalie y Tanya, era por pura casualidad, yo estaba segura que no era así.

Al rato Rose se fue, dejándonos a Edward y a mi solos.

-Que panorama más agradable.. Leah está muerta y tú me dejaste sola en una cueva. Espero que hayas disfrutado de unas buenas olas- le dije a Edward

-Lo cierto es que si, pero cuando regresé a la cueva y tú no estabas, vine hacía aquí de inmediato- replicó

-Te busqué por toda la playa, pero solo habían dos personas haciendo surf, bastante morenas, así que tú no eras

-Bella.. te importa mirarme?- preguntó

Yo hice lo que me pidió, y aun estaba vestido con el traje de neopreno que estaba chorreando, y el suelo estaba lleno de agua.

-Pero.. te busqué- le aseguré

-Bella, no se que decirte.. pero te aseguro que no te abandone. Fui a hacer surf. De verdad. Esto.. me podrías traer una toalla?

Fuimos al patio trasero para que se pudiera quitar el traje. Mientras yo me senté en la butaca y me quede observándolo. Estaba convencida que me había dejado tirada.. lo busque por toda la playa, aunque.. a lo mejor no lo vi

-Bueno.. y como te has enterado de lo de Leah? Que es lo que pasa entre Tanya y Rosalie? Porque no me creo que Tanya no tenga nada que ver, y por lo que se.. tú la conoces.. Y que quede claro que no se si tragarme tu historia del surf. Porque de verdad, te busqué, y no te vi.

Edward se me quedó mirando. Sus ojos parecían mas intensos por culpa de las abundantes pestañas que los rodean. Su cuerpo, esbelto y sinuoso, estaba cubierto por una toalla. Y cuando avanzo hasta mi, sus pasos eran tan ligeros y confiados que parecen los de un felino.

-Esto es culpa mía- dijo mientras sacudía la cabeza y se sentaba a mi lado. Cubrió mis manos con las suyas, pero las apartó rápidamente- No se muy bien hasta donde..- empezó a decir, y cuando me miro al fin, sus ojos estaban cargados de una tristeza que yo jamás hubiera podido imaginar- Tal vez no deberíamos seguir..

-Estás.. rompiendo conmigo?- susurré

-No, yo solo..

-Sabes? Seria estupendo que dejaras de hablar en código, y que dejaras las frases a medias, y me contaras que demonios está pasando. Porque lo único que yo se, es que Leah está muerta, que Rosalie del día a la noche se ha vuelto amigo inseparable de Tanya y que me dejaste tirada en la playa, porque no quise llegar hasta el final. Y encima rompes conmigo.

Le dirigí una mirada asesina, mientras esperaba algún tipo de confirmación de que todos esos echos supuestamente casuales podían explicarse sin problemas y no guardaban ningún tipo de relación.

Edward guardó silencio durante un rato mientras clavaba la mirada en la piscina.

-Nada de eso guarda relación- dijo al fin mientras me volvía a mirar. Aunque tardó tanto tiempo en contestar, que no sabia si creérmelo- Encontraron el cuerpo de Leah en un claro en uno de los bosques de Forks. Lo escuche por la radio cuando venia hacia aquí-Edward cogió mi mano con la suya, y siguió las lineas de mi manos con las yema de sus dedos- Tanya puede resultar carismática y encantadora.. y Rosalie últimamente anda un poco perdida. Estoy seguro que le gusta ser el centro de atención. Creí que te alegrarías que trasladara su efecto a Tanya y se alejara de mi- siguió acariciándome la mano y sonrió- Ahora ya no hay nada que se interponga entre nosotros.

-Tal vez si hay algo que se interponga entre nosotros- le dije en un susurro

Sabia que hubiese tenido que preocuparme más por el asunto de Rosalie y Tanya, y por la muerte de Leah, pero me resultaba imposible concentrarme en otras cosas que no fuera los rasgos de su rostro, la suavidad de su nívea piel, sus ojos dorados, y la forma en que me latía el corazón, y se me aceleraba el pulso cuando estaba a punto de besarme.

-Bella, hoy no te he dejado tirada. Y jamás te presionaría para hacer algo si no estás preparada. Créeme.- Sonrió mientras me cubría la cara con sus manos. Después colocó sus labios sobre los míos- Sé esperar.

.

.

**Holii, **

**pues aquí estamos de nuevo. Primero y como siempre lo más importante, agradecer los comentarios de Peaches . Kay , OnlyRobPatti, Guest, piligm, phoneix1993, pili y liduvina**

**En esta adaptación cada vez hay más misterios, pero Keep Calm, todo se resolverá! **

**Espero que disfrutéis del capítulo, y nos leemos muy pronto.**

**Besos húmedos.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Summary: Bella pierde su familia en un accidente. Cuando se va a vivir con su tía, se encuentra con un nuevo chico en el instituto, pero pronto se dará cuenta que no es como los demás, es como ella, diferente._

_N/A: La historia es una adaptación, los personajes son como siempre de SM_

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 12**

Aunque Rosalie se negó a contestar alguna de las cientos de nuestras llamadas, pude hablar con Alice. Y después de contarle lo que había pasado con Rosalie y.. Leah, la convencí para que pasara por casa con Jasper.

Los cuatro pasamos una noche divertida, comiendo, nadando, hablando y viendo pelis malas de miedo. La verdad es que fue agradable pasar una noche relajada con mis amigos, casi me pude olvidar de Rosalie, Leah, Tanya, la playa.. y todo lo que había pasado esa tarde.

Casi pude olvidar la mirada ausente que tenía Edward, cuando creía que nadie lo miraba.

Casi olvidé la preocupación que se palpaba en el ambiente.

Casi.

Pero no del todo.

Cuando todos se fueron, le pregunté a Edward si se quedaba conmigo esa noche. Y aunque le insistí que Esme no estaba en la ciudad, Edward solo se quedó conmigo hasta que me dormí.

Luego se marchó sin hacer ningún ruido.

Así que cuando me desperté por la mañana, y lo encontré en la puerta de mi habitación con una bandeja con café y magdalenas, y una sonrisa en el rostro, no pude eviat sentirme aliviada.

Tratamos de llamar a Rosalie otra vez, incluso le dejamos un par de mensajes en el contestador de voz, pero no hacía falta tener poderes para darse cuenta que ella no quería hablar con nosotros.

.

.

Después de haber pasado el día tumbados en las hamacas y nadando en la piscina, me decidí por volver a llamar y pedir otra pizza. Pero antes de marcar el primer número, Edward me quitó el teléfono de las manos.

-Me gustaría hacer la cena

-Sabes cocinar?

-Dejaré que seas tú quien decida- me contestó con una sonrisa

-Necesitas ayuda?

Edward me respondió con una movimiento negativo antes de dirigirse hacía los fogones, así que mientras yo, me fui a ducharme y cambiarme.

Cuando me llamó a cenar, me quedé sorprendida al descubrir la mesa del comedor. Estaba preparada con la mejor de la vajillas de Esme, manteles de lino, velas, y una gran jarrón en el centro, repleto de tulipanes rojos.

-_Mademoiselle_.. - dijo con un perfecto acento francés, mientras me retiraba la silla para que me pudiera sentar.

-No puedo creer que hayas hecho algo así

-Es todo para ti

-Solo para mi? Tú no vas a cenar?

-Claro que si, pero casi todo lo hecho para ti. Una linda chica no puede alimentarse a base de pizzas.

-Te sorprenderías..

Me eche a reir, mientras cortaba un jugoso trozo de carne, y me lo llevaba a la boca. Mientras comemos, y aprovechando que Edward casi no probó bocado, aproveche para formular algunas preguntas.

Le pregunté cosas que siempre había querido saber de él, pero que cuando me miraba a los ojos se me olvidaban. Cosas sobre su familia, su infancia, las mudanzas constantes, lo de vivir solo..

Le pregunté porque sentía curiosidad, pero también porque me parecía extraño estar saliendo con alguien sin conocerlo apenas.

Cuanto más hablábamos más me daba cuenta de las cosas que teníamos en común. Los dos eramos huérfanos, aunque él desde mucho antes que yo. Y aunque me dio pocos detalles, no podía decirse que yo tuviera muchas ganas de hablar de mi situación, así que no le presione demasiado.

-Entonces.. que lugar te gusta más?

-Este- dijo sonriendo

Edward apenas había comido nada, pero se le daba muy bien lo de marear la comida de un lado al otro del plato.

-En serio, soy muy feliz aquí- me respondió mientras miraba mis ojos

-Y no eras feliz en Roma, París, Nueva York?- de pronto sus ojos se llenaron de una tristeza extraña, y apartó la mirada para dar un sorbo de su extraña bebida de color rojo.

-Que es eso?- le pregunte mientras observaba la botella

\- Te refieres a esto?- dijo mientras sujetaba la botella en alto- es una receta secreta familiar.

La mezcla parecía una combinación entre vino, sangre y algo brillante.

-Puedo probar?- no sabia muy bien si quería hacerlo, pero sentía curiosidad.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

-No te gustaría, sabe a medicamento. Probablemente es porque es medicamento.

Sentí un nudo en el estómago, mientras lo miraba con la boca abierta, y pasaban por mi mete, una serie de enfermedades incurables, molestias graves..

"_Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser real_" pensé

-No te preocupes. En ocasiones me quedo corto de energías, y esto me ayuda- me dijo mientras reía y me agarraba la mano.

-Y.. de donde lo sacas?

-Como te he dicho, es una receta familiar- dicho esto se levantó de la mesa- Nos damos un baño?

-No se supone que hay que esperar una hora después de haber comido?- le pregunté mientras lo miraba con detenimiento. Sin embargo, él soltó una risotada y buscó mi mano.

-No te preocupes, no permitiré que te ahogues.

.

.

Como nos pasamos la mayor parte del día en la piscina, decidimos que lo mejor sería ir al jacuzzi.

Cuando nuestros dedos se empezaron a arrugar por culpa de pasar tanto rato en remojo, nos envolvimos con unas grandes toallas color cielo, y nos dirigimos a mi habitación.

Edward me siguió hasta el cuarto de baño, y cuando dejé caer la toalla húmeda al suelo, él se acercó a mi y me apretó contra su cuerpo, abrazándome con tanta fuerza, que parecía que nuestras pieles se iban a fundir en una sola. Pero cuando empezó a recorrer mi nuca con sus labios, y mi cuerpo se empezó a estremecer a causa de ese contacto, me di cuenta que lo mejor sería dejar algunas cosas claras en ese momento, antes que mi cerebro dejara de funcionar correctamente.

-Esto.. puedes quedarte si quieres- le dije mientras me separaba un poco de él, y mis mejillas jugaban a que color de rojo era el adecuado para la situación- Quiero decir.. que quiero que te quedes. En serio. Aunque no se muy bien si deberíamos.. ya sabes..

_"__Por Dios ¿se puede saber que estas diciendo? Como si él no supiera de que estoy hablando. Como si no fuera él quien ha sufrido todos mis rechazos. ¿Que pasa contigo?¿ Se puede saber? Cualquier chica pagaría por tener un fin de semana como este, sin padres ni carabinas.. y aun así, aquí estoy, imponiendo un ridículo conjunto de normas.. y sin ninguna buena razón"_ pensé mientras mis mejillas ya habían decidido que el mejor tono de rojo era el de color sangre.

Edward colocó su dedo debajo mi barbilla, y alzó mi rostro para poder mirarme a los ojos.

-Bella, por favor, ya hemos pasado por esto- susurro mientras me colocaba un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja, y acercaba sus labios a mi cuello- Puedo esperar. He esperado mucho tiempo para encontrarte.. y puedo esperar mucho más.

.

.

Con el cuerpo de Edward acurrucado junto al mío y su aliento rozándome la oreja, me quede dormida casi al instante. Y aunque me preocupaba estar demasiado asustada por su proximidad como para pegar ojo, es justo la seguridad que me proporcionaba tenerlo al lado, lo que me ayudaba a dormir.

Pero cuando me desperté de madrugada, y vi que no estaba a mi lado, me levanté, y fui corriendo hasta la ventana, reviviendo así lo desagradable situación de la cueva mientras buscaba el coche de Edward en el camino de la entrada.

Aliviada, me di cuenta, que aun seguía allí.

-Me buscabas?- preguntó Edward apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Mi corazón empezó a latir de forma descontrolada, y mi rostro decidió que el mejor rojo, era el mismo que el del tomate.

-Yo.. me di la vuelta.. y no estabas.. y..- me sentía ridícula

-Solo he ido a por un poco de agua- dijo sonriendo, mientras me cogía la mano, y me llevaba de vuelta a la cama.

Pero cuando me tumbé a su lado, mis manos tocaron su lado de la cama, y las sabanas parecían tan.. frías y abandonadas, que me dio la sensación que se había marchado hacía mucho mas tiempo.

.

.

Cuando me desperté por segunda vez, estaba sola de nuevo. Pero me tranquilice cuando escuche el ruido que estaba haciendo Edward en la cocina. Me levanté de la cama, y bajé para ver que estaba haciendo.

-Desde cuando llevas levantado?- le pregunté a Edward al ver que la cocina no estaba como lo habíamos dejado la noche anterior, sino que estaba impecable, y encima de la mesa, había todo un despliegue de donuts, panecillos y cereales, y nada de eso estaba en mi despensa.

-Soy de los que les gusta madrugar. Así que he pensado que podría limpiar un poco antes de ir a comprar. Puede ser que me haya pasado un poco, pero no sabía que querías.

Sonrió, y se acercó a mi para depositar en mi mejilla un suave beso. Dí un sorbo al zumo de naranja recién exprimido que Edward había preparado.

-No vas a desayunar? O todavía quieres ayunar?

-Ayunar?

-Por favor.. comes menos que un pájaro. Te limitas ha dar sorbos de ese.. medicamento tuyo, y te la pasas jugueteando con la comida. A tu lado, me siento una tragona.

-Así esta mejor?- preguntó antes de coger una donuts, y devorar la mitad en un solo mordisco.

-Mejor- le contesto sonriendo- y.. que vamos a hacer hoy?

-Tengo que irme pronto

-Pero Esme regresará tarde..

-Tengo que volver a casa para hacer una cuantas cosas. Sobretodo, si quieres verme mañana por el instituto- dijo mientras sus labios acariciaban mi mejilla y mi oreja antes de pasar a la nuca.

-El instituto. Tenemos que ir?

Me eche a reír, ya que empezaba a coger al gusto a eso de hacer novillos, sobretodo si Edward estaba a mi lado.

-Eres tú la que piensa que es importante, por mi todos los días serían sábado.

-Pero entonces el sábado dejaría de ser especial. Sería siempre lo mismo. Una interminable sucesión de días largos y ociosos, sin nado por lo que luchar, sin nada que esperar.. después de un tiempo, eso no seria tan genial.

-No estés tan segura- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Y en que consisten esas misteriosas cosas tuyas?

-Ya sabes.. cosas sin más.

-Bueno.. tal vez pueda..

Pero antes que terminara la frase, él ya estaba negando con la cabeza.

-Olvidalo. No pienso dejar que me hagas la colada.

-Pero quiero saber donde vives. Nunca he estado en tu casa, y siento curiosidad.

-Bella.. todo esta echo un lío. Un horrible y apestoso lío. Y no quiero que lo veas, y te formes una idea equivocada de mi. Ademas, nunca lograría ordenar nada, si tú estas cerca. Solo conseguirías distraerme. - sonrió pero sus labios parecían apretados y sus ojos cargados de impaciencia. Era obvio que con esas palabras, solo pretendía rellenar espacio de tiempo hasta el momento de su marcha- Te llamaré esta noche.

-Y que pasaría si decido seguirte? Que harías entonces?- pregunté, pero mi risilla nerviosa, se detuvo en seco en el instante que él se giró en seco hacía mi.

-No me sigas, Bella

La forma en que lo dijo, me hizo preguntarme, si lo que pretendía decir era: "No se te ocurra seguirme nunca" o solo "No me sigas hoy". De todas formas, tiene el mismo significado.

.

.

Cuando Edward se marchó, cogí el teléfono, y intente llamar a Rosalie. Aunque cuando salto el buzón de voz, otra vez, no me moleste en dejarle otro mensaje. Porque la verdad, es que ya le había dejado unos cuantos, así que ya era hora que ella me llamara a mi.

Después de darme una ducha, me senté enfrente de mi escritorio dispuesta a hacer los deberes.

Pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes que mis pensamientos, se vuelvan hacía Edward y todas esas extrañas rarezas que ya no podía seguir pasando por alto.

Cosas como: ¿como es posible que siempre parezca saber lo que estoy pensando, cuando yo no soy capaz de saber lo que él esta pensando?¿como es posible que con solo diecisiete años haya tenido tiempo de vivir en tantos lugares, dominar el arte, el fútbol, el surf, la cocina, la literatura, la historia, y cualquier otra asignatura?¿Y como es que a veces se mueve tan deprisa, que parece un simple borrón?¿Como logra hacer aparecer de la nada rosas y tulipanes? Por no mencionar, que a veces hablaba como un chico normal , y otras como si fuera de otra época. Que todo esto también me pasaba con Tanya, y sabía que me ocultaba algo sobre ella.. y encima no quería que supiera donde vivía.

Después de haber pasado la noche juntos.

Vale, no habíamos hecho otra cosa que dormir, pero aun así creía que merecía respuestas a algunas de mis preguntas.. si no a todas.

Me levanté de golpe, y me fui directa al coche. Yo sabia donde vivía, lo había escuchado varias veces, en los pensamientos de la secretaria de la directora, en esos momentos me alegraba eso de.. ¿poder leer las mentes?

No importaba si Edward se enfadaba conmigo, lo tendría que entender. Tenía que hablar con él.

.

.

**Hola! Hoy es viernes y el cuerpo lo sabe!**

**Primero y como siempre lo más importante, agradecer los comentarios de Peaches . Kay , OnlyRobPatti, Guest, piligm, phoneix1993, pili y liduvina**

**Y luego contaros que ya se me han terminado las vacaciones, he vuelto al trabajo y en menos de un mes empiezo la uni... así que si tardo unos días en publicar no os preocupéis, que de publicar, público! Palibrita de niña buena!**

**Besitos húmedos!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Summary: Bella pierde su familia en un accidente. Cuando se va a vivir con su tía, se encuentra con un nuevo chico en el instituto, pero pronto se dará cuenta que no es como los demás, es como ella, diferente._

_N/A: La historia es una adaptación, los personajes son como siempre de SM_

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 13**

Edward vivía en una vecindario rodeado por una verja de seguridad. Un detalle, que no pude "leer" en la mente de la secretaria. Aunque la verdad, la presencia de enormes barras de acero y vigilantes con uniforme, no podía detenerme. Solo hacía falta que me concentrara en la mente del vigilante, y decir:

-Hola, soy Marie López. He venido a ver a Marco García.

El hombre, consultó la pantalla de su ordenador en busca del nombre, que yo se que aparece en quinta posición.

-Ponga esto en la ventanilla de conductor- dijo el vigilante al tiempo que me entregaba un trozo de papel verde con la palabra "VISITANTE" y la fecha en la parte delantera- Y no aparque al lado izquierdo de la calle, solo en el derecho.

El hombre se despidió, con un gesto con la cabeza, y regresó a su puesto, mientras yo atravesaba las puertas de la veja, con la esperanza, que no se diera cuenta, que pasaba de largo de la calle del señor Marco, y me dirigía a la de Edward.

Cuando llegue a la manzana donde vivía Edward, apagué el motor.. y me di cuenta, que había perdido el coraje.

¿Acaso era una de esas novias psicóticas?¿Quien indaga en la mente de las personas, para colarse en un vecindario de alta seguridad? Pero.. nada en mi vida era normal, así que..¿ porque mi relación iba a ser diferente?

Me quedé sentada en el coche, intentando luchar con las palpitaciones de mi corazón, para que volvieran al ritmo adecuado. Y cuando me quedé observando, al limpio y organizado vecindario, me di cuenta, que no había podido haber elegido un día peor para ir a ese lugar.

Como primer problema, tenia, que el día se había vuelta soleado y cálido, lo que significaba, que a todos, les entrarían ganas de ir en bici o arreglar el jardín; es decir, las peores condiciones para poder espiar.

Y como me pasé todo el viaje en coche obsesionada con llegar sin ser descubierta, no llegue a planear nada para cuando estuviera frente la casa de Edward.

Aunque la verdad, eso no importaba mucho ¿Que era lo peor que podía ocurrir?¿Que se enterara Edward que era un bicho raro? Después de la forma empalagosa, angustiada y desesperada, con la que me había comportado por la mañana, lo mas probable, es que ya lo supiera.

Salí del coche, y me dirigí hacía su casa, la que tenía plantas tropicales y un jardín en muy buenas condiciones. Pero no avance de forma sigilosa, ni escondiéndome, sino todo lo contrario, avance con paso firme, como si tuviera todo el derecho de estar en ese lugar. Pero cuando llegue a las puertas de la entrada, me pregunte que tendría que hacer.

Eche un paso hacía atrás, y me fije en las ventanas. Algunas tenían la persiana bajada, y en otras, la cortina estaba corrida; y aunque, no sabía que hacer, llamé al timbre conteniendo la respiración, y mordiéndome el labio inferior, como acto de nerviosismo.

Pasaron unos minutos, y nadie salió a abrir, así que muy decidida, giré el picaporte, para darme cuenta que la puerta estaba cerrada. Después de asegurarme que ninguno de los vecinos me estaba vigilando, me colé por la puerta lateral y me escabullí por la parte trasera.

Me quedé pegada a la pared del edificio, y apenas me fije en la piscina y las plantas, mientras caminaba hacía la puerta de cristal, que como me hubiese tenido que imaginar, también estaba cerrada.

Y cuando estaba a punto de rendirme, y irme para casa, una voz en mi cabeza me dice: "La ventana que esta justo al lado del fregadero", y sin dudarlo, me acerque allí. Para mi suerte, la ventana estaba entreabierta, lo justo para poder pasar los dedos por debajo y hacer fuerza para terminar de abrirla.

Coloqué las manos en el borde, y usé todas mis fuerzas, para entrar hasta el interior. No debería estar ahí. No tenía derecho en hacer eso. Hubiese tenido que saltar de nuevo hacía fuera, y volver hacía el coche, y así poder regresar a mi casa, mientras aun podía hacerlo. Sin embargo, una voz en mi cabeza, me decía que tenía que continuar, y como ya había llegado hasta ahí, pues supuse, que podría llegar hasta el final.

Examiné la enorme cocina que estaba vacía, un estudio que estaba desnudo, un comedor sin mesas ni sillas, y el cuarto de baño, que solo tiene una botella de jabón para el cuerpo y una toalla blanca. Ese lugar parecía siniestro y abandonado; no había objetos personales, ni fotografías, ni libros.. Solo había un oscuro suelo de madera, deslumbrantes paredes blancas, armarios vacíos, y una nevera llena de botellas con ese extraño líquido de color rojo.

Cuando llegue a la sala de estar, me di cuentas, que había una enorme tele de plasma, un sillón, y una colección incalculable de DVD en idiomas extranjeros, cuyos títulos era incapaz de traducir.

Me detuve al pie de la escalera, convencida, que ya había visto bastante, y que me tendría que marchar de ese lugar. Pero.. algo, que no sabía lo que era, me incitaba a continuar.

Cuando llegué al primer piso, me encontré cara a cara con una puerta de madera, que al igual que la ventana, que se encontraba entreabierta.

Apoyé la mano en la puerta, con la intención de abrirla, y descubrir que esconde esa habitación, y no puede evitar quedarme asombrada, cuando descubrí que esa habitación tan formal y majestuosa, parecía que había salido del palacio de Versalles.

Hice una pausa en la puerta, intentando contemplarlo todo. Los delicados tapices, las antiguas alfombras, la lámpara de araña, la mesa llena de libros.. Las paredes, estaban cubiertas de cuadros con marcos dorados.. y en todos ellos estaba representado Edward con distintos disfraces de diferentes siglos. En uno de ellos aparecía pintado sobre un caballo blanco, con una espada en el costado, y la misma chaqueta que llevaba puesta la noche de Hallowen.

Me acerqué a ese cuadro, y busqué con la mirada el agujero del hombro, ese que Edward me dijo en broma, que fue echo en el fuego de la artillería. Me quedé muy sorprendida, cuando me di cuenta, que ese agujero, también aparecía en el retrato. Deslicé el dedo por encima, preguntándome , fascinada, que clase de extraña y elaborada mentira a inventado Edward, poco después mis dedos toparos con una placa de bronce que hay en la parte inferior del marco, y que decía:

_Edward Anthony Cullen_

Me fije en el cuadro que estaba al lado, y mi corazón latía con fuerza mientras contemplaba el retrato de Edward serio, vestido con un traje negro, y rodeado en un fondo azul, donde la placa decía:

_Edward Cullen  
Retrato Pintado por Pablo Picasso en 1917_

En el cuadro que está más a la derecha, consistía en muchos remolinos de textura intensa, y en esa placa decía:

_Edward Anthony  
Retrato Pintando por Vincent Van Gogh_

Y la historia, se repetía, porque toda la extensión de la pared, estaba llena de cuadros, de los más grandes pintores.

Me dejé caer en el sofá, que había en una de las esquinas, mis ojos estaban vidriosos y mis rodillas temblaban, mientras mi menta barajaba un millón de posibilidades, a cual de ellas mas estúpidas. Luego cogí el libro que estaba más a mano, pasé la página del título y leí:

_Para Edward Cullen_

Estaba firmado por William Shakespeare.

Lo deje caer en el suelo, y cogí el siguiente libro.

_Cumbres Borrascosas, para Edward Anthony_

Todos y cada uno de los libros, estaban dedicados a "Edward Anthony Cullen", a "Edward Cullen" o a "Edward". Y todos los libros, estaban firmados por autores, que llevaban más de un siglo muertos.

Cerré los ojos, y trate de controlar el ritmo de mi respiración, y los latidos de mi corazón, al igual que el tembleque de mis manos, y a la vez tratándome de convencer, que aquello era una especie de broma, que Edward, no es ningún chiflado por la historia, un falsificador de obras de arte.. o cualquier cosa, que salga de lo normal. Quizás, esas cosas, no sean más que reliquias familiares, heredadas de un largo linaje de tatara-tatara-tatarabuelos, que llevan el mismo nombre, y que se parecen de sobremanera a él.

Pero cuando miré a mi alrededor, me di cuenta de la cruda realidad. Todas esas cosas no eran ni reliquias familiares, ni herencias, ni nada parecido, si no todo lo contrario. Todo eso eran los objetos personales de Edward, las posesiones que ha ido guardando a lo largo de los años.

Me puse de pie, y salí dirección al pasillo con bastante dificultad; me sentía desesperada por salir de esa habitación, de ese horrible y recargable mausoleo, y de la casa, que se me hacía semejante a una cripta. Quería alejarme de ese lugar, y no volver nunca más.

No había hecho otra cosa que llegar al pie de la escalera, y un chillido seguido de un gemido ahogado, se escuchaban al final del pasillo, y sin pensarmelo dos veces, corrí en la dirección del ruido. Cuando atravesé la puerta, me encontré con Edward y su boca llena de sangre, mientras Rosalie forcejeaba bajo él.

-Bella!- gritó Edward mientras se puso de pie de un solo salto y se acercó para sujetarme

-Que le has hecho a Rosalie?- le pregunté mientras arremetía contra él con patadas, desesperada para llegar donde estaba mi amiga.

Me fije en Rosalie, tenía la piel pálida, y los ojos en blanco, en ese momento, me di cuenta, que no tenía mucho tiempo.

-Bella, para, por favor- me pidió Edward

-Que le has hecho a Rosalie?!- grité con todas mis fuerzas

-Bella, por favor, deja que te lo esplique.

Clavé la mirada en mi amiga, que está sangrando, y gemía de dolor, entonces una terrible idea cruzo mi mente: "Esta es la razón por la que querías que me mantuviera lejos de aquí".

-No es por eso! Estas equivocada. Si que es verdad, que no quería que vieras esto, pero no es por los motivos que piensas.

Me sostuvo en alto, dejando que mis pies no tocaran el suelo. Y aunque me case de darle patadas, Edward, ni siquiera estaba sudando.

Pero en ese momento me preocupé por Edward, ni por mi. Lo único que importaba era Rosalie, que su respiración cada vez, era mas débil.

-Que le has hecho?- le pregunté con odio

-Bella, tienes que escucharme. Tú no puedes ayudar a Rosalie, créeme, solo la puedo ayudar yo.

-Tú no la estas ayudando, tú la estas matando!

-De eso nada

Hubo un momento, que Edward aflojo sus manos, y pude escaparme de su agarre. Corrí hacía Rosalie, y le sujete la muñeca intentando buscarle el pulso. No podía apartar la mirada de los dos pequeños agujeros que tenía en ella.

Y cuando cogí el teléfono para llamar a urgencias, Edward apareció por detrás, y me lo quitó de la mano.

-Esperaba no tener que hacer esto- dijo mientras todo se volvía negro.

.

.

Cuando me desperté, estaba tumbada en mi cama, y Esme me observaba sentada a los pies de esta.

-Hola, te lo debes de haber pasado muy bien este fin de semana- me dijo con un sonrisa.

Me fije en la hora del reloj, y me levante de golpe, al darme cuenta que era muy tarde.

-Estas bien? Estabas dormida cuando llegué anoche, no estarás enferma, verdad?-preguntó Esme

Fui hasta la ducha, sin saber muy bien que decir, porque aunque sabía que no estaba enferma, no podía creer, que hubiera dormido tantas horas.

-Hay algo que tendría que saber?- preguntó de nuevo mi tía antes que yo entrara en el baño.

Cerré los ojos, y hice un esfuerzo, para recordar el fin de semana. Recordaba lo que pasó con Leah, recordaba que Edward se había quedado a dormir en mi casa, que me había preparado la cena y que por la mañana, preparó el desayuno..

-No.. no pasó nada- conteste después de unos segundos

-Pues entonces date prisa, porque sino llegaras tarde a clase. Seguro que estás bien?

-Si- conteste lo mas convincente que pude, pero mientras entraba en la ducha, me di cuenta, que no sabía si estaba mintiendo o no.

.

.

Alice se la pasó hablando de Jasper todo el camino hasta el instituto. Me contó paso a paso, y con todo lujo de detalles lo que hizo con él el sábado por la noche, y el romántico mensaje de texto que le envió cuando llegó a casa.

-Me he estás escuchando?

-Claro que si- le contesto mientras me paré en un semáforo en rojo

Mi mente, también trabajaba en lo que pasó en mi fin de semana, pero todo se vuelve oscuro a partir del desayuno del domingo. Por mucho que me esforzara, no lograba recordar nada.

-No me mientas, si te aburro, solo dímelo, pero.. te he contado lo que me dijo Jasper al salir..?

-Alice, has hablado con Rosalie?- le pregunté sin dejarla terminar la frase

-No, y tú?

-Creo.. creo que no

-Crees que no?

-No desde el viernes

Entre en el aparcamiento, y mi corazón empezó a latir de forma rara, al ver a Edward en el lugar de siempre, esperándome, apoyado contra su coche.

-Bueno creo que tú también tendrás uno de esos finales de "fueron felices.."- dijo Alice señalando con la cabeza a Edward, que rodeó el coche para abrirme la puerta del conductor, y entregarme un tulipán rojo.

-Buenos días- dijo Edward antes de darme un casto beso en los labios

Yo murmuré alguna tontería en modo de respuesta y me dirigí hacía la verja. Cuando el timbre sonó, Alice salió corriendo hacía su clase, y Edward, mientras me cogía la mano nos fuimos a lengua.

-La señora Angela esta apunto de llegar- susurró

Ocupe mi sitio, y saque los libros correspondientes, y me pregunté, porque tener a mi novio tan cerca, me ponía tan nerviosa. Después busque mi mp3 en el bolsillo, y el pánico me invadió, cuando me di cuenta que no lo traía conmigo.

-No te hace falta- dijo Edward mientras cogía mi mano, y acariciaba el dorso de esta con el pulgar- me tienes a mi

Cerré los ojos disfrutando del contacto, sabía que la señora Angela, llegaría en tres, dos..

-Bella- susurró Edward mientras sus dedos acariciaban las venas de mi muñeca- estas bien?

Apreté los labios y asentí.

-Vale. Lo he pasado muy bien este fin de semana, y espero que tú también- hizo una pausa en el momento que la profesora entraba en clase- lo pasamos bien ayer, no crees?

Me giré hacía Edward, mirándolo a los ojos . Sentí un agradable cosquilleo, por el simple hecho, de tener su mano sobre la mía. Después asentí, solo para que se diera cuenta que estaba de acuerdo con él, porque sabía que esa es la respuesta que buscaba. Aunque lo cierto, no sabía si era verdad.

.

.

Las siguientes horas, solo fueron una confusa mezcla de raras sensaciones de desconcierto. Pero hasta que llegué a la mesa del comedor, no descubrí la verdad de lo que pasó el domingo.

-No puedo creer que os metierais en el agua con lo fría que está- comentó Alice

-Bella llevaba un traje de neopreno, que por cierto se lo dejó en mi casa- dijo Edward

Le quité el envoltorio a mi sándwich, pero por mucho que ellos hablaran, yo seguía sin recordar nada. No sabía ni que tenía un traje de neopreno.

-Mmm.. eso no fue el viernes?- pregunté

-No, yo hice surf el viernes, pero hasta el domingo, no te decidiste en meterte en el agua, y ahí fue cuando te di algunas clases.

Trataba de recordar, pero mi mente seguía en blanco.

-Bueno, y se le da bien?- preguntó Alice

-La verdad, es que apenas había olas, así que no pudimos practicar mucho, nos pasamos la mayor parte de día tumbados bajo unas mantas. Y si, se le da bastante bien.

Alice me miró con las cejas levantadas, pero yo me limité a encogerme de hombros.

-En que playa estuvisteis?- preguntó

No me acordaba de la respuesta, así que solo miré a Edward

-En la cala pequeña de la Push- contestó él antes de beber de su bebida

-Por favor decirme que no sois de esas parejas en las que siempre responde el chico. Acaso Edward también pide por ti en los restaurantes?- dijo Alice mientras sacudía la cabeza, y ponía los ojos en blanco.

Me quedé mirando a Edward, pero antes que él responda, Alice añadió:

-Bella, te lo estoy preguntando a ti

-Yo me encargo de pedir mi propia comida. Y.. me podrías prestar un momento tu teléfono.

-Porque? Has olvidado el tuyo?

-Si, y quería hablar con Rosalie, para saber como esta. Tengo un mal presentimiento. No puedo dejar de pensar en que algo malo le ha pasado.

-Bella, Rosalie, esta en casa enferma- dijo Alice- Tiene la gripe. Y esta triste por lo de Leah, pero me ha jurado que ya no está enfadada.

-Creía que no habías hablado con ella.

-Le he enviado un mensaje en clase de Arte

-Está bien?

-Esta echando las tripas por la boca, y esta llorando la perdida de su amiga, pero si le quitamos eso, se puede decir que si que está bien.

Le devolví el teléfono a Alice, ya que si Rose se encontraba mal, mejor no molestarla. Poco después Edward colocó su mano en mi pierna y Alice se puso a hablar de Jasper. Pero aunque asentía o sonreía de tanto en tanto, no puedo deshacerme de esa sensación de intranquilidad.

.

.

El único día que Edward decide pasar todo el día en el instituto, es el único día que yo hubiese deseado, que no lo hiciera. Porque cada vez que salía de clase, me lo encontraba esperándome, para preguntarme como estaba. Y la verdad, es que me empezaba a poner un poco nerviosa.

Así que después de la última clase, fuimos hacía el aparcamiento, y cuando él se ofreció a acompañarme a casa, y le conteste:

-Si no te importa, quiero estar un rato sola.

-Va todo bien?- preguntó por.. ¿enésima vez?

-Si, te veré mañana, vale?

Cuando llegué a casa, me sentía tan cansada, que me fui directa a la cama, con la intención de dormir un rato hasta que llegara Esme, que seguro se preocupaba por mi de nuevo.

Cuando me desperté a mitad de la noche con el corazón a mil por hora, me dio la sensación, que no estaba sola en la habitación.

Busqué la almohada, y la apreté con fuerza contra mi, dándome la sensación, que ella me protegía de lo que hubiera en la habitación.

Examiné el oscuro espacio, y contuve la respiración cuando escuche un sonido parecido al de unas zapatillas cerca de la puerta de la terraza.

-Edward?- me sorprendí a mi misma cuando pronuncie su nombre en voz alta.

Busque con dificultad el interruptor de la luz, para poder buscar a mi intruso.

Estaba tan segura que no estaba sola, que me sentí decepcionada cuando me di cuenta que en esa habitación, solo estaba yo.

Eche el pestillo a la puerta de la terraza, para luego asomarme al interior del armario, y mirar bajo la cama, igual que hacía mi padre para convencerme que el hombre del saco no se escondía ahí.

Pero como no encontré nada, me volví a meter en la cama, y le di vueltas a que a lo mejor, la culpa de tener la sensación que había alguien dentro de la habitación era por culpa de la maldita pesadilla.

La pesadilla era parecida al sueño que tuve una vez. Corría a través de un claro con un vestido blanco que apenas me protegía del frío, y que parecía que invitara al viento a azotar mi piel.

Tenía mucho frío, pero apenas me daba cuenta, porque solo me concentraba en correr, mis pies se hundían en la tierra y el barro, y yo solo buscaba refugio en un escondite que estaba protegido por la niebla espesa.

Lo único que sabía es que corría hacía una luz suave. Y que me alejaba de Edward.

.

.

**Hola!**

**y hoy es domingo ya... mañana es lunes... alguien le apetece más llorar? Así que para alegrar el body os dejo un nuevo capítulo de la adaptación.**

**Lo más importante, agradecer los comentarios de Peaches . Kay , OnlyRobPatti, Guest, piligm, phoneix1993, pili y liduvina, pero hoy quiero agradecer un poco más a pili: "Nena, gracias por siempre dejar comentarios en todos los capítulos, eres todo un amor! Un abrazo XXL para ti"**

**Os deseo que tengáis un feliz comienzo de semana. Disfrutar del capítulo, y nos leemos pronto!**

**Besis húmedos!**


	14. Chapter 14

_Summary: Bella pierde su familia en un accidente. Cuando se va a vivir con su tía, se encuentra con un nuevo chico en el instituto, pero pronto se dará cuenta que no es como los demás, es como ella, diferente._

_N/A: La historia es una adaptación, los personajes son como siempre de SM_

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 14**

Al día siguiente cuando salí del coche en el aparcamiento del instituto, me fui hacía Rosalie que esperaba en la verja de la entrada, y pasé por delante de Edward sin decirle nada. Y aunque normalmente evitaba a toda costa el contacto físico, esa vez, abrace a Rosalie.

-Vale, vale, yo también te quiero- dijo riendo Rose

El cabello de mi amiga, no tenía el brillo de siempre, sus uñas, no estaban bien pintadas, las ojeras que adornaban sus ojos, hacen perder la habitual luminosidad de su rostro. Y aunque Rosalie me aseguró que estaba bien, no pude evitar volverla a abrazar.

-Como estás?

-Oye, que te pasa? Que es toda esta demostración de amor? La verdad, es que es raro viniendo de ti, la que siempre lleva el mp3 a tope, y la capucha subida.

-Es que.. yo.. me entere de que estabas enferma, y como no viniste a clase..

-Ya se lo que pasa- contesta Rosalie riendo- es culpa tuya- dijo señalando a Edward- has transformado a mi fría amiga en una sentimental- dijo levantando los brazos teatralmente.

Todos juntos nos dirigimos a las puertas del edificio, pero hubo un momento en ese recorrido, que me quede paralizada, mis pies se quedaron clavados en el suelo. Y todo fue culpa de los pensamientos de Rosalie, no podía evitar leer su mente. Ella estaba pensando en una de las veces que se desmayo por culpa de la fiebre, y se dio un golpe en la cabeza, se había hecho una herida en la cabeza, y había sangre..

Odiaba esa sustancia viscosa de color rojo, que olía a oxido y sal. Las rodillas me empezaron a flojear solo de pensar en.. sangre

Antes de caer al suelo, unos brazos me sujetaron. Edward, era él quien estaba impidiendo que mi trasero chocara contra el duro suelo, y en ese momento, me sentí protegida.

-Bella?- preguntó Edward con preocupación

-Deberías llevarla a casa- dijo Alice

-No hace falta, ya estoy bien

-Bella, Alice tiene razón, tienes un aspecto horrible- apoyo Rosalie- Deberías ir a descansar. No querrás coger lo mismo que yo, verdad?

Aunque insistí que quería ir a clase, nadie me escuchaba. Poco después, Edward rodeó con su brazo mi cintura, y me condujo hasta el coche.

.

.

-Esto es una tontería- me quejé dentro del coche de Edward, cruzando los brazos igual que una niña pequeña- nos van a castigar por haber faltado otra vez a clase..

-Nadie nos va a castigar Bella. ¿Tengo que recordarte que casi te desmayas y que por no ser por mi, hubieses caído al suelo?

-Si.. bueno.. pero me cogiste, no? Ahora ya estoy bien, de verdad. Y si tan preocupado estabas, me hubieras tenido que llevar a la enfermería del instituto. No tenías porque raptarme.

-No te estoy raptando, solo quiero cuidar de ti, y asegurarme que estás bien.

-Vaya ¿ahora eres médico?

Edward no me contestó, guardó silencio. Se limitó a conducir y a pasar sin detenerse en la calle que lleva a mi casa. Al final se detuvo frente a una enorme verja.

-Donde vamos?

-A mi casa- murmuró a la vez que saludó con la cabeza a un vigilante, que me resultaba familiar.

Aparcó el coche dentro de un enorme garaje, y Edward, me ayudo a salir del coche, agarrándome la mano, y dirigiéndome dentro de una cocina bien amueblada, para pasarla y subir unas escaleras, que llevaban a un estudio, donde me paré en seco, para observar los hermosos muebles, que no tenían nada que ver con el estilo que me esperaba de Edward. Algo mas chic, si. Eso, no.

-Cuando me hiciste esta foto? - le pregunté al tiempo que cogía mi fotografía, que estaba enmarcada y descansaba encima de una pequeña mesa.

-Sabes, te comportas como si nunca hubieras estado aquí

-Es que nunca he estado aquí

-Si que has estado. No te acuerdas del último domingo? El día en la playa? Aún tengo tu traje de neopreno tendido arriba. Pero ahora siéntate y descansa.

Me dejé caer sobre el cómodo sofá, preguntándome cuando me hizo esa foto. En la imagen, tenía el pelo largo y suelto, y llevaba puesta una sudadera que no recordaba que tenía, y aunque parezca que estaba riendo, mis ojos están tristes.

-Te la hice un día en el instituto sin que te dieras cuenta. Me gustan las fotos inesperadas, son las únicas que captan la esencia de la persona- dijo Edward antes de quitármela, y devolverla a su sitio- Ahora cierra los ojos, mientras yo te voy a preparar un té.

Cuando el té estuvo listo, Edward, me puso la taza entre las manos, y me colocó una chaqueta de lana por encima de los hombros.

-Esto está muy bien, pero no hace falta. De verdad. Estoy bien. Deberíamos regresar al instituto- le dije mientras dejaba la taza encima de la mesa

-Bella, te desmayaste- dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado, y me acariciaba el pelo.

-Esas cosas pasan

-No en mi mundo- Edward se me quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos- ¿que pasa?

-No quiero que pilles tú también la gripe

-Yo no me pongo enfermo- contestó mientras reía

-Así que tu no te pones enfermo ¿eh?

Edward no respondió, simplemente me dedicó una de esas sonrisas torcidas que tanto me gustaban.

-Recapitulemos- le dije- no te pones enfermo, no tienes problemas por faltar a clase, sacas sobresalientes aunque no se te ve el pelo por el instituto; coges un pincel, y pintas un Picasso mejor que Picasso. Sabes cocinar como los mejor chefs, y solías trabajar de modelo.. y todo eso fue antes que vinieras aquí, a donde te mudaste, después de haber estado viviendo en Londres, Rumanía, París.. No trabajas y estas emancipado, aunque te las apañas para vivir en una casa lujosamente decorada, que sería el sueño de cualquier multimillonario, conduces en coche caro y..

-Roma-dijo Edward mirándome con seriedad

-Que?

-Has dicho que viví en Rumanía cuando donde viví fue en Roma

-Da igual la cuestión es..

-Si? Cual es la cuestión?

Tragué saliva con fuerza, y aparté la mirada. Había algo que hacía tiempo que me daba vueltas en la cabeza, algo sobre Edward..

-Bella. Bella, yo..

-Llévame a casa.

.

.

Cuando Edward estacionó el coche enfrente de mi casa, salí del auto sin decirle nada, corrí hacía la puerta de la entrada, subí las escaleras que llevaban a mi dormitorio, de dos en dos, y me tiré en la cama, dejando que las lagrimas me mojaran la cara.

-Bella, estas bien?- me preguntó Esme mientras dejaba las bolsas de la compra en el suelo y se arrodillaba a mi lado acariciando mi rostro húmedo con su suave y cálida mano.

Cerré los ojos, y negué con la cabeza. Se, que a pesar del reciente desmayo, del malestar.. no estoy enferma. Al menos de la forma que ella creía. Era algo mas complicado, y que no se curaba con tanta facilidad.

-A veces.. a veces las cosas que pasan, caen sobre mi sin compasión, y aun así, las cosas no mejoran con el tiempo

Me faltaba el aire, por culpa de los sollozos, y los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas una vez más.

-No estoy segura que vaya a mejorar nunca- me dijo Esme-Creo que tendrás que aprender a vivir con esa sensación de vació.

Sonrió, y me limpio las lágrimas con sus manos.

Cuando Esme se tumbó a mi lado no me aparte, como había echo muchas veces, solo cerré los ojos, y me permití sentir su dolor y el mio. Nos quedamos ahí, llorando, charlando y compartiendo cosas, como hubiéramos tenido que hacer hacía mucho tiempo. Si yo le hubiera dejado. Si no lo hubiera apartado de mi vida.

Cuando Esme se levantó para ir a hacer la cena, rebuscó en las bolsas de la compra y me dijo:

-Mira lo que encontrado en el maletero de mi coche. Te la tomé prestada hace un montón, justo después que te mudaras aquí. No recordaba que la tenía todavía.

Me arrojo una sudadera con capucha de color melocotón.

La misma que no me acordaba que tenía.

La misma que no me puse desde la primera semana de instituto.

La misma que llevaba puesta en la foto que tenía Edward encima de la mesa, aunque por aquel entonces, ni siquiera nos conocíamos.

.

.

Al día siguiente en el instituto, llevé el coche más lejos de Edward, y de ese estúpido sitio que siempre reserva para mi, y aparqué en la otra punta del aparcamiento.

-Se puede saber que estás haciendo?- se quejó Alice- Has dejado atrás el sitio! Mira ahora todo lo que tendremos que caminar!

Cerré la puerta del coche con fuerza, y atravesé el estacionamiento a toda prisa. Sin prestar atención a Edward, que me estaba esperando apoyado en su flamante Volvo.

-Hola? Tío guapo a las tres en punto; lo has dejado atrás! Que te pasa?- preguntó Alice cogiéndome del brazo y mirándome a los ojos- Os habéis peleado?

Yo solo negué con la cabeza.

-No pasa nada- le respondí mientras me dirigía hacía el edificio.

.

.

Aunque la última vez que me fije Edward andaba detrás de mi, cuando entre en la clase, él ya estaba sentado en su sitio. Me subí la capucha de mi sudadera, y encendí el mp3, en un intento de ignorarlo mientras la profesora Angela pasaba lista.

-Bella..-susurro Edward- Bella, se que estas enfadada, pero déjame explicarte. Bella, por favor..-suplicó

Sin embargo, me limite a actuar como si él no estuviera ahí.

-Está bien. Pero recuerda que así lo has querido- dijo suspirando Edward

Y al instante, se escuchó un terrible "PUM" en toda clase, cuando diecisiete cabezas cayeron sobre las mesas.

Las cabezas de todos, menos la de Edward y la mía.

-Esto es lo que quería evitar.

-Que has hecho?- le dije mientras observaba los cuerpos inconscientes; una idea terrible se empezó a formar en mi cabeza- Los has matado! Los has matado a todos!

-Venga Bella, por quien me has tomado? Por supuesto que no los he matado. Están.. echándose una cabezadita, solo eso.

Me deslicé hasta el extremo de mi silla, con los ojos clavados en la puerta, planeando mi huida.

-Puedes intentarlo, pero no llegarás muy lejos. Ya has visto que he llegado a clase antes que tú, y eso que me llevabas ventaja.

-Puedes leerme la mente?- susurré

-Normalmente, si. Bueno, casi siempre.

-Desde cuando?

-Desde la primera vez que te vi.

-Y cuando fue eso?- insistí con voz débil al recordar la foto de su mesa. Me preguntaba cuando tiempo me llevaba siguiendo.

-No te estoy siguiendo. Al menos de la forma que tú crees.

-Y porque debería creerte?

-Porque nunca te he mentido

-Ahora me estas mintiendo!

-Nunca te he mentido en nada importante.

-De verdad? Me hiciste esa foto mucho antes que te apuntaras en este instituto. Que puesto ocupa eso en tu lista de cosas importantes que hay que compartir en una relación.

-Y que puesto ocupa en la tuya que puedas leer mentes, al igual que yo, y que también puedas saber de las emociones de los demás?

-Cállate. No sabes nada de mi.

Me puse de pie con las rodillas temblorosas y el corazón a ritmo nada normal antes de mirar a todos mis compañeros de clase inconscientes. Jessica tenía la boca abierta. Mike roncaba tan alto que su cuerpo temblaba, y la profesora Angela parecía muy tranquila.

-Esto pasa en todo el instituto o solo en esta clase?

-Supongo que en todo el instituto.

Sin decir nada más salí del aula, y corriendo como nunca antes lo había echo, atravesé el pasillo y el patio. Corrí por el aparcamiento, hasta llegar a mi Fiesta, pero Edward ya me estaba esperando ahí, con las mochila colgada en uno de sus hombros.

-Ya te lo había dicho.

Me quedé frente a él. Todos los momentos olvidados aparecieron de nuevo en mi memoria. Su rostro, con los labios llenos de sangre, Rosalie forcejeando en esa habitación.. Sabía que Edward había echo algo para que no pudiera recordar. Y aunque sabía que no podría contra él, no me rendiría sin luchar.

-Bella! Crees que todo lo que he echo es para poder matarte?- me dijo con los ojos llenos de angustia.

-No es eso lo que pretendes? Rosalie cree que lo que le pasó fue solo un sueño provocado por la fiebre. Soy la única que se lo que pasó de verdad. La única que sabe que es lo que hiciste. Lo que no entiendo es porque no nos mataste a las dos cuando tuviste la oportunidad. Porque te molestaste en borrarme la memoria y en mantenerme con vida?

-Yo nunca te haría daño- sus ojos estaban cargados de dolor- Lo malinterpretaste todo. Yo trataba de salvar a Rosalie, no de hacerle daño. Pero tú no quisiste escucharme.

-Entonces.. porque parecía que Rose estaba a punto de morir?

-Porque estaba a punto de morir. Tenía algo en su sangre.. que la estaba matando. Cuando nos viste yo acababa de succionarle el "veneno".

-Sé lo que vi.

-Sé lo que parece. Y también sé que no me crees. Pero yo quería explicarme, y tú no me dejaste, así que hice todo esto para llamar tu atención. Porque Bella, de verdad, lo interpretaste todo mal.

No me creí ni una sola palabra. Ha tenido muchos años, quizás siglos para perfeccionar ese monólogo; como resultado, una actuación impresionante. Pero seguía siendo una actuación. Y aunque no creía lo que estaba a punto de decir, solo encontraba una posible explicación para lo que había pasado, aunque resultase muy extraña.

-Lo único que quiero es que te vayas de vuelta a tu ataúd, o con tu gente, o donde quisiera que fuera que estabas antes de llegar aquí y.. déjame en paz!

-No soy un vampiro, Bella. Bueno.. no del todo O al menos lo que tú piensas.

-Vaya, de verdad?

Lo mire a los ojos, convencida que lo único que me hacía falta para terminar con todo aquello era un rosario, unos ajos y una estaca de madera.

-No seas ridícula. Los vampiros no existen.

-Sé lo que vi- le repetí, recordando aquella tarde..

Me limité a quedarme de pie, sin respirar apenas. No comprendía nada. Demasiado para mi. Pero cuando Edward intento coger mi mano, mi instinto hizo que me apartara.

-No soy un vampiro, Bella. Soy un inmortal.

-Vampiro, inmortal, da igual.

-La verdad, es que hay una gran diferencia. Los vampiros son criaturas de ficción, que solo existen en los libros, las películas.. Y yo soy un inmortal. Lo que quiere decir que llevo siglos vagando por este mundo. Aunque, mi inmortalidad, no depende de chupar sangre ni hacer sacrificios con los humanos, como te estas imaginando.

Recordé el extraño líquido de color rojo, ese que siempre estaba bebiendo. Y me pregunté si eso tenía algo que ver con su vida inmortal. Como si fuera un zumo que otorgaba la inmortalidad.

-Un zumo inmortal.. Eso es bueno. Imagina las posibilidades comerciales. Bella por favor, no tienes porque tenerme miedo, no soy peligroso, y jamás haría algo que pudiera lastimarte. Solo

soy un chico que ha vivido muchos tiempo. Puede que incluso demasiados. Pero eso no quiere decir que sea mala persona. Solo una persona inmortal. Y me temo..

-Mientes! Estos es de locos! Tú estas loco!

-Recuerdas la primera vez que me viste? Recuerdas que en el mismo momento que tus ojos se posaron en los míos sentiste algo familiar? Recuerdas que cuando abriste los ojos estuviste a punto de recordar, a punto de recuperar tu memoria antes que se evaporase?

-No!

-Fui yo quien te encontró aquel día del accidente en el bosque. Yo fui quien te trajo de vuelta! Los ojos que mirabas durante.. tu vuelta.. eran los míos. Bella, yo estaba ahí. Junto a tu lado. Te salvé. Se que lo recuerdas. Está en tus pensamientos.

-No! Para de una vez!

-Bella.. es la verdad. No tienes porque tenerme miedo.

-No tenías derecho a acercarte a mi! Es culpa tuya que sea un bicho raro! Es culpa tuya que este atrapada en esta horrible vida! Porque no me dejaste morir?- le dije gritando e intentando controlar los sollozos.

-No podía soportar perderte de nuevo. Esta vez no. Otra vez no.

No entendía lo que quería decir con eso, pero me daba igual, no quería escuchar mas, no podía soportarlo, dolía. Solo quería que todo terminase.

-Bella.. por favor no pienses eso.

-Así que a mi me trajiste de vuelta porque si, y a mi familia la dejaste que se muriera, no? Porque? Si eso es verdad, si puedes devolver a la vida a los muertos, porque solo me salvaste a mi?

-No soy tan poderoso como tú crees. Y además.. ya era demasiado tarde para ellos, ya habían seguido adelante. Pero tú.. tú te demoraste, no cruzaste el puente. Creí que querías vivir.

-Largate! No quiero verte nunca mas!- le dije mientras me arrancaba la pulsera que me compró y la arrojaba al suelo.

-Bella, no digas eso si no lo dices en serio- me dijo con voz suplicante.

-Has dicho que nuca me harías daño, y mírame. Me has destrozado la vida, y para que? Para que tuviera que estar sola? Para que fuera un bicho raro el resto de mi vida? Te odio.. por lo que me has echo.. odio en lo que me he convertido.. no quiero verte nunca más!- le dije con toda la rabia que sentía dentro, todo lo que me había guardado, todo, había salido, todo el dolor..

Cuando levante la mirada del suelo, me di cuenta que estaba rodeada de tulipanes. Miles de tulipanes, todos rojos. Los suaves pétalos brillan bajo el sol de la mañana; llenaban el aparcamiento, y cubrían todos los coches.

Me di cuenta que la persona que me los había enviado, se había marchado.

.

.

.

**Hola!**

**Ya somos martes, aunque la semana se me está haciendo larguísima... **

**Quiero agradecer como siempre a la gente que deja sus comentarios, a los followers y a todos los que dan a favorito! Un abrazo XXL para todos vosotros!**

**Me alegra tanto que os esté gustando tanto esta adaptación. **

**Os deseo un feliz día, y nos leemos pronto!**

**Besis húmedos!**


	15. Chapter 15

_Summary: Bella pierde su familia en un accidente. Cuando se va a vivir con su tía, se encuentra con un nuevo chico en el instituto, pero pronto se dará cuenta que no es como los demás, es como ella, diferente._

_N/A: La historia es una adaptación, los personajes son como siempre de SM_

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 15**

Me resultaba raro no tener a Edward a mi lado en clase, agarrándome la mano, ayudándome que las voces se apagaran.. Me había acostumbrado tanto a tener a Edward a mi lado, que casi me había olvidado de Jessica y Laurent, pero cuando escuche sus risas malvadas- como las brujas de las películas de Disney- me di cuenta, que tendría que volver a confiar en las capuchas, y en mi mp3.

Pasó más de una semana antes que el nombre de Edward saliera en una de las conversaciones con Rose y Alice. Supongo que mis amigas estaban tan acostumbradas a su ausencia, que no se extrañaron que no apareciera por el instituto.

-Quiero que sepáis que Edward y yo ya no estamos juntos- dije un día durante la comida- y se ha ido.

-Se ha ido?- preguntaron las dos con las bocas abiertas

Asentí, no quería decir nada más, me negaba a seguir hablando del tema, y aunque sabia que les debía una buena explicación a los dos me limite a bajar la cabeza y apretar los labios.

Un día en la clase de arte, la profesora se me acercó haciendo todo lo posible por no mirar mi desastrosa pintura.

-Se que Edward y tú tenias más que una amistad, y me imagino lo duro que debe ser para ti, así que pensé que te tendrías que quedarte esto- me dijo mientras me entregaba un lienzo que sabía al cien por cien que era de Edward.

Dejé la pintura apoyada contra mi caballete, y seguí con mi horroroso trabajo.

-No piensas mirarlo?- me preguntó la profesora sorprendida por mi falta de interés.

-No, pero gracias por habérmelo dado.

La clase termino, y me fui directa hacía mi coche, metiendo el cuadro dentro del maletero sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

-Que es eso?- preguntó Alice

-Nada

Me di cuenta, que me sentía sola, que me apoyaba en Edward para que rellanara mis vacíos y curara mis heridas. Decirle adiós a mi guapo, espeluznante, y posiblemente malvado novio, me resultó mucho mas difícil de lo que jamás admitiría.

.

.

A la semana, me reuní con Rosalie y Alice, ellas estaban preocupadas por mi, decían que aunque nunca había sido una chica alegre y de salir de fiesta, últimamente, me encontraban más sumergida en mi burbuja.

Ellas se empeñaron que teníamos que asistir a una fiesta, que sería muy divertida, y que allí estaría todo el instituto, pero yo no estaba tan convencida de que todo saldría a las mil maravillas como ellas me prometían.

Después de haber pasado dos largas horas discutiendo con Alice y Rose, consiguieron que dejara mi mp3 en casa y que soltara mi cabello, dejando atrás ya mi típica cola de caballo.

La fiesta se celebraba en unas carpas blancas cerca de una reserva, como las chicas me habían dicho, allí se encontraban todos y cada uno de los alumnos del instituto. Desde el más tímido, hasta el más descarado.

-Rose!- gritó una voz a mis espaldas.

-Tanya! Creí que estarías de viaje

-Ya ves, cambié de planes.

-Me alegro de que estés aquí, tenemos que ponernos al día con muchas cosas.

-Tienes razón, por cierto, estoy organizando una fiesta, pero aun tengo que concretar el día, vendrás, verdad?

-Claro! no me la perdería por nada- dijo Rosalie muy emocionada

-Entonces perfecto! ahora a disfrutar de la fiesta.

-A bailar!- dijeron Alice y Rose mientras se adentraban a la pista de baile.

-Nos veremos pronto Bella- murmuró Tanya en mi oreja antes de seguir a mis amigas a la pista.

Tuve la sensación, que Tanya no me dijo eso por pura cortesía. Algo no iba bien. Y no tardaría mucho en descubrirlo.

Cuando llegué a mi casa bien entrada la madrugada, algo dentro de mi me obligo a abrir el maletero y observar el lienzo de Edward. Una chica morena de ojos marrones estaba sonriendo en un claro rodeado de flores.

Cerré el maletero dejando otra vez el cuadro dentro del coche, y me adentré en la casa, mientras una lágrima rodaba por mi rostro.

.

.

La mañana del 21 de diciembre, me dirigí hacía la cocina para desayunar, estaba sola, Esme trabajaba. Al girarme para poder coger la caja de cereales, mis ojos se centraron en el calendario que había colgado en la pared. La fecha me llamó la atención, no por nada especial, ya que en el recuadro blanco no había nada anotado, simplemente las palabras "solsticio de invierno" impresas en letras negras adornaban el vacío.

Cuando termine de desayunar, subí a mi habitación, no tenia nada que hacer, había empezado las vacaciones de invierno que eran sinónimo de aburrimiento. Al entrar me llevé la mano al corazón, no me podía creer lo que estaban viendo mis ojos, encima de mi almohada, se encontraba una pluma negra.

La misma pluma negra que llevaba en la noche que me disfrace de Maria Antonieta.

La misma pluma que Edward se había llevado como "recuerdo".

En ese mismo momento me di cuenta que Edward había estado allí. Al examinar mi habitación me dí cuenta que el lienzo que tenía en el maletero de mi coche se encuentra en ese momento apoyado contra la pared de mi dormitorio, y que en él ya no hay una chica sonriendo en un claro rodeado de flores, sino que la misma chica se encuentra en un claro rodeado de niebla, una niebla espesa y fría.

La misma niebla y el mismo claro que aparecían en mis sueños.

Sin saber porque, cogí mi cazadora y las llaves del coche, y salí en busca de mi Fiesta.

Encendí el motor y pisé el acelerador, no sabía donde iba ni porque lo estaba haciendo, solo sabía que cuando llegara a ese lugar tendría la respuesta.

Conducí hacía el norte, a toda velocidad, y siguiendo mi instinto. Me alejé varios kilómetros del centro de la ciudad, y cuando llegué a una reserva natural, apagué el motor del coche, y salí del Fiesta dirección a un sendero que se adentraba al bosque.

La niebla se extendía con mucha rapidez, y eso provocaba que no viera bien el camino. Una parte de mi me ordenaba que diera media vuelta, y que regresara a casa, pero la otra parte, seguía mis pies, que era como si andarán solos, como si tuvieran vida propia y me obligaran a adentrarme en el bosque.

Hacía frío, y eso me hacía temblar. No sabía donde estaba mi destino, pero lo sabría cuando llegara, igual que había sabido que tenía que aparcar el coche cerca el sendero de la reserva.

Hubo un momento, que me tropecé y caí al suelo, dándome un buen golpe en las rodillas, y un grito de dolor salió a través de mi garganta, pero cuando empezó a sonar mi teléfono, había logrado que se convirtiera en un leve gimoteo.

-Si?- contesté poniéndome de pie

-Bella soy Alice, solo quería que supieras que te estas perdiendo una fiesta super guay.

-Fiesta?

-Si, la fiesta de Tanya. Aunque se ha buscado un lugar bastante extraño para hacer a fiesta, estamos cerca de un claro en la reserva.

\- Cerca de un claro?

-Si

-Yo estoy en la reserva, y ya estoy viendo el claro, pero espero no caerme otra vez por culpa de la niebla.

-Niebla? No hay niebl..

Antes que Alice terminara de hablar, alguien me había quitado el teléfono de la mano.

-Hola Bella. Ya te dije que nos veríamos pronto- dijo Tanya sonriendo.

.

.

Sabía que tenía que correr, gritar.. o hacer algo, pero no podía, lo único que conseguí, fue quedarme paralizada. Como si de mis pies hubieran crecido raíces y se hubieran clavado en el suelo.

Observé a Tanya con detenimiento. No sabía como terminaría todo eso, y tampoco podía leer su mente.

-El amor es cruel, ¿no crees? En el momento que conoces al chico de tus sueños, en ese momento que te das cuentas que es demasiado bueno para ser real, justo en ese momento, descubres que es demasiado bueno para ser real. Demasiado bueno para ti. Y te sientes sola y miserable.. Tú depresión, esa que no querías admitir que tenias, esa que te la provocó la ausencia de Edward.. si te digo la verdad, disfrute mucho viéndote sufrir. Y con eso, ¿sabes lo que has conseguido? Que mi trabajo sea mucho más fácil. Porque en cada momento que te encerrabas un poco más en tu burbuja, también ayudabas que tu mente se hiciera cada vez más vulnerable, más abierta, más fácil de manipular..

Me agarró de la muñeca, y sus uñas se clavaron en esta, cuando tiró de mi para que me acercara más a ella. Mis esfuerzos para soltarme, era inútiles, Tanya tenía una fuerza fuera de lo común.

-Mortales..- dijo con asco-Sois objetivos muy fáciles, ¿crees que he echo todo esto para terminar tan pronto? Si hubiera querido, te hubiera eliminado en tu habitación, mientras preparaba el escenario. Habría sido más rápido, pero también más aburrido. Así es más divertido para las dos ¿no crees? ¿Creias que había sido Edward quien te había guiado hasta aquí?¿Que él te estaba guiando contra tu voluntad? Pues siento decepcionarte Bella, pero era yo. Yo he echo todo esto. Me encanta el 21 de diciembre ¿a ti no? El solsticio de invierno, la noche más larga del año.. Perdona mi gusto por la melodramático, pero le da un toque más interesante.

Intente liberarme otra vez de Tanya, pero ella hizo mas fuerza y clavo sus uñas en mi carne, provocandome un terrible dolor.

-Digamos que.. dejo que te marches ¿que harías?¿salir corriendo? Yo soy mas rápida que tú. ¿buscarías a tu amiga? Que lastimas, pero parece que Rosalie está en el claro equivocado, en este mismo momento, debe de estar buscándome entra la gente de la fiesta. Que rabia- dijo con una preocupación fingida- si supiera que nuestra invitada de honor está aquí..

-Que es lo que quieres?

-No me metas prisa, todo a su tiempo ¿donde estaba antes que me interrumpieras? Ah, si, estábamos hablando de ti. Verás, creo que las cosas nunca serán como las esperabas. Yo conozco a Edward desde hace mucho tiempo, y le hablo, le hablo, le hablo.. Y a pesas de todos los años que hemos pasado juntos, tú sigues interponiendote en mi camino.

Bajé las vista la suelo, y me pregunté como había podido ser tan estúpida. Nada de lo que había pasado tenía relación con Rosalie.. solo conmigo.

-Vamos, no seas tan dura contigo misma, no es la primera vez que cometes este error. He sido la responsable de tu muerte.. Hummm ¿cuantas veces? Bueno.. creo que he perdido la cuenta.

Entonces recordé lo que me dijo Edward, eso de que no me podría perder otra vez. Me fije en el rostro de Tanya. Se endureció. Estaba enfadada. Eché de mi cabeza esos recuerdos, porque sabía que ella podía leer mi mente.

Tanya se acercó a mi, cogiéndome el brazo y volviéndome a clavar sus afiladas uñas.

-Si la memoria no me falla, y nunca lo hace, las ultimas veces jugamos a un juego llamado "Truco o trato". Y déjame decirte que no saliste ganadora de ese juego. Pero parece que nunca te cansas de jugar, así que.. ¿te apetece jugar de nuevo?

Me limite a clavar mi mirada en sus ojos.

-¿Has visto alguna vez como el gato mata a el ratón?¿Como juega con la patética presa antes de cansarse y terminar el trabajo?

Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Si lo que quería hacer era matarme..¿porque no lo hacía en ese momento?

-Lo de matarte es el "trato" para mi, pero.. ¿no quieres saber cual es el truco?. Eres un poco aburrida, la verdad. Pero de todas formas voy a decírtelo. Verás.. el truco consiste en que yo hago ver que te dejo marchar, entonces tú correrás en círculos hasta que te canses, y entonces yo aplicare el "trato". Así que..¿que quieres?¿una muerte lenta o una muerte dolorosa y lenta? ¡Decídete! El tiempo corre.

-¿Porque quieres matarme? Edward y yo ya no estamos juntos. Hace una semana que no lo veo- le dije

-No es nada personal Bella. Pero parece que cada vez que tú.. "no estás" Edward y yo nos llevamos mejor.

Aunque pensé en rendirme en morir sin luchar, me negué, iba a luchar aunque estuviera condenada a perder.

-Que así sea- dijo Tanya- Has elegido "truco". En ese caso.. ¡Corre!

Tanya me soltó el brazo y yo corrí a través del claro. Sabía que nada me podía salvar, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Sentía los pulmones a punto de explotar, un dolor abrasador en las costillas, aún así, seguí corriendo más haya de los arboles que rodeaban el claro. Las ramas rasgaban mi chaqueta, pero seguía corriendo para salvar mi vida, aunque no estaba del todo segura si valía la pena intentarlo. Cuando llegué al sendero, Tanya apreció de entre la niebla, y se situó delante de mi.

Y aunque trate de esquivarla, pasó todo lo contrario, ella me "ayudó" a caer al suelo dándome un fuerte empujón.

Me había dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, la sentía palpitar, sentía como la sangre mojaba mi cabello. La boca me sabía a sangre, me había roto el labio. Y es que cuando había caído Tanya no se molesto en apartarme unos metros de la piedra que había detrás de mi.

-Bella, tienes un aspecto horrible. No se que vio Edward en ti.

Mi cuerpo sufría por el dolor, mi respiración era irregular, y la boca me sabía a oxido y sal.

-Supongo que querrás saber todos los detalles, aunque la próxima vez no te acordaras de ellos, pero siempre es divertido ver tu expresión al contarlos- dijo Tanya entre risas- No se porque, pero nunca me canso de este episodio en particular, sin importar las veces que se repita. Para serte sincera me has proporcionado un inmenso placer, así como los preliminares del sexo, pero tú que sabrás de eso, con todas las veces que has vivido y siempre mueres virgen. Si no fuera tan divertido, me darías hasta pena.

Veamos.. ¿por donde empiezo? Bueno.. como ya te podrás imaginar yo saqué la pintura de tu coche y la subí a tu dormitorio. También fui yo la que dejo la pluma. Edward puede llegar a ser tan.. sensible- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco- Ah, también creé tu sueño. No te voy a explicar todos los "como" y los "porque" ya que eso nos llevaría mucho tiempo, y carece de importancia, porque al lugar donde vas a ir no te servirá de mucho. Es una pena que no murieras en aquel accidente, nos hubieras ahorrado muchos problemas a ambas ¿sabes cuanto daño has echo? Leah murió por tu culpa, y Rosalie estuvo muy cerca. Le tuve que morder para inyectarle veneno y poder controlarla, pero hubo una especie de reacción alérgica, y.. bueno.. ya sabes el resto, cuando encontraste a Edward mordiendo su muñeca, como te dijo él solo la estaba salvando, pero.. ¿que mas da ahora? ¿Sabes? Voy a hacerte una confesión- Tanya se puso una mano en el pecho y la otra la levanto- Yo maté a Leah, pero tampoco es que aportara algo a esta sociedad, así que su perdida no es tan lamentable como crees. Lo hice para poder tener acceso a Rosalie.

No podía hablar, me faltaba el aire, pero sabía que no hacía falta, ella podía saber lo que pasaba por mi mente. ¿Porque has metido a los demás en todo esto?¿Porque no me has seguido solo a mi? Pensé.

-Querías que vieras lo dura que puede llegar a ser la vida. Cuando los pierdes a todos. Cuando nadie te quiere. Estar solo Bella. Como puedes ver tienes una vida patética, así que en el fondo te estoy haciendo un favor. Aunque seguro que no me darás las gracias.

Ni si quiera estoy ya con Edward. Hace mucho tiempo que no estamos juntos ¿porque no vas a buscarlo? Podemos tomar diferentes caminos. Olvidar todo lo que ha pasado. Pensé con la esperanza de distraer a Tanya.

-Créeme que tú serás la única que se olvide de todo esto- dijo riendo- Además, no es tan simple. No tienes ni idea de como funciona esto ¿verdad? Verás, Edward es mio. Y siempre será así. Pero aún así, tú sigues apareciéndote en tu estúpido, aburrido y repetitivo ciclo de reencarnaciones. Y como insistes en volver a aparecer, pues yo no tengo mas remedio, que buscarte y eliminarte cada una de las veces.

Miré otra vez al claro. Mis ojos no dejaban de buscar una salida. Di otro paso hacía atrás, y volví a caer al suelo. Con mis manos encontré una piedra afilada, y se la tiré a la cara de Tanya, acertando de pleno en la mandíbula y arrancándole un trozo de carne de la mejilla. Ella empezó a reírse, todo lo contrario que pensé que haría. Me di cuenta de porque lo hacía, su herida, esa que le había provocado la piedra afilada que yo le había tirado, se estaba cerrando, y en su rostro solo quedó una leve línea rosa, que también desapareció a los pocos segundos.

-Ya estamos otra vez. Venga, haz algo que me divierta, para variar un poco.

La observe mientras se acercaba a mi, con las manos en la cintura y una sonrisa en el rostro. Sabía que mi fin estaba muy cerca. Así que cerré los ojos y recordé que lo que era antes mi vida. Antes del accidente. Me aferré a ese momento, y lo protegí en mi mente; experimentaba las sensaciones, las emociones, los sonidos.. como si de verdad estuviera ahí. Deseaba que eso fuera lo último que viera antes de morir, deseaba poder revivir la última vez que fui feliz completamente.

En el mismo momento que estaba tan metida en mi recuerdo, que era como si de verdad estuviera ahí, escuche el grito de Tanya:

-¿Que está pasando?

Abrí los ojos y me quedé sorprendida la ver a Tanya observar de arriba a abajo mi cuerpo. Yo también me miré, y mis ojos no podía creer lo que estaban viendo, mi ropa ya no estaba rota, mis manos ya no tenían ninguna herida, mi boca ya no sabía a sangre, esa mezcla de oxido y sal que tanto odiaba, mi labio esta curado, y mi cabeza ya no me dolía, ya no tenía ninguna herida, y mi cabello tampoco estaba manchado. Era como si nada hubiera pasado.

No tenía ni la menor idea de que estaba pasando, pero sabía que lo tenia que aprovechar, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Me acerque a Tanya, y ella retrocedió con los ojos bien abiertos. No sabía que me traería todo eso, lo único que tenía seguro era que se me estaba acabando el tiempo, así que avance mas deprisa.

-Oye, Tanya ¿truco o trato?

Al principio Tanya me miraba con los ojos llenos de incredulidad, pero después me enseño lo dientes, y justo en el momento que me iba a atacar, una luz dorada, brillante y suave, apareció a un lado, y aunque tenía la duda que fuera otra de las trampas de Tanya, no pude evitar girarme hacía la luz.

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba en un campo de hierba verde, los pétalos de las flores parecen que estén iluminados por dentro, los arboles parecen llegar hasta el cielo y sus ramas están cargadas de frutos maduros. Mientras me fijaba en todo, no pude evitar sentir que ya había estado en ese lugar.

-Bella..

Era Edward. Dí un paso atrás, no sabía de que lado estaba.

-Bella, no pasa nada.

Busqué a Tanya con la mirada.

-Ella no esta aquí. Estás a salvo. Aquí solo estamos tú y yo

-¿Donde estamos?¿Estoy muerta?

-Te puedo jurar que no estas muerta. Estas en la tierra del verano. Una especie de lugar.. entre lugares. Una dimensión entre dimensiones.

-¿Dimensiones?

-Cierra los ojos. Por favor.. Confía en mi, solo por esta vez..

-¿Y ahora que?- pregunté mientras hacía lo que me pedía

-Ahora imagina algo

-¿Que quieres decir?- aunque le pregunte, de inmediato apareció en mi mente la imagen de una mariposa con alas negras.

-Abre los ojos

Y como por arte de magia delante mio, estaba esa mariposa que me había imaginado.

-¿Es real?

-No, desaparecerá dentro de poco- cuando dijo eso no pude evitar sentir algo de tristeza dentro de mi.

-¿Que está ocurriendo?¿Como es esto posible?- le pregunté a Edward mientras veía la mariposa evaporarse.

-No te preocupes, aquí nada puede hacerte daño. ¿Recuerdas la luz que viste en el claro?- asentí- Pues yo la puse ahí, y también en tu sueño. Era y es como una salida. Lo hice porque yo velaba tus sueños, y como te veía intranquila, siempre te mostraba.. "la salida". Como ya te he dicho, no estas muerta. Todo lo contrario, estas mas viva que nuca. Puedes controlar la materia, y hacer aparecer cualquier cosa que desees. Es lo mejor en gratificación instantánea. Pero te aconsejo que no lo hagas a menudo, es muy adictivo. No sabía lo que te estaba haciendo Tanya, así que te enseñe como poder llegar hasta este lugar. Aquí siempre estarás segura.

-Y.. ¿porque no me ha seguido Tanya?- Edward me agarró la mano y me la apretó con suavidad.

-Porque Tanya no puede verlo; Solo tú puedes.-¿Porque me resulta tan familiar este lugar?

-Porque fue aquí donde te encontré. Encontré tu cuerpo al lado del coche, cierto. Pero tu alma, estaba entretenida en este lugar.

-Así.. que tú y yo.. somos.. ¿inmortales?- Edward asintió-¿Me convertí en un inmortal cuando morí en el accidente de coche?- volvió a asentir- ¿Como?¿Tiene algo que ver esa extraña bebida roja?

-Si, esa bebida, sirve para poder estar en este lugar. Para poder estar en La Tierra del Verano. Y aunque pienses que es innecesario, es vital para los inmortales.

-¿Y porque yo no tengo que beber tan constantemente como tú?

-Al final tendrás que hacerlo. No están malo como piensas. Mira lo que te rodea, no hay nada mejor que esto.

-Pero.. ¿no pensaste que a lo mejor yo no quería ser un inmortal?¿Que quizás tendrías que dejarme marchar?

-Tienes razón. Soy un egoísta. Lo hice mas por mi bien que por el tuyo. No podía soportar perderte de nuevo, no después de.. Aún así, no estaba completamente seguro si funcionaria. Sabía que podía traerte de vuelta, pero no sabía hasta cuando. No sabía si había podido convertirte del todo, hasta que te vi en el claro hace un rato..

-¿Me estabas observando en el claro?- Edward asintió- ¿Quieres decir que estabas ahí?

-No, te observaba desde la distancia. Es difícil de explicar.

-Vamos a ver si lo entiendo. Me estabas observando desde la distancia, estabas viendo lo que me estaba pasando, y.. ¿no trataste de salvarme?

-No hasta que deseaste que te salvara. Fue hasta entonces que no hice aparecer la luz, y te traje hasta aquí.

-¿Ibas a dejar que muriera?

-Si era eso lo que querías.. si. Bella, la última vez que hablamos, en el aparcamiento del coche, dijiste que me odiabas por lo que había echo, por ser un egoísta, y aunque tus palabras me hicieron daño, tenías toda la razón del mundo. No tenía derecho a interferir. Sin embargo, cuando en el claro te llenaste de amor.. Bueno.. ese amor fue el que te salvó, el que te curó tus heridas. Fue cuando lo supe. Solo el amor cura. El odio, el miedo.. solo hacen que destruirte y alejarte de tus verdaderas cualidades.

-¿Y porque puedes leer tú lo que yo pienso, y yo no puedo leer tu mente?

-¿De verdad quieres saber lo que pienso? Y yo que creía que lo que mas te atraía de mi era mi misterioso yo- dijo riendo- Pero la verdad, es que hay formas para poder proteger la mente.

-Y.. ¿los tulipanes?

-Los hago aparecer, del mismo modo que tú hiciste aparecer la mariposa. No es más que simple física cuántica. La mente crea materia donde antes había energia. No es tan complicado como la gente cree. Podemos crear nuestra propia realidad, y eso lo podemos hacer desde "casa". La verdad, es que tú ya lo has echo, pero has tardado bastante tiempo.

-Pues a ti no parece costarte mucho

-Yo llevo bastante tiempo por aquí, así que tengo algunos ases bajo las mangas.

-¿Desde cuando?

-Desde hace mucho

-Y ahora.. ¿viviré para siempre?

.

.

.

**Holi!**

**bueno, bueno... aquí se resuelven muchas cosas! Ya me contaréis que os parece!**

**Lo más importante, agradecer los comentarios de Peaches . Kay , OnlyRobPatti, Guest, piligm, phoneix1993, pili y liduvina. Y por cierto... pili! no se si vas a leer esto, pero eres todo un amor, siempre apoyándome con tus comentarios! Love you!**

**Para todos los demás, os envío miles de abrazos XXL!**

**Recordar que nada de esto me pertenece, que esto es una adaptación (que si queréis al final os dejaré el título original de la historia, y también si queréis tengo adaptada la segunda parte y parte de la tercera... ya me contaréis si queréis leerlas también) y los personajes son de la grande de SM**

**Bueno, me despido ya por hoy! feliz sábado!**

**Besis húmedos!**


	16. Chapter 16

_Summary: Bella pierde su familia en un accidente. Cuando se va a vivir con su tía, se encuentra con un nuevo chico en el instituto, pero pronto se dará cuenta que no es como los demás, es como ella, diferente._

_N/A: La historia es una adaptación, los personajes son como siempre de SM_

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 16**

_-Y ahora.. ¿viviré para siempre?_

.

.

-Eso depende de ti, no tienes porque hacer nada de esto. Puedes elegir dejarlo cuando creas que ha llegado el momento. Yo solo te he proporcionado la capacidad, la elección es tuya.

-Está bien.. pero antes.. ¿que pasa con Tanya?¿Ella también es inmortal?¿Como comenzó todo esto?¿Como te convertiste tú en inmortal?¿Porque pasa esto?¿Sabes que fue ella quien mató a Leah?

-¿Puedes repetirme la pregunta?-dijo entre risas Edward

-Ah, por cierto, ¿que quería decir Tanya con eso de que me a matado una y otra vez?- Edward abrió los ojos de par en par y se quedó pálido- Pues sí, creí que me estabas observando y que lo habías visto todo.. ¿No fue eso lo que me dijiste?

-No vi todo lo que pasó. Bella.. todo es culpa mía, todo. Tendría que haberlo sabido. Nunca tendría que haberte implicado..

Cuando me miró, sus ojos reflejaban sufrimiento, lo agarré de la mano. Me impresiono verlo triste, tanto que lo único que deseaba, es que desapareciera lo que le estaba atormentando. Presioné mis labios contra el frío de su boca, una forma de demostrarle que, pasara lo que pasara, lo estaba perdonando.

-El beso se vuelve más dulce con cada encarnación- suspiró mientras me apartaba un mechón y lo colocaba detrás de mi oreja- Pero parece, que nunca llegamos a más. Y ahora sé porque. Las preguntas. ¿Por donde empiezo?- dijo mientras se apartaba un poco.

-¿Que tal por el principio?

-Mi padre era soñador, artista, aficionado a las ciencias y a la alquimia, una corriente muy popular en aquella época..

-¿Que época?

-Una época muy muy lejana. ¿Sabes? Resulta que soy un poco mayor que tú

-Ya.. pero.. ¿cuanto exactamente?

-Eso no importa, lo que tienes que saber es que mi padre inventó una fórmula, y cuando él murió, yo seguí con la investigación que había dejado a medias. Hasta que conseguí perfeccionarla. Era muy joven. Demasiado. Cuando me quedé huérfano, un día me encontré con Tanya, ella estaba sola, al igual que yo, y cuando se puso enferma, no quería perderla y quedarme solo de nuevo, así que la convertí. Yo en ese tiempo, era un chico que solo le importaba el dinero y los lujos, pero cuando te conocí.. todo cambio; y cuando te perdí, sufrí.. no puedes imaginar lo que llegue a sufrir, pero luego volviste, reapareciste.. Al poco tiempo de encontrarte, te volví a perder. Y así una y otra vez. Un ciclo que parecía que nunca iba a terminar de amor y perdida.. hasta ahora. Así que después de tantos años de busca.. te encontré de muevo. Con Tanya rompí hace mucho tiempo, pero ella no se da por enterada, y vuelve a aparecer ¿Te acuerda aquel día en el restaurante que tú estabas con tu tía? Quedé con Tanya para decirle que me dejara en paz. Y sí, se que Tanya mató a Leah, ese día en la cueva.. que despertaste sola.. fui a intentar salvarla, pero no llegué a tiempo. Aunque por suerte con Rosalie si la pude salvar. La noche de Hallowen, cuando me fui de esa forma de tu casa.. vi en la forma que te miraba Tanya, así que decidí alejarme, pero lo siento, no pude. No pude mantenerme alejado. Ahora ya lo sabes todo.

-Hablas de esto.. de la inmortalidad.. como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Bella, para mi así es. Esta es mi vida. Y también la tuya si es lo que quieres. No es tan malo como piensas.

\- Y dime ¿ que significa eso de los tulipanes?

-¿No tienes ni idea de lo que quieren decir? Todas las flores tienen un significado. Nada es fruto de la casualidad. Tienes mucho que aprender- dijo Edward- no todo es diversión. Tienes que ser precavida, e ir con cuidado. Tienes que evitar el uso indebido de tus poderes; Tanya es un buen ejemplo. Y sobretodo no puedes contárselo a nadie. Y cuando digo a nadie es a nadie ¿entendido?

-Te lo prometo

-Pero para que la información sea completa, tienes que saber, que aún puedes "cruzar". Puedes morir. En el claro hubieras podido morir; aunque decidiste quedarte.

-Pero.. yo estaba preparada para morir.

-Te hiciste poderosa con los recuerdos y el amor. Los pensamientos crean, y en tu caso, crearon la curación y la fuerza. Si de verdad hubieras querido morir, te hubieras rendido sin más, y en el fondo lo sabes.

-Tanya- dijo con horror-¿ estás seguro que no puede venir aquí?

-Ni si quiera sabe que existe este lugar. No sabe como llegar aquí. Para ella, tú has desaparecido en el aire.

-Pero ¿como has llegado tú hasta aquí?

-Existen dos tipos de alquimia: la física, que es la que me enseño mi padre. Y a la espiritual, que tropecé con ella cuando me di cuenta que había algo más, algo más importante que yo mismo. Estudié, practiqué, y trabajé muy duro para llegar aquí. Incluso aprendí Meditación Trascendental.

-Mmmm, debo decirte que si tratas de impresionarme, no lo has conseguido. No se de que me estás hablando.

-Digamos que he tardado unos siglos, en pasarlo del plano mental al físico.

-Dios! no me extraña que no te guste el instituto. Entonces.. ¿para que te apuntaste?

-Ahí es donde tú entras en juego.

-Así que viste una chica con pantalones holgados, sudaderas con capucha y pegada a un mp3, y deseaste con tantas fuerzas hacerla tuya, que decidiste repetir el instituto ¿no?

-Más o menos

-¿No encontraste otra manera de entrar en mi vida? La verdad, es que no tiene sentido.

-El amor no lo tienes- dijo Edward mientras me acariciaba la mejilla con sus dedos.

-Creía que habías dicho, que se te daba fatal lo del amor.

-Esperaba que esta vez fuera diferente.- susurró

-No sé si estoy preparada para esto. No sé lo que voy hacer- le dije

-Puedes tomarte el tiempo que quieras para decidirlo.

-¿Que pasa?- le pregunte cuando me di cuentas que su mirada estaba perdida.

-Se me dan muy mal las despedidas. Ahora ya son dos cosas las que se me dan mal: el amor y las despedidas.

-Tal vez estén relacionadas. ¿ Adonde vas a ir?- Edward se encogió de hombros- ¿Volverás?

-Eso depende de ti. ¿Todavía me odias Bella?

-No

-¿Me quieres?

Sabía que la respuesta es que si, que lo amo con cada mechón de cabello, con cada célula de mi piel, con cada gota de mi sangre.. pero no lograba decírselo, aunque si de verdad podía leerme el pensamiento, no hacía falta que digiera nada. Ya tendría que saberlo.

-Siempre es más agradable oírlo en palabras- dijo Edward mientras me besaba la mejilla- Cuando tomes una decisión con respecto a mi, dímelo y volveré. Tengo toda la eternidad por delante, así que soy bastante paciente. ¿Puedo?- dijo mientras se sacaba la pulsera de su bolsillo, esa que tiré en el aparcamiento. La que me compró en el hipódromo.

Asentí.

-Tengo que irme Bella. Pero si de verdad quieres amarme, si de verdad quieres estar conmigo, tendrás que aceptar lo que somos. Pero si no lo puedes hacer lo entenderé.

En ese momento lo dí un beso. Necesitaba sentir sus labios contra los míos.

Cuando abrí los ojos y me aparté, me encontraba de nuevo en mi dormitorio, sola.

.

.

Los días pasaban con demasiada rapidez para mi gusto. Sin darme cuenta había llegado San Valentín. Mis dos amigas ya estaban enamoradas. Alice de su queridísimo Jasper, y Rosalie de Emmett, un chico muy bien formado que se había chocado con ella en el supermercado, y como dijo Rose: "Fue amor a primera vista".

-Jasper es muy inteligente!

-Emmett me ha dedicado una canción!

Aunque estaba feliz por ellas, feliz porque eran felices, mi mente estaba concentrada en la última clase del día: Arte. No sabía si saltármela o no, porque no solo es el día de San Valentín, sino que también es el día del Corazón Secreto. Una estúpida costumbre que consiste en repartir piruletas rojas en forma de corazón con notitas rosas que se han estado escribiendo durante toda la semana. Y ya que Rosalie y Alice, van a recibir sus piruletas, yo sólo espero poder acabar el día más o menos ilesa.

Aunque admito que el echo de haber dejado en casa el conjunto de mp3-capuchas-sudaderas, consiguió que los chicos se fijaran un poco en mi, la verdad, es que no me interesaba ninguno de ellos. Porque no había ningún chico en todo el instituto que pudiera compararse con Edward. Ninguno. Cero. Imposible. Y no tenía ninguna prisa por baja el listón.

Cuando sonó el timbre, me decidí por entrar en clase, y terminar mi trabajo de uno de los "ismos".

Cuando me concentré en mi caballete sentí a alguien detrás de mi.

-¿Si?

Observe la piruleta que el chico tenía en la mano y después volví a concentrarme en el lienzo, asumiendo que se ha equivocado de chica. Sin embargo, cuando él me dio unos golpecitos en el hombro, no me molesté en girarme.

-Lo siento, te has confundido de chica.

-Eres Bella ¿no?

-Si

-Entonces cógela ya. Tengo que repartir toda esta caja antes de que terminen las clases.

Me dio la piruleta y se fue hacía la puerta. Dejé el carboncillo y abrí la tarjeta rosa.

_Pienso en ti.  
Siempre._

_Edward._

.

.

Llegué a mi casa, subí corriendo las escaleras, y impaciente entre en mi habitación. Edward me había enviado una piruleta de San Valentín, una piruleta que había conseguido que de nuevo brillara el Sol, que cantarán los pájaros y que mi día fuera perfecto.

Encendí mi portátil, tenía algo importante que buscar: El significado de las flores.

_En el siglo XVIII, la gente a menudo comunicaba sus intenciones por medio de las flores que enviaban, ya que las distintas variedades tienen significados específicos._

Desplace hacía abajo la lista organizada en orden alfabético mientras buscaba con la mirada los tulipanes. Cuando los encontré, contuve el aliento.

_Tulipanes rojos: amor eterno._

Por curiosidad, busqué el significado de las rosas blancas.

_Rosas blancas: el corazón que no conoce el amor, el corazón que es ajeno al amor._

Comprendí que Edward me estaba poniendo a prueba. Coqueteaba con Jessica para poder conseguir una reacción de mi parte y poder leerme la mente, y descubrir si me importaba.

En ese momento, lo único que tenia que hacer para poder verlo de nuevo era pronunciar las palabras en voz alta y él aparecería delante de mi. Porque la verdad es que lo quería. Lo había querido siempre. Lo había querido desde el primer día. Lo quería incluso cuando juraba que no era así. Lo quería sin poder remediarlo. Y aunque no sabía de que iba todo eso de la inmortalidad, la Tierra del Verano, era un lugar genial.

Cerré los ojos y imagine el maravilloso cuerpo de Edward acurrucado junto al mío; sus labios susurrándome en la oreja, en el cuello.. la sensación de sus labios contra los míos.

Mantuve esa imagen en mi mente, la sensación que provocaba nuestro amor perfecto, nuestros besos perfectos.. susurre las palabras que me había guardado hacía tanto tiempo, que me asustaba pronunciar.

Las pronuncié una y otra vez, y mi voz ganaba fuerza a medida que resonaban en las paredes de mi habitación.

Pero.. cuando abrí los ojos, descubrí que estaba sola. Y entonces comprendí que había echo esperar demasiado tiempo a Edward.

.

.

Bajé las escaleras en busca de helado, sabía que el dulce no curaría mi corazón roto, pero tenía la esperanza de que hiciera un poco más llevadero el dolor.

Me giré y el bote de helado cayó de mis manos, cuando escuche una voz a mis espaldas. Una voz que yo no quería escuchar.

-Que conmovedor Bella.. muy conmovedor.

Tanya estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina, con las piernas cruzadas, las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo y la espalada recta.

-Ha sido muy bonito que llamaras a Edward después de haber formado esa escena de amor en tu cabeza. ¿Sabes? Aún puedo leer lo que pasa por tu mente, tu escudo.. no es muy fuerte. De todas formas, en lo que respecta a Edward y a ti como pareja y vuestro "vivieron felices y comieron perdices".. Bueno, eso no lo puedo permitir. Mi trabajo en esta vida es destruirte, y por si no te habías dado cuenta, aún puedo hacerlo.

La observé mientras intentaba mantener mi respiración regular, y en alejar mi mente de cualquier pensamiento, porque ella lo usará en contra de mi. Pero cuando intentas despejar la mente, es tan efectivo como pedirle a alguien que no piense en elefantes.. porque en ese momento solo puede pensar en elefantes. Y eso es lo que me pasó a mi.

-¿Elefantes?¿En serio? Por el amor de Dios ¿se puede saber que ha visto Edward en ti? Esta claro que no es tu inteligencia ni tu ingenio, porque yo no he visto algún signo de ellos. ¿Y esa escena de amor que formaste en tu cabeza? Muy propia de Disney.. muy aburrida.. Bella, ¿te tengo que recordar que Edward lleva en este mundo muchos años? Y entre ellos entra los años sesenta y el amor libre.

-Tanya, si buscas a Edward, él no está aquí.

-Créeme, siempre se donde esta Edward.

-¿Te dedicas a acecharlo?

-¿Yo?- dijo con voz inocente

-Bueno.. si a eso es lo que te has dedicado durante 300 años, tengo que decir que..

-Niña, di mejor 600 años. Años que tú no has estado con él, y yo si- dijo poniendo énfasis a las palabras "tú" y "yo" - Los mortales sois tan aburridos, estúpidos, ordinarios.. Pero, aún así, siempre hacéis que Edward se encariñe con vosotros. Hacéis que despierte en él un afecto que le impulsa a luchar contra la pobreza, salvar las ballenas, a reciclar, a meditar sobre la paz, a decir no a las drogas.. todas las estupideces que quieras y más, y total, no sirven para nada. Persigue absurdas causas altruistas ¿para que?¿Acaso los mortales aprendéis? ¿Habéis escuchado hablar del calentamiento global? Parece que no. Y aún así Edward y yo siempre hemos seguido adelante, aunque me cuesta algún tiempo desprogramarlo para volver a tener al Edward lujurioso, ambicioso.. que conozco y que tanto quiero. Si te digo la verdad Bella, no entiendo que es lo que has visto en él. Y no me refiero a lo que ven las demás mujeres, y admitámoslo, la mayoría de hombres. Me refiero que cuando Edward y tú estáis juntos, siempre sufrís. Edward es el responsable de que estés pasando por todo esto. Si no hubieras sobrevivido a ese accidente.. creía que era seguro marcharme, pero de repente.. ¡sorpresa! Edward se traslado a este pueblo porque había conseguido traerte de nuevo a la vida. Cualquiera diría que después de tantos siglos tendría que aprender a ser mas paciente, pero la verdad, es que me aburres, y esta claro, que eso no es culpa mía. Yo provoque el accidente, que hizo que tu familia.. ¿como decirlo? Ya no este aquí. Fue demasiado sencillo para que me resultara divertido, pero no te equivoques Bella, esta vez no esta Edward a tu lado para ayudarte, y te aseguro que esta vez, me quedare para asegurarme que he cumplido con mi objetivo. Me gustaría terminar de una vez sino te importa. Normalmente, me tomo mi tiempo y me divierto un poco, pero hoy es San Valentín, y tengo planeado cenar con mi Eddie tan pronto como acabe todo esto.

Tanya se tiró sobre mi con tanta rapidez, que perdí el equilibrio y choqué contra el frigorífico. Me quedé sin aire, y caí al suelo.

Tanya se colocó encima mio, y rasgo mi rostro con sus afiladas uñas mientras susurraba en mi oído:

-Ríndete Bella. Deja que ocurra. Ve a reunirte con tu familia feliz, no estas echa para esta vida, no te queda nada por lo que vivir, y ahora tienes la oportunidad de acabarla..

.

.

.

**Holi!**

**Nuevo capítulo y penúltimo. Sisi, uno más y... fin. Peeeero, no worry! Vosotras habláis y yo escucho! Publicaré la segunda parte ^^**

**Lo más importante, y como siempre, agradecer los comentarios de Peaches . Kay , OnlyRobPatti, Guest, piligm, phoneix1993, pili, liduvina y piligm.**

**Os deseo un feliz martes, y nos leemos pronto!**

**Besis húmedos!**


	17. Chapter 17

_Summary: Bella pierde su familia en un accidente. Cuando se va a vivir con su tía, se encuentra con un nuevo chico en el instituto, pero pronto se dará cuenta que no es como los demás, es como ella, diferente._

_N/A: La historia es una adaptación, los personajes son como siempre de SM_

**.**

**.**

**Epílogo**

Seguramente me desmayé, pero solo un momento, porque cuando volví a abrir los ojos, ella seguía encima mio. Tenía la cara y las manos manchadas con mi sangre, y susurraba palabras para convencerme de que me rindiera, para que me dejara morir.

Pero aunque estaba tentada a hacerlo, los cosas habían cambiado. Esa zorra había matado a mi familia, e iba a pagar por ello.

Sentí la fuerza crecer en mi interior, y no se como me la quité de encima con tal fuerza que salió volando y chocó contra la pared de delante.

-Impresionante Bella. Pero para serte sincera, tu patética demostración de fuerza es innecesaria.

De repente sentí mucho dolor dentro de mi, como si todas las agujas del mundo se estuvieran clavando en todos los rincones de mi piel, y parecía que alguien hacía fuerza para que todas de golpe entraran dentro de mi.

-Bellita, Bellita.. ese dolor lo estoy provocando yo. Puedo incrementar el dolor si quieres o puedes dejarte morir. Es así de fácil. Tú decides.

Cerré los ojos y pensé: No puedo permitir que me gane, no puedo dejarla ganar, no esta vez. No después de lo que le hizo a mi familia.

Con mi cuerpo débil, golpeé con mi puño su pecho. Sabía que no había conseguido hacerle daño, pero sin embargo, el dolor que sentía fue desapareciendo poco a poco, y cuando abrí los ojos, descubrí a Tanya aferrándose el pecho y retrocediendo contra la pared.

-Edward!- gritó con la vista clavada en algún lugar de mi espalda- No permitas que me haga esto!

-Es demasiado tarde- Edward cogió mi mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos- ha llegado el momento que te vayas.

-No!- gritó Tanya en el mismo momento que su rostro se empezaba a arrugar y poco a poco su cuerpo se iba convirtiendo en polvo.

-¿Como..?- pregunté con la vista clavada en el suelo, fija donde estaba el vestido que Tanya llevaba puesto. Una prueba que ella había estado ahí.

-Se acabó, se acabó para siempre. Nunca más volverá a molestarnos- me dijo Edward mientras me besaba.

-¿La he.. matado?¿Como?

-Todo se reduce al sencillo echo que la venganza debilita y el amor fortalece, y de alguna manera has logrado que Tanya se debilitara.

-Pero.. si apenas le he rozado

-Le diste de pleno en el cuarto chacra.

-¿Eh?

-El cuerpo tienes siete chacras. Y tú le diste en el cuarto, en el del corazón, que es el núcleo del amor, de la compasión, de la parte más elevada del yo.. y Tanya carecía de todo eso.

-Pero.. si era tan vulnerable ¿porque no se ha protegido?

-No era consciente de ello; se engañaba por su ego.

Edward me volvió a besar.

-No te vayas- le dije mirándolo a los ojos- Por favor. Yo.. te he echado de menos.

-Ya lo sé- me dijo mientras depositaba en mi frente un suave beso- Oí todo lo que dijiste. Habría venido antes, pero necesitaba saber que estabas completamente segura.

-¿De modo que casi me dejas morir porque no sabías si estaba completamente segura?

-Jamás te dejaría morir. No otra vez.

-¿Y Tanya?

-La subestimé. No tenía ni idea.

-¿No le podías leer los pensamientos?

-Aprendimos a ocultarlos.

-¿Me enseñarás?

-Con el tiempo te lo enseñare todo, te lo prometo. Pero Bella tienes que entender lo que significa todo esto, nunca volverás a estar con tu familia, nunca podrás cruzar al "otro lado"..

-Sé que hay que renunciar a muchas cosas, pero seguro que habrá algún modo de solucionarlo. Si la eternidad empieza hoy, así es como quiero vivirla. Voy a vivir este día, y sólo este día. Porque Edward, se que siempre estarás a mi lado. Y he dicho siempre ¿si?

-Por y para siempre- dijo mirándome a los ojos

-Te quiero

-Yo también te quiero- sonrió y buscó mis labios con los suyos- siempre te he querido, y siempre te querré.

.

.

.

**Hola todos!**

**aquí ya tenemos el epílogo de esta primera parte de la adaptación, espero que la hayáis disfrutado igual que yo lo he hecho, y tal cual lo habéis pedido publicaré la segunda parte!**

**Como os habéis dado cuenta no tengo un día exacto de publicar, simplemente cuando puedo. **

**Tengo que dar las gracias por todas la personas que han dejado comentarios, que han hecho follow.. y todo lo demás! No sabéis lo que puede alegrar eso!**

**Espero que tengáis un feliz fin de semana, y nos leemos pronto!**

**Besis húmedos!**


End file.
